Submission
by BoundIrishAngel
Summary: Draco is still fighting with Harry but under the cover of hostility something has changed. Harry will get what he wants, it's just a matter of time. WARNINGS: KINK; BDSM; TOP!HARRY; bottom!DRACO
1. Just Talking

**Title:** Submission

**Author**: BoundIrishAngel

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco

**Rating**: M - MA

**Disclaimer**: Does anybody actually need an explanation on these still? If I were JKR I would hardly be on here... if I were making money with my writings I probably wouldn't be either... get it? I'm just playing with these folks, unfortunately I've to give them back – though I can make no guarantees on their physical or mental states after they are returned! I'm just having a bit of fun...

**Warning: **m/m, yaoi, there will eventually be kink, BDSM, D/s, some swearing, maybe dubious consent, definitely sexual content, OOC-(over)confident!Harry, Dominant!Harry, submissive!Draco

**Summary**: Draco is still fighting with Harry but under the cover of hostility something has changed. Harry will get what he wants, it's just a matter of time.**  
><strong>

Chapter 1

"What do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" Harry asked after having just cast a Protego to fend off the hex thrown his way.

"I thought it was obvious that I was trying to hex you." Draco replied scathingly, his wand still pointed at Harry.

"In a corridor full of people that can see you losing against me, yet again? Why either you've found your inner Gryffindor bravery or you're just more foolish than I thought." Harry retorted calmly, his wand lowered slightly. This had become a regular occurrence between them and Harry no longer found the need to be overly cautious as he'd quickly found out he was faster and stronger than Draco. When the blond Slytherin threw a few more predictable hexes his way, he found them easy enough to fend off. "Really Draco, I'm disappointed." Harry sighed and started walking towards his attacker.

Draco backed off but kept throwing hexes and jinxes that Harry all fended off as though it was second nature. When he came up against the wall, he started to panic slightly and started throwing more and harsher curses, furious when Harry still fended them off as though it was nothing.

"Muffliato!" Harry cast once he was stood only a few feet from Draco, still slowly approaching. "When will you learn, Draco. You cannot win against me." He said patiently with only the tiniest hint of pity in his voice. Seeing Draco's wand arm shaking, Harry reached out and took a gentle hold of his hand, guiding it away from where it was still pointing at his chest. "I know what it is you really want though and you know I can give it to you. All you have to do is ask me."

"You have nothing I could possibly want!" Draco said harshly, trying to free his hand but unable to do so when Harry tightened his hold on it.

"You know yourself what a lie that is." Harry said gently, smiling at Draco even while his hands pinned Draco's to the wall either side of them and their bodies were almost touching.

"Get off me!" Draco snapped, wriggling to try and get free but only making Harry tighten his hold until his wrists were hurting.

"If you stopped fighting me I could make you feel pleasure rather than pain." Harry whispered, leaning in until his breath was caressing Draco's ear.

"I would never submit to you!" Draco snubbed, increasing his efforts to try and get free.

Harry merely tightened his hold a little more and pressed his legs closer to Draco's to stop him moving them. "I think I can make you submit to me."

"You think wrong!"

"We shall see about that. You smell delicious, did you know that?" Harry asked and inhaled deeply. "Hmm I guess you do know as it's probably purpose, spending hours getting ready in the mornings, aren't you?"

"What is going on here?" A familiar voice stopped Harry from having any further conversation with Draco. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy!"

Harry took a few steps backwards, grinning at Draco before he turned to face Professor McGonagal, looking apologetic. "Professor, Malfoy and myself were... just talking." He then explained, throwing a look in Draco's direction.

"Malfoy attacked him!" One of the onlookers still gathered called, causing a few others to agree and elaborate. "Harry just defended himself! He didn't throw a single curse!"

"Silence!" The Professor called. "Return to your houses everyone. And you two will be serving detention with me tonight."

"Yes, Professor." Harry agreed, turning to look at Draco and winking at him. He only received a sneer in response.

TBC


	2. Detention Time

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who reviewed, it means so much! Also a thank you to all those subscribed to alerts or added the story to favourites. It's a form of feedback too! :)

The chapters I have are mostly fairly short but I should be posting fairly regularly to make up for it.

**- For disclaimer see chapter 1**

**Submission - Chapter 2**

When Harry arrived at Professor McGonagall's office he wasn't surprised to find that Malfoy wasn't there yet.

"Do come in, Mr Potter." She greeted him and when he did as told he saw two student desks standing across from hers. When she pointed at one, he went and sat down. "Tell me, why is it that you and Mr Malfoy are still not able to put aside your differences and at least be civil with each other?"

"I'm working on it Professor." He replied calmly, meeting her searching gaze. "I honestly did not attack him. I was trying to talk to him to get him to stop. He's stubborn though."

"Well I do hope whatever you are doing will show some effect soon. I can do without these regular detention sessions."

Harry just gave her a little smile and nodded. Just then there was a knock on the door and after being called in Draco joined him, sitting down at the second desk.

"Now that you are both here we can start. You will write an essay on what happened today, why it was wrong and how you should have behaved instead. You will also write about each other's character, portraying only the positive. Use of foul or inappropriate language will not be tolerated."

Harry smirked and set to work while Draco stared at her incredulously.

"Any questions Mr Malfoy?"

He was going to complain but then thought better of it. Instead he sighed in resignation and asked, "How many pages?"

"As many as you need for the message to sink in." She looked at him sternly and he nodded before getting to work as well.

Harry had chosen to start with Draco's profile. He couldn't help the smile on his lips while he was writing, he couldn't have been given an easier task. The only tricky part was making sure he didn't make it obvious how he felt about the blond Slytherin. At the same time he knew Draco would likely struggle with it. Even if he knew positive things to write about, he would loath having to do it. Each word would be like torture and Harry could barely contain his mirth.

Glancing at Draco he could see him scowling down at his paper, after checking that McGonagall was busy with her own paperwork he wrote a quick note, folded it and levitated it to Draco. He chuckled quietly at the scowl that was sent his way when Draco took the paper. He still read it though after checking the Professor was still busy.

_If you're looking for something positive to write about me, I have a few suggestions -_

_You could say how you keep attacking me only because it's the only way you can think of to make me pay you any attention, seeing as you keep declining my offer. Or you could write about how it affects you when I pin you against the wall. I know you liked it. Your wriggling wasn't really about getting free, it was about contact... All you need to do is ask!_

Harry wasn't surprised not to get a response other than for the note to be burned and the scowl on Draco's face to intensify. He turned back to his own essay, smiling to himself again while he wrote. He was so focused on his task that he was surprised when a note landed on his desk a few minutes later. Looking up, he made sure they weren't being watched before he opened it.

_You're so full of yourself, aren't you, Potter! Always the hero who thinks he can have whatever he wants, when he wants. Well you're wrong!_

Harry smirked again, finding it more than amusing how Draco kept thinking he could ever win.

_If I could have whatever I wanted and when I wanted we certainly would not be in detention right now. Instead I'd have long since tied you spread-eagled to a bed so I can fuck you senseless. Imagine yourself lying naked and helpless with me over you, thrusting into you mercilessly... you'd like that wouldn't you?_

Sending the note over he watched closely while Draco read. He felt immense satisfaction when Draco's tongue came out to lick at his lips and he closed his eyes. Even if Draco still kept fighting it, they both knew what they wanted and they both knew it was just a matter of time. Harry was a patient man however, he had all the time in the world so he didn't worry when his note was once again burned and the scowl took its place on Draco's face again.

Turning back to the papers in front of him he started writing again, knowing he had to get it done. He'd give Malfoy a bit of peace until he was finished or at least nearly finished, then he could always start sending notes again.

When he had more than half of what he would need Harry allowed himself another moment of distraction. Watching Draco he saw him struggling with what to write, it was quite endearing he found. The blond was biting on his quill nervously and tapping his fingers silently on the desk. He scribbled another note and send it over.

_I can't help but picture you bend naked over your desk while I'm spanking you..._

Harry was glad that McGonagall was deeply engrossed in her own work as Draco actually gasped when he read the short note. He watched him clench his fists, his whole body shaking slightly. He was more than satisfied with that reaction. They may have been fighting plenty off late and had had several sessions of detention with different teachers but he'd never made it quite so obvious what the real issue between them was. Today he had done and was proven right in all his suspicions. The next few weeks would see Draco relenting in one way or another, he was sure of it.

He turned back to his essay once more and continued writing. This time he didn't stop again until he was finished. He wrote one last note.

_I know you want it and I know that you will submit to me eventually._

_And when you do... I can't wait to put into practise the many ideas I have!_

He folded it up and then gathered his other papers into a pile. He stood up and walked towards the Professor's desk, dropping the note on Draco's desk as he passed, making sure to stroke his arm teasingly. "I'm finished Professor." He then said, stopping in front of her and holding out the pages.

She took them and leaved through them while Harry stood and waited, half turning around to watch Draco who was reading his note. He smirked when he saw Draco blushing and looking up, he winked at him and licked his lips suggestively. Draco glared at him and burned the note as well before turning back to his essay, a scowl once again in place. Turning back to McGonagall, Harry waited to hear whether he could go or not.

"Well done Harry, you may go." She said with a nod.

"Thank you, Professor." He replied and headed out of the room, throwing a last look at Draco before he closed the door from the outside, smiling to himself.

tbc


	3. Profiling

**A/N:** Thank you again to everyone who reviewed, it really means so much! Also a thank you to all those subscribed to alerts or added the story to favourites. It's a form of feedback too! :)

Also a special thank you to HisOwnIsYou, this chapter is dedicated to you for the help! Thanks a mil!

**- For disclaimer see chapter 1  
><strong>

*** Chapter 3

The day after their shared detention, after a boring Transfiguration lesson both Draco and Harry were asked to remain at the end of the class.

"What did you do now?" Draco hissed angrily while they waited for the other students to leave.

"Really Malfoy, you were there the whole lesson. You know I didn't do anything, neither did you. So let's just wait and see what she has to say." Harry replied calmly, leaning back in his with his hands crossed behind his head. He wasn't worried, McGonagall liked him and he knew he hadn't done anything so whatever she wanted couldn't be bad for him.

"Well then, I have read your essays from last night." The professor started once they were alone.

Harry couldn't help his smirk but he said nothing. He had a good feeling about this.

"I want you to take them back and read them."

Draco rolled his eyes and quickly went to her desk, taking the offered papers. Then he turned around and made for the door to leave.

"Mr Malfoy, I was not done yet and have not dismissed you."

Draco stopped in his tracks, turned around again and looked at her questioningly. Harry had meanwhile got up as well and taken his own papers. He looked at them and quickly realised it wasn't his writing. He was holding Draco's papers.

"Professor? Did you mean to give me Malfoy's essay?"

"Yes I did Mr Potter."

Now Draco looked down at the essay he was still holding, only to realise it was indeed not his own. "What does this mean?" He asked clearly confused.

"I want you to read each other's essays." The professor said, clearly enjoying the reactions she was getting. "I believe you both have a free period now. I guess this will be another part of your detention. You will both sit down and read each other's essays out loud."

"What's the point of that?" Draco asked frustratedly. He neither wanted Potter to read his essay nor did he want to have to read Potter's.

"As the point of the essay was to describe each other's positive attributes I now want you to know what each of you wrote. You may be surprised by what you hear. The ultimate goal I hope to achieve, of course is to bring you away from fighting with each other. You are both old enough to get over any rivalries you may have had before. Now if you would please take a seat?"

Gritting his teeth Draco went back to his seat, sitting down heavily. He knew there was no point in arguing, she was his teacher after all. Harry had followed as well and sat down at a desk just beside Draco.

"Very good, we shall start with Mr Malfoy's rather poor attempt. If you would, Potter?"

Harry nodded and turned to the pages he was still holding.

_Harry Potter, also known as the-boy-who-lived or the Golden Boy. There is little to say about him that has not already been greatly exaggerated by the Daily Prophet. After all the articles about him braving yet another danger to save yet another innocent person from imminent death are not uncommon. _

Harry was unsurprised by the words. He had known that Draco wouldn't come out and just say something about him that wasn't sarcastic or derogative in some form. He kept on reading, finding the pages filled with many words that really said very little. He kept looking up, throwing Draco looks occasionally when he read something particularly annoying or undignified.

Eventually he came across the words "the end" which had been crossed out. Obviously Malfoy had handed in his essay and it had not be found satisfactory. When he read on, he was a little surprised, it seemed like he had been forced to take a different approach. Especially the ending was something Harry found rather note worthy.

_Harry Potter is a brave person. He has faced many dangers since he started attending Hogwarts and has dealt with them all admiringly. Most note worthy of course is his defeat of the Dark Lord. He would have every right to demand special treatment and yet he doesn't. He gets it from many people anyway but I believe he would change that if he could. _

_He is also a powerful wizard and yet he doesn't show off his talents. I've seen him help younger students when they were struggling with a particular spell and he displayed great patience. He seemed to enjoy helping people, even without it being something that he would ever get any credit for. _

_It is quite funny how oblivious he is to the many girls, and guys, around school that would do literally anything for a chance to date him. Many are likely to be interested for his fame but it helps immensely that he is easy on the eyes. If he would only stop wearing muggle clothes all the time, his appearance would be almost irresistible for some. _

_He doesn't seem to notice how his magical presence has changed and how it affects people's perception of him. I guess he always had it to an extend, though I admit to not having notice it's extend. But since his defeat of the Dark Lord there's been quite a change and it's become far more obvious. Everyone can tell that he is quite powerful, I've noticed first years being affected by it, though they likely don't realise what it is or means. _

_Nowadays there almost seems to be a ripple in the magic anytime he enters a room. Him being entirely unaware of this only increases the effect. The intensity of the magic surrounding him can be quite distracting at times. How he hasn't noticed it himself, I'll never understand._

At this point the page finished and Harry looked up at Draco with surprise.

"I didn't write that!" Draco protested. He could feel Potter looking at him but tried to ignore it. "I know I didn't!"

"Actually, you did Mr Malfoy. You had already taken up the largest amount of my evening with your mostly useless writings so I helped you a long a little with a spell that would help you write the truth. It did not make you write things you didn't know or believe yourself. It merely made you admit to what you already knew."

"But..." Draco tried to protest again but was silenced by Professor McGonagall.

"If you would quit your irrelevant protests Mr Malfoy I would ask you to read Mr Potter's essay now?"

He took a deep breath to calm himself and push away his annoyance. Then reluctantly he started to read, exaggerating the boredom in his voice.

_The first thing anyone will notice about Draco is his sneer. He doesn't usually smile, unless it's fake and he doesn't laugh unless it's in spite at another person's demise. Instead he prefers to sneer at everyone. The sneer often hides his real emotion and seems to help him stay in control. This of course is only a mask. Commonly referred to as the Malfoy Mask, seeing as his father is very good at it too. _

_Yet, behind that mask I know he has a heart. If someone were to take the time to watch him they would see that in an unguarded moment when he manages to relax and let go a little, he can actually laugh and it's quite a pleasant sound. When his eyes lose that icy cover they almost sparkle._

"Are you serious, Potter? Bloody sparkle?" Draco asked in disbelief, looking up at the man in question.

"Mr Malfoy! There is no commentary required. Just read." Professor McGonagall said sharply.

With a quiet snort he turned back to the essay and continued. The more Draco read, the more he started to shake. He tried to control himself but he just couldn't stop shaking. The things Potter had written were simply outrageous he thought but whenever he stopped to comment or protest he was simply ordered to continue reading. He nearly hit the roof when he got close to the end.

_Draco likes to act as though he is untouchable. He is good at walking around as though he owns the place, making people cower away in fear. Yet, as much as he pretends to always be in control I can see another side to him. A side where he would rather give up his control to someone that can make him feel safe. Having seen him with his parents, it seems like even around them he has to be in control so it is only natural, I think, for him to be almost desperate to seek an outlet for his desires. Once he finds a way to let go of his obsession with control, I believe he would feel much better for it._

"How dare you!" Draco snapped, standing up abruptly, facing Potter. Before McGonagall could even order him to continue reading, he took a few steps until he was standing in front of Harry, throwing the essay at him. "I've told you I will never submit to you! Quit fucking trying to make me!" His voice was low and dangerous to make sure only one person could hear him. Then, still shaking, he quickly hurried out of the room, ignoring the calls from his teacher.

"I'm sorry, Professor." Harry said apologetically.

She looked at him critically for a moment. "You make quite a few good points in your essay, Harry. And I could tell you were being far more honest than Draco. Whatever it is you're trying to do, I hope you can get through to him soon. I cannot keep sending you both for detention if there is no improvement. Soon I will have to take more drastic actions."

"I know, Professor. I am making progress but it's slow going. I won't stop trying though."

"Good. On another note, he also made a few good points, towards the end at least. You do have quite a powerful presence. It is unusual for a wizard so young to be as powerful as you have become. Then again, few wizards your ages have even a fraction of the experiences you've had. It is not a bad thing so long as you don't abuse it."

"I wasn't aware of it and no one ever said anything before. But you know I've never abused any of the power or trust I've been given. I wouldn't start now." Harry told her honestly.

"I know Harry. It's why I trust you to bring Malfoy around. You may go now." She said and smiled at him kindly.

"May I take the essays?"

She simply nodded at him so he took both sets of papers and then left the room. He had been surprised by a few of the things Draco had written. Obviously the Slytherin wasn't quite as immune to him as he liked to pretend. He had a smirk on his face for quite a while afterwards.


	4. A Deal Is Made

**A/N:** Took a bit longer to update this time, sorry about that. Been away on holiday, only just came back – wish I was still there actually! Been awake and travelling for some 20 hours, so I'm wrecked but wanted to get this out.

As before thank you again to everyone who reviewed, it really means so much! Also a thank you to all those subscribed to alerts or added the story to favourites. It's a form of feedback too! :)

**- For disclaimer see chapter 1  
><strong>

*** Chapter 4

It had been one week since their shared detention. Draco had made it fairly obvious that he was avoiding Harry and so Harry had decided two could play this game. He too had purposefully stayed away from Draco. It was only a matter of time and he knew it, so he waited. He didn't expect Draco to just give in, far more likely was that they would be fighting again soon so Harry often walked around with a shield ready to deflect any potential hexes. Especially when he was walking around on his own as was the case on this particular day.

And sure enough he heard a muttering from a dark alcove before he felt his shield being hit. Spinning around with his wand ready he cast a quick freezing charm hitting Draco squarely in the chest. After a quick look around to make sure they were alone he walked over to Draco standing right in front of him so they were both hidden in the alcove. He cast the usual muffilato to insure privacy and just stood looking at Draco for a while.

"I am very disappointed, Draco. Attacking someone from behind... such a Slytherin thing to do." He shook his head. "But as I keep telling you, you cannot win against me. Not even with unfair methods." He lifted a hand and ran it down the side of Draco's face, smiling sweetly when Draco tried to glare at him, his eyes being the only part he could currently move. "I know you don't really want to fight. You want much more. I can give it to you, if you just ask for it." He whispered, leaning closer to his ear and running his tongue over the outer shell. With a wave of his wand he allowed Draco to move his head, so he could reply.

"Never!"

"So stubborn... I can MAKE you submit to me, you know?" He whispered seductively with his lips less than a heartbeat from Draco's.

"You would never force someone to do something they didn't want! You're far too much of a Gryffindor... you've got that hero complex." Draco retorted, trying to ignore how close Harry's head was, how close his lips were.

"No, you're right. I would never force you." Harry sighed and pulled away. "I'll make you a deal, Draco. Are you interested to know what it is?"

"I can't stop you from sharing it but I doubt it would interest me." Draco managed to say, his voice even.

"Oh but I think it will." Harry replied and leaned in once more to suck on Draco's earlobe for a moment. "You say you will never submit to me. I say you will. How about you give me one month to prove that I can make you submit to me. If I win it means I have you where I want you. If you win, I will leave you alone."

"I will never submit to you freely."

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Harry replied calmly, lapping at Draco's neck.

"You'll leave me alone? No more teasings, no notes, suggestions or innuendos?"

"None of it, if you can resist me for one month." Harry confirmed, stopping his teasing to look in Draco's eyes.

"What would happen if I were to lose?"

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow and smirked but said, "If you lose you have submitted to me and are therefore at my mercy to do with you what I want. I would never harm you, it would be only for mutual pleasure."

Draco turned his head away and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think things through.

Harry could see the indecision. All he wanted to do was lean in and kiss those invitingly pink lips but he restrained himself. Unlike the Slytherin in front of him he would play fairly, at least for the most part.

Eventually Draco opened his eyes again and locked them on Harry's. "You're on." He just said.

Harry grinned. "Fantastic choice, Draco." Then he leaned in and captured those lips in a searing kiss that Draco had little choice but to answer. While they kissed Harry pressed his body closer to Draco's, wrapping his arms around the blond, effectively hugging him close. It didn't matter that Draco couldn't move, he would feel the touch and in his helpless state that was enough.

When he felt himself running out of breath, Harry pulled away. After gulping in a few lungfuls he turned his attention to Draco's neck once more, licking and nibbling on the sensitive skin. His hands meanwhile started roaming over Draco's body, along his back and down to his bum. He gave both cheeks a little squeeze, ignoring the continuous complaints coming out of Draco's mouth. Moving one hand up his side, to Draco's front and running it over his chest, he squeezed a nipple through the fabric of his clothes. Then he dropped his hand lower and cupped Draco's groin. He was not entirely surprised to find he'd hardened under his touch. He gave a few teasing strokes before he pulled away and took a step backwards.

"You obviously enjoyed that. I can offer you much more but for now we'll leave it at that." He winked at Draco and then walked away, unfreezing Draco just before he moved out of sight. There was a satisfied smile on his lips as he kept walking. Draco's body had just betrayed him and that would make things much easier for Harry. He hadn't been certain how Draco would react to physical stimuli but now he knew, he was very pleased.

While Draco's mind kept saying no, his body was definitely saying yes and it would be his undoing.

It was the next day when Harry was on his way to classes with Ron and Hermione that he saw Draco the next time. They were walking directly towards each other. Harry could feel Hermione trying to pull him out of Malfoy's path to avoid a confrontation but he wasn't going to make it so easy for him. They stopped directly in front of each other, their noses almost touching.

"Potter!" It was said as scathingly as ever.

In exaggerated delight Harry replied "Malfoy!".

"You're in my way!"

"Harry, he's not worth it. Let's just go." Hermione said, still trying to pull him away.

"The corridor is large enough for both of us." Harry replied calmly, pulling Hermione's hand off his arm.

"Don't you know your place?" One of Draco's friends asked.

Harry couldn't help his smirk. "I think you'll find it's you who doesn't know their place." He answered, his eyes locked on Draco's.

"Get out of my way, Potter!"

Harry smirked and with his arm still straight down he lifted his wand until it was pressing into Draco's groin. He could see an immediate reaction in Draco's eyes, a mixture of fear and a little anticipation. He silently cast a warming spell, then ran the tip of his wand along Draco's length. "We should meet later to sort this out." He whispered before brushing past Draco.

As they walked away Harry could hear Hermione talking but he was ignoring it. Instead he looked over his shoulder at Draco, who was hurrying away with his fists clenched at his sides. He could barely stop himself from laughing out loud, knowing the state Draco would be in already and expecting that he would be looking for the nearest toilet.

He decided then to send him a note during their next shared class so they could meet that evening. It wasn't likely that Draco would already agree but he would take that risk.

And so it was much later that day after dinner that Harry was standing outside the Room of Requirement, leaning against the wall, waiting to see if Draco would show. He'd already been stood there for a good 20 minutes and he was getting quite bored. Even picturing all the things he would like to do to and with Draco weren't helping as they would just leave him frustrated. A few more minutes had passed when Harry heard footsteps approaching. At first he thought maybe Draco would show up after all but then he realised it was more than one person as they were chatting.

Hiding quickly he watched as a group of Ravenclaws walked around the corner. They stopped in front of the Room of Requirement and then one of them walked up and down until the door appeared. They all filed in and the door closed firmly behind them.

Knowing that even if Draco showed up now they couldn't use the room, Harry left. For a short while he wondered what the Ravenclaws were up to but then his thoughts turned back to Draco. He was a little disappointed, even if he hadn't honestly expected him to show. It would just mean he'd have to find other ways to convince him. Plus of course there'd be punishment for not obeying. And that thought made him grin.


	5. Spanking Fun

**A/N:** I do apologise for the wait! I'm in the process of moving countries so things have been hectic. This is a very short chapter so I'm planning to post more very soon.

As before thank you again to everyone who reviewed, it really means so much! Also a thank you to all those subscribed to alerts or added the story to favourites. It's a form of feedback too! :)

**- For disclaimer see chapter 1**

*** Chapter 5

The next day Harry went for a full confrontation. He knew that Draco would not be on his own walking from one class to the next but he was confident he'd be able to handle it. So after telling Ron and Hermione to go ahead he lay in waiting for Draco. It wasn't long before he heard the unmistakable voice from around the corner. Having picked a corridor that was empty he stood in the middle of it, arms crossed.

When Draco turned the corner he straight away noticed the look on Harry's face and it made him falter in what he was saying. "Potter!" he spit, still walking closer.

"We have things to discuss, Malfoy. Alone!" Harry said his voice low with a hint of danger in it.

"You're the one who is alone, Potter. Don't you think we can take you on?" One of the Slytherins asked.

"You're welcome to try." Harry just said, never taking his eyes of Draco. A few hexes were sent his way but he blocked them easy enough. "I suggest if you don't want me to retaliate that you leave now."

"It's alright guys. I can handle him." Draco said, his eyes still locked on Harry's. He had drawn his wand but not cast any spells. Eventually, grudgingly his friends left and they stood alone in the corridor.

Harry cast a quick Muffliato to make sure no one could listen in on them. Then he slowly approached Draco, stopping less than a foot from him. "Do you know what happens to people who disobey an order?"

"I don't have to obey you." Draco replied with a glare.

"That's what you think. So I tell you what happens. Punishment."

"You can't punish me."

"Oh but I can." Harry said a little gleefully. "Did you like the spell I cast on you yesterday? It's very simple yet quite effective. And I know many more for the most delicious reactions." With a quick wave of his wand he cast a spell that would make Draco feel like he was being spanked.

When the first blow fell on his bum Draco let out a surprised squeal and jumped, effectively landing in Harry's arms, which wrapped around him to hold him tight after unceremoniously taking his wand from him. When the next blow fell, there was nothing he could do, as much as he tried to free himself, Harry's grip was unrelenting. Harry had his arms pinned to his sides, so he could not even use them to hit Harry, without wand he couldn't hex him either. He tried to bite Harry but all he received was a laugh. After the fifth blow he hid his face in Harry's neck and whimpered. He tried to steel himself for the next blow, but it never came.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Harry asked gently, rubbing his hands over Draco's back soothingly.

For a moment Draco didn't move trying to process what was happening. When he realised that Harry's hold on him had loosened he quickly pulled free and took a few steps backwards. Grabbing his wand back he lifted it until it was pointing at Harry. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked, annoyed with himself when his voice wavered and his hand shook.

"I'm giving you what you need. And want. Don't try to deny it. Your body's reaction betrays you."

"You vile... bastard!"

"Running out of insults? My, you must be more affected than I expected you to be."

"Shut up!"

Harry smirked then calmly said. "We had best get a move on, class will start soon. See you later, Draco." Then he walked away, leaving Draco standing in the corridor, still shaking. 


	6. A sick spell, A delicious spell

**A/N:** I've had a good week, getting loads done both in terms of my moving and writing so I thought I'd treat you all to the next chapter.

Thank you **so much** to everyone who reviewed! You've no idea how much it means to me :)

**- For disclaimer see chapter 1**

*** Chapter 6

For two days they once again ignored each other. Harry knew he'd gone a little bit far this time, but he hadn't been able to resist. Giving Draco time to come to terms with what happened was the best thing he could do he thought.

It was on the third day, when he was leaving the great hall with Ron and Hermione after dinner, that he felt something hitting the shield he still used to protect himself. There was only one person that dared to attack him so he didn't need to look around to know who it was. He told his friends to go ahead without him, knowing they would just try to stop him from what he had to do. Once they'd rounded a corner and where out of sight he turned to where the spell had come from.

"Still attacking me, Malfoy?" He asked in a bored voice.

"Still walking around with a constant shield, Potter?" Draco shot back, stepping out into the middle of the corridor, facing Harry. They weren't alone but neither cared. "Bit of a coward, aren't you?"

"I consider it self-preservation, seeing as I know that you like to attack from behind. Which in all honesty is the far more cowardly attack. But then I suppose you know you stand no chance in a fair fight so you behave like a typical Slytherin and take the unfair route. Only, you still don't win..." Harry chuckled.

"You're just so full of yourself, Potter."

"Why are we here, Malfoy? Is it because you want more of what you got the last time?" Harry asked, still bored, his arms crossed in front of himself. He noted the blush spreading on Draco's cheeks. "I'd be happy to repeat it. All you need to do is ask."

"I would never willingly..."

"Yes, yes I know." Harry interrupted. "I get quite bored of the same litany. You think I would never force you into anything and you would never willingly agree. But I think we are both going to meet in the middle. I just wish you'd stop taking your time. It's such a waste!" He waved his arms in exasperation, thereby covering up the silent spell he threw at Draco. He smiled when he saw Draco's eyes go wide. It was a spell of preparation, only it didn't just relax and lube Draco's entrance. Thanks to a slight change Harry had made to it, Draco would feel as though someone was actually pressing their finger's into him.

Draco raised his wand, pointing it at Harry but before he could cast a spell he heard an Expelliarmus from nearby and his wand flew away from him. "Mr Malfoy! How many times do you wish to sit detention for attacking another student?" Professor McGonagall asked angrily as she approached, picking up Draco's wand as she did.

"But I didn't! He..." Draco trailed off and bit his lip. Harry suspected it was both because he didn't wish to admit to the spell Harry had cast as well as because of the effects it would still be having on him.

"You were about to attack him and that is enough. 20 points from Slytherin and you will meet me for detention in an hour. Now move along everyone! You too Mr. Malfoy, Mr Potter."

Harry turned and walked away slowly.

"Professor, could I have my wand back?" Draco asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"You can pick it up in an hour." McGonagall replied and walked away.

Harry sniggered and turned back to look at Draco who was sending him death glares. He considered for a moment whether he should put him out of his misery but before he could make his mind up Draco stalked away. At least as best as he could, while still feeling as though he had somebody's fingers inside him.

An hour later Harry was in McGonagall's office, having pleaded on behalf of Malfoy. Only moments after she eventually relented and gave him what he wanted there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called and Draco entered, looking flushed.

"Professor." He said, his voice hoarse.

"Are you alright, Draco? You don't look well." She asked with honest concern. She'd never seen him look anything but pale.

"I'm fine, Professor." He replied, walking closer with careful steps. "What should I do?"

"Well after a lengthy discussion, Mr Potter convinced me to give you two some time alone to try and sort things out between you." As she spoke Harry stepped out of the shadows to which he had kept, so Draco wouldn't see him straight away. "This constant fighting cannot go on and I'm willing to try this as we all know detention does not seem to bother either of you."

"But Professor..." Draco spoke up. "You can't seriously mean that!" He wailed.

"Don't worry neither of you will have a wand so you cannot hex each other. I already have Mr Potter's promise that you will not be physically fighting either. You will report back to me before two hours are over. Now Mr Potter, your wand if you please."

Harry walked over to her and was about to hand over his wand when Draco spoke up.

"Wait! I... You..." He didn't know how to say what he needed without making it obvious to the Professor what had happened.

"It's ok Draco. I know what you're thinking but it'll be fine." Harry reassure and gave up his wand before walking towards Draco. He stopped in front of him and smiled, not fazed by Draco's glare.

"Now you two, stand still." The Professor spoke again and pointing her wand at them, spoke a lengthy incantation that neither of them knew or understood. When she finished a bright silver and golden light enveloped them for a moment before it faded. "For the next two hours you will not be able to be more than 4 feet from one another. This is to ensure you don't walk off to do your own thing and escape what is still in effect you serving your detention."

"Thanks, Professor. We'll be back within two hours." Harry said and then opened the door, guiding Draco outside.

"How dare you?" Draco asked the moment they were alone in the corridor.

Harry just chuckled and kept walking, knowing that if Draco didn't follow of his own account he'd be forced to. "How many Finite Incantatems did you have your friends cast?" He asked after they were a few corridors from the Professor's office. When there was no answer he stopped and looked at Draco who was still glaring at him. "Well tell me!"

"Three." Draco ground out.

"You're lucky then." He said and kept walking, noticing that Draco fell into step beside him. "The spell will wear off within a few minutes, once a full hour and half is up. The initial spell lasts an hour, for each Finite Incantatem 10 minutes are added. I think it was after the fifth when things get too much... A side effect I haven't yet figured out how to change."

"What would make you create such a stupid spell?" Draco asked in frustration and annoyance.

"Stupid? It's far from stupid. I didn't create it though. I just adapted a regular preparation spell to be a little more... teasing shall we say."

"Teasing? Are you fucking joking? It's horrific!"

"Only because you were fighting it. If you were in a different setting where you could enjoy its full benefits... Believe me, it's quite delicious!" Harry explained, smiling at Draco.

"You're a sick pervert!" Draco sighed.

"No more than you. I know you liked the spanking spell." Harry chuckled.

"Fuck off." Draco snubbed but there was no feeling behind the words, his voice was still hoarse and he was starting to feel a little faint.

"We're nearly there, Draco. Just hold on." Harry said, seeing the state Draco was entering. He wrapped an arm around him to help him keep moving. Being to weak to fight, Draco just let himself be half carried.

"Where're we going?"

"Room of Requirement." Harry just answered.


	7. Room of Requirement the first

**A/N:** I seem to have got quite a following with this story. It's fantastic to see so many people reading the new chapters. :) So once again thank you **so much** to everyone who reviewed! You've no idea how much it means to me :D

**- For disclaimer see chapter 1**

*** Chapter 7

Once inside the Room of Requirement Draco could feel his legs buckling as the sensations he'd been feeling for over an hour, took their toll. Harry only just managed to pull him towards the four poster bed in the middle of the room before he was sure his legs would have given away under him. He lay stretched out and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths.

"Just relax it won't be long now." Harry said, sitting down at the end of the bed, leaning against its post.

"Must be a dream come true for you." Draco muttered.

"What, having you lying helpless on a bed? I suppose yes, but it's not quite the circumstances I wanted. You know I wouldn't take advantage of you."

"Noble bloody Gryffindor..."

"Would you rather I was a Slytherin and tied you up now to have my wicked way with you?" Harry asked with a roll of his eyes.

Draco didn't answer, instead he took a long look around the room. The wall across from him was a full length mirror, as was the ceiling of the bed. He tried to ignore how wanton he looked even to himself, lying spread on the bed as he was. Instead he focused on the wall behind him, reflected in the mirror, he could see it was lined with sex toys of all kinds, shapes and sizes. He didn't think it was the first time Harry had asked for this particular room so he asked, "Come here much?"

"Just sometimes." Harry answered, "spelling the curtains in my dorm shut gives only limited privacy. I come here when I need the assurance of more than just a little of it. Especially when I try out new spells and things."

Draco raised an eyebrow but decided not to question it. Especially because he could finally feel the sensations inside him stop. He almost whimpered at the feeling of loss but could contain it by biting his lip.

"Seeing as we are going to be stuck here for at least an hour, I think we should do some honest talking." Harry said after a few moments of silence. He had been studying Draco's body language and could tell that the spell had worn off. "Why do you keep fighting me?"

"How about we start with you explaining why you would use such a sick spell on me?" Draco asked back.

"For fun of course!" Harry laughed. "In my defence I would have taken the spell off again if you hadn't run away. Anybody else would have asked me to get rid of it but you're so damn proud you wouldn't even ask for that!"

"I am a Malfoy." Draco just replied matter of fact.

"Obviously!" Harry just laughed. "Honestly though, under the right circumstances the spell really is great. I know because I tried it." He winked at Draco who ignored him. Then thoughtfully he added. "How much walking did you do in the last hour or so?"

Draco considered the question for a moment then decided there was no harm in answering honestly. "To the Dungeons, the library, McGonagall's office and then here."

"Hmm I guess that explains it. Must be another side effect. I've only tried the spell on myself and I never did any walking. I suspect you basically just over-exhausted yourself."

"Like that makes it alright!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm sure you're still feeling some of it now, if you want, I can show you how useful it is!" He grinned suggestively at Draco

"Forget it!" Draco insisted and sat up, moving as far away from Harry as he could.

"Well then tell me why you still fight me!"

"I've always fought you." Draco just replied evasively.

"That neither means you have to keep doing it nor does it explain why your attacks have changed. You regularly do it in front of people now even though you know you never win. I've started wondering if you like the embarrassment of losing. Is that one of your kinks? Do you get turned on by humiliation?"

"Fuck off!"

"Can't! So you might as well explain it." Harry shrugged. He waited a while but when no response was forth coming he spoke up again. "Is it because you think it's the only way I'll pay attention to you? Because that's what I thought in the beginning. But really you should have long since realised that there are other ways."

"Do you love me or something? Because you're damn insistent!"

"Love you? When all you ever do is throw insults and hexes my way? When the only Draco I really get to see is a prick? Hardly likely to make me love you... I do fancy you though, that much should have been obvious. And I happen to know that you fancy me too. So again, why fight me?"

Draco just shook his head and sighed in exasperation.

"Are you embarrassed by your feelings? Do you fight with me to try and convince yourself you hate me when really you don't?"

"So full of yourself again..." Draco said with a roll of his eyes.

"For gods sake, Malfoy! Stop behaving like such a jerk."

Draco just sneered and turned his head away. Harry found his temper flaring so high he couldn't control himself. Moving forwards he took hold of Draco's legs and pulled on them until Draco was lying on the bed again, then he quickly lay down on top of him, effectively pinning him to the bed. Taking hold of Draco's wrists he pinned them over their heads and then leaned down to kiss him.

Caught by surprise Draco was unable to fight back and when he felt Harry's lips against his own, he reacted without conscious thought, kissing back hungrily. Even when he realised what was happening he couldn't find the strength to pull away. So they kissed for a long time until eventually the need for air became too great.

Pulling away a little, Harry lifted himself enough so he could look at Draco but still hold him in place. "You obviously want this so just stop fighting me." He whispered gently.

"I can never submit to you!" Draco said, shaking his head. There was no force in his voice this time, Harry rather thought he heard regret.

"Whatever the reason may be it can be sorted out. If you don't want people to know, that's fine, they don't have to!" Harry still spoke gently. He was determined to get to the bottom of it and had realised force wouldn't likely work. "You've reacted to me in a physical way so your body is definitely interested. How about you switch off your mind for the next hour and let your body take control? I won't even see it as you submitting to me and the challenge will still be on afterwards." Harry didn't give Draco a chance to respond, instead claiming his mouth in a searching kiss.

Letting go of Draco's wrists, Harry instead ran his hands down Draco's arms, and along his sides. Then he used one arm to brace himself and trailed the free hand over Draco's chest. Unclasping his robe he moved it out of the way and then trailed his hand underneath the shirt. When his fingers touched naked skin he could feel Draco's muscles trembling. Slowly he ran his hand higher until he reached a nipple, which he proceeded to tease until he drew a moan from Draco. Then he moved on to the other and gave it the same treatment.

Draco wrenched his head away from Harry's and bit his lip to stop himself from moaning again. He didn't fight though, even when Harry started kissing his neck, nibbling and licking as he went. Reaching Draco's earlobe, Harry bit into it gently at first before sucking on it. He grinned inwardly when Draco moaned again. Trailing his hand lower again he stroked his way down Draco's thigh and then up the inside, using his nails he managed to draw another moan from Draco.

"Never heard anything so delicious from you." Harry whispered into Draco's ear before licking at the outer shell.

Draco didn't respond. Instead he just let the sensations Harry was creating wash over him. Especially when Harry ran a teasing finger along the outline of his erection. Thanks to Harry's spell he'd already been hard for too long and thus even the lightest touch affected him. He couldn't stop his hips from bucking or the groans that escaped him.

Harry sat back a little and smirked at Draco, enjoying the reactions he was getting. He quickly opened Draco's tie and dropped it on the bed over his head. Then he unbuttoned the top of Draco's shirt before taking both shirt and jumper and pulling them up his chest. Draco hesitated only for a moment before he lifted himself up enough so Harry could pull the clothes off completely. After discarding them Harry just took a moment to drink in the sight of Draco's naked, well toned chest, its smooth, pale skin and the faintest dusting of blond hair

"Someone works out a lot." He teased, trailing his fingers over Draco's six pack. "I like that." He leaned down, trailing his tongue over the muscles, feeling them rippling beneath his touch. While still kissing and licking Draco's chest, Harry moved his hands lower once again and opened Draco's trousers. Draco sighed noisily when his erection sprang free of its confines.

Pulling away completely Harry made quick work of Draco's trousers, pulling them off completely and throwing them aside. Then he settled himself between Draco's spread legs. Trailing his hands over Draco's thighs he looked at him questioningly.

"Today, you still have a choice how far I go. There's no doubt I want to fuck you, but not against your will. So, will you let me?"

Draco shook his head, not looking at Harry. He knew better than to give himself time to think and knew that if he looked at Harry, he'd see things like honesty and maybe even caring. It would destroy the moment.

"Shame but your choice." Harry said before leaning over Draco and quickly tying his hands to the headboard with his tie. Draco was about to protest but was silenced when Harry kissed him. When he pulled away again he gently said, "You may not want me to fuck you yet – and that is your right – but that won't stop us having fun. I won't gag you, so you can stop me if you must. But be sure you mean it."

When he pulled away again he trailed his hands down Draco's chest once more before taking a firm hold of Draco's erection. He smirked when Draco bucked his hips involuntarily. He kept his hold firm but didn't move, instead he used his other hand to tease and massage Draco's balls. Leaning forwards he lapped at the already leaking tip, getting his first taste of Draco, pleased to hear him let out a low groan.

Lifting his head Harry spend a moment just taking in Draco's still form. His hands were tightly clenched in the tie, holding them in place, his head thrown back somewhat, his eyes firmly shut, cheeks flushed, lips parted. His chest was heaving with every breath. This was exactly what he had wanted to see, the real Draco behind the Malfoy mask.

Feeling him pulse in his hand, he knew Draco wouldn't last long. The spell had done its job quite well, Harry knew, as he had noticed that Draco was hard even when he first came into McGonagall's office. Taking some pity, he started to slowly stroke his length and let go of Draco's balls and instead pushed two fingers into him. As he was still stretched and well lubricated he could take them easily and so Harry quickly added another. Then he crooked his fingers in searching. When Draco bucked his hips and groaned he knew he'd found his prostrate and kept working it.

He gradually built up his rhythm not surprised that it wasn't long before Draco came. What did surprise Harry was the force behind it, his body thrashing wildly in its bonds, a nearly animalistic cry leaving his lips. He kept pumping until the last spurts had left him, then he pulled away and sat back once again just watching. Draco lay limp before him, panting heavily, his eyes still firmly closed, sweat making his skin glisten.

As he didn't have his wand, Harry asked the room for a bowl with warm water and a cloth. It appeared next to him straight away and he used it to proceed to clean Draco's chest, wiping away his cum. Once he was done with that he let the bowl vanish again, freed Draco's hands and then lay down beside him, propped up on one elbow, his hand trailing over Draco's chest.


	8. Room of Requirement the second

**A/N:** I've a busy week coming up so not sure when I can post again. Hope you enjoy this chapter! (reviews might help to get me to poster faster! Lol)

Thanks again to those who reviewed chapter 7!

**- For disclaimer see chapter 1**

*** Chapter 8

It took many long minutes before Draco's breathing had evened out and he had sufficient strength back to move. Seeing as his arms still lay limply above his head he moved them to his sides to let the blood flow easier. As he did so his hand accidentally brushed Harry's groin, causing him to let out a little groan. Turning his head sharply he looked at Harry, seeing that he had closed his eyes for a moment before blinking and looking at him again.

Their eyes locked for a moment and something happened that Draco couldn't even explain to himself. He leaned in and captured Harry's lips in a passionate kiss at the same time as his hand curled around the hard flesh. He gave it a few teasing strokes through the material before working on opening the trousers.

Pulling away from the kiss, Draco settled himself between Harry's legs. He pulled the trousers down enough to give him the access he needed then he leaned forwards and took the tip of Harry's erection in his mouth. When Harry's hips bucked involuntarily, Draco put his hands on Harry's hip to hold him still. Then he slowly took more of Harry in, running his tongue along the length as he did so.

"Fuck, Draco!" Harry moaned both at the sensations as well as the surprise. He hadn't expect that he would get to touch Draco, never mind that Draco would willingly return the favour. His hands grabbed at the sheets in an attempt to ground himself, when Draco started sucking and bobbing his head up and down.

Draco shifted his hold on Harry's hips, so that he used his forearm to hold him down, this freed up his other hand, which he then used to start massaging Harry's balls. When he then used one finger to press the point just behind his balls it was Harry's undoing and he came unable to even give Draco a warning. The blond didn't seem to mind as he kept sucking and drank everything that was offered to him. When Harry was spent, Draco sat back and this time it was his turn to watch as Harry lay, panting heavily.

Harry recovered faster however and opening his eyes he looked at Draco and grinned. "That was unexpected."

"What, you thought I was a virgin?" Draco asked back, falling back into his usual pugnacious-self. Looking around the room he located his clothes and went to pick them up before getting dressed.

"I certainly didn't expect you to be as good at giving head as you obviously are!" Harry replied, watching while Draco dressed.

"Just proves that even Boy Wonder himself can be wrong."

"I wonder what made you do it..." Harry said more to himself, folding his arms behind his head and looking at his reflection in the mirror above him. It was something of an odd sight as he was still fully dressed but his trousers were still open and tugged down, his now limp penis hanging out.

Draco mumbled something intelligible. When Harry asked about it, he didn't reply.

"Come back on the bed and sit down, Draco. We still have a lot of time before we need to go."

"Fine," Draco huffed and sat as far from Harry as he could.

"So you won't tell me what made you reciprocate... but at least you can no longer deny that there is something between us. You certainly enjoyed yourself!"

Draco didn't reply. He just crossed his arms and turned to look the other way.

Harry sighed and lifting his bum he pulled up his trousers, closed them and then quickly moved to straddle Draco's lap. Pulling on Draco's arms he loosened them and moved them to his side before he leaned close until their chests were pressed together. "You've already let your mask drop before. There's little point in wearing it now."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I do. You're the Malfoy heir, it may be a privilege but it comes at a cost. You're expect to behave a certain way at all times. Be in control of yourself, your emotions, your thoughts even. And I've come to realise, that is the exact thing why we fit so well. You need a way to drop that mask on occasion, so you can stop being in control. I can give you that but you're still fighting me."

"Shut up, Potter." Draco said harshly.

"Why? Because you don't like to hear the truth?" Harry asked, trailing his fingers down the side of Draco's face.

"Rather than analysing my life how about you look at your own?" Draco shot back and turned his head a little so he could bite Harry's fingers.

"But I have done!" Harry protested, pulling his fingers away, giving Draco a glare which was answered with a satisfied smirk. Turning his glare into a grin Harry leaned forwards and licked Draco's neck from collar to ear before sucking on his earlobe.

"Get off!" Draco moaned and tried to push Harry away.

The Gryffindor however was holding on to the bedpost behind Draco and could therefore not be moved. "I'll stop if you apologise for biting me."

"No way!"

"Then deal with it." Harry chuckled and kept teasing Draco's neck and ear. He also started grinding his hips into Draco, causing a delicious friction on both their groins.

"Stop it!" Draco groaned, still trying futilely to push Harry off him. "Please..."

It was barely a whisper but Harry heard it and stopped. He didn't move off him but he pulled away enough that only their legs were touching. "Powerful word that." He smiled and cocked his head to the side a little. He gave Draco some time to compose himself, ignoring the glare sent his way. "Now, where were we? ...oh yes. You said I should analyse my own life. I did do that, extensively...

"See, my life is something of the exact opposite of yours. I've never had any control. It was always other people making decisions for me. Starting with where I grew up, my lack of childhood, fighting Voldemort... absolutely everything in my life was decided by someone else. There are expectations on me too. What I should do after school, whom I should date... It gets quite frustrating you know. So I need a way to exert some control. And when I went looking for my prey, it ended up being you. We all know how stubborn a Malfoy can be. But you should know that I can be very stubborn myself. If I want something, I'll work on getting it until I'm satisfied."

"If you're not happy with your life, why don't you take control of that rather than trying to control other people!"

"I can always do both." Harry grinned. "I'm not interested in a vanilla relationship. And you're the only one in reach at this point in time, who can give me what I want."

"But I won't!" Draco said harshly and pressing his hands flat against Harry's chest he pushed hard, causing him to fall backwards. Draco quickly jumped up and went to the door, hoping to leave. He didn't bargain with the spell still cast on them by McGonagall however and when he tried to walk more than 4 feet away from Harry he was yanked back harshly by an invisible force that was so strong he actually landed on the bed.

Harry moved quickly and lay beside him once more, half covering Draco with his own body to hold him in place. "Foolish Slytherin!" He chuckled. "You can't be more than 4 feet from me, remember? And I'm not going to leave this room yet."

"What do I have to do to make you leave?" Draco pressed out, his fists clenched at his sides, held tightly by Harry.

"First of all, I want you to admit that you enjoyed what we did." Harry said, looking at Draco expectantly.

They spent a full 5 minutes lying still, neither speaking or moving. Harry was waiting patiently while Draco fought an inner battle with himself. Ultimately Draco knew he had no real choice and so he ground out, "was alright."

"Not good enough."

"You blasted..."

"Careful Draco... I may not take too kindly to being insulted right now." Harry warned his voice teasing.

"Fine! I enjoyed it. What are you gonna do about it?" Draco challenged.

"Was that so difficult?" Harry asked and leaned down to peck Draco's lips. "As for what I'm gonna do about it... repeat it obviously. Which brings us to the next point. McGonagall is going to expect us to stop fighting after this. Well... maybe not expect it, but hope for it at least."

"Hardly likely to happen." Draco just said.

"Oh but it is. Because if you want to leave this room then you're going to agree that next time you feel like fighting me you'll instead just talk to me. There must be something we can do instead of hexing each other. Maybe a snogging session... a hand job or even a little spanking session." Harry proposed, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"You've got to be joking!" Draco half whined.

"Absolutely not. There is little point in you fighting me seeing as you never win anyways. All you have to agree to is to talk to me like a normal person would."

"I have a reputation to uphold!"

"Fuck your reputation! It's in bits because you never win. Haven't you realised that people are talking about you because of it?"

"They aren't!"

"Yes they are!" Harry insisted, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not doing it in front of others though!"

"That's ok. You can try and get me on my own or we can hide somewhere... there'll be ways."

"Fine." Draco huffed.

"I'm glad we're getting somewhere. Now on to the last point." Harry grinned when Draco sighed painfully. "You're going to meet me here again in one weeks time."

"No way!" Draco said forcefully, pushing and shoving at Harry who was still holding him tightly.

"My dear Draco..." Harry said calmly. "If you don't willingly agree I will just have to cast another spell on you like I did today."

"Argh!" Draco half screamed, still writhing underneath Harry to try and get free.

"For God's sake Draco! Calm down! I've just asked you to meet me, it's not like I said let me fuck you!"

"But that's exactly what you're going to try and do!" Draco protested loudly.

"Not unless you want me to." Harry replied calmly.

"I hate you!" Draco mumbled quietly, going limp in defeat.

"That's alright, seeing as I didn't ask you to love me." Harry grinned and leaned in, pressing his lips against Draco's. He wasn't fazed when there was no response. He just parted his lips and licked over Draco's lower lip before sucking it into his mouth. When Draco still didn't respond Harry pulled away. Looking at Draco he could see he'd done enough for the day, now the Slytherin was going to need some time to take it all in and process it. And so he pulled away from Draco completely and stood up, holding a hand out to Draco, which was brushed aside and Draco stood up without his help, glaring at him viciously. "I've given you enough to think about for today. Let's go."

Draco looked at Harry's back in surprise, watching him move towards the door. He soon followed, though only cautiously, expecting to be pounced on at any moment. When Harry actually opened the door, Draco slipped outside quickly, feeling speechless.

"Don't look so surprised. McGonagall is expecting us." Harry just said and walked off down the corridor.

Draco followed at a slight distance, looking forwards to getting his wand back.


	9. Willing, Not Willing

**A/N: **So it has been a really busy week for me. It's been great though, we've had beautiful weather and lots of things happening. I would be out now too, only I got a cold and feel crap. Have a friend coming over tomorrow and staying the weekend so thought I'd stay in tonight to try and get well. And while I was at it I though I'd be nice and treat yous to another chapter.

Didn't get a lot of reviews on the last chapter... wonder if you didn't like it...? But still loads of people read it so not sure. Hope this one will be more to your taste and maybe you'll leave a review at the end? They do mean a lot to me...! :)

**- For disclaimer see chapter 1**

Chapter 9

Three days later Harry was just minding his own business on his way to the library when he was faced with an angry looking Draco blocking his way, wand pointed at him.

"Malfoy." Harry greeted, looking at him questioningly.

"You took advantage of me, Potter!"

"Me? Take advantage of you? Are you feeling alright?" Harry asked with some concern, stepping closer and putting a hand on Draco's forehead to check if he had a temperature.

"Get your filthy hands off me." Draco said harshly and took a step back, brushing Harry's hand away.

"Oh Malfoy... So tell me, how did I take advantage of you then?" He asked patiently, glad that they were alone.

"That perverted spell of yours! It made me do things I would never do willingly."

"Back at the will thing, are we?" Harry asked with a chuckle. "Let me explain the spell to you. As I had mentioned before it's an adaption of a preparation spell. The original would basically stretch and lubricate you to make entrance easier. With my adaption it's much more like the physical act of preparation, meaning you actually feel as though you have someone's fingers inside you. Starts easy enough with just one and then gradually builds up to three.

"I had mentioned to you that you were lucky, if you had had your friends cast anymore Finite Incantatems another finger would have been added for each spell until it becomes a fist. Sounds horrifying I know but actually, there are man that enjoy it. Anyway it's one of the side effects I've been working on but haven't yet managed to eliminate.

"The spell does not cause you to lose your inhibitions, nor does it force you to do something you don't want. All it really does is prepare you for sex and in the process it is likely to arouse you. So the only thing clouding your judgement would have been your own arousal. Which wouldn't have been enough to force you to do something you really don't want. Therefore I did not take advantage of you in anyway whatsoever." Harry finished smugly.

"You tied me up!" Draco complained, somewhat weakly.

"Not until we were already half way to having sex and you had plenty of opportunity to say no. You even let me take off your clothes without stopping me. And you certainly weren't tied when you went down on me. At that point the effects of the spell would have worn off seeing as you had already come. There was nothing, whether magical or physical which forced you to do that."

"You slimey..."

"Draco!" Harry interrupted with a hint of warning, stopping Draco from insulting him. The blond glowered at him but didn't reply. "I think you should lower your wand before someone passes by and thinks you're attacking me again."

Draco snorted and turned around, walking away in a flurry of robes. Harry just stared after him and chuckled before he continued on his way to the library.


	10. More Spanking Fun

**A/N:** So I honestly hadn't planned on posting this just yet. I hadn't even expected to be online now (I should be cooking as I haven't eaten since brunch) I'd expected to be fast asleep, trying to recover from a mad weekend but hey I've just had someone tell me the nicest thing about my writing so yeah, here you go. :)

I would like to dedicate this chapter to In Love With The Idea Of Love – just thank you!

**- For disclaimer see chapter 1**

*** Chapter 10

Five days after they'd been in the Room of Requirement it was Harry's turn to approach Draco. They were in a fairly well used corridor but walking alone and he thought it perfect timing.

"Malfoy!" He greeted enthusiastically, smirking teasingly.

"Potter!" Draco snapped, narrowing his eyes at him and immediately drawing his wand. "Leave me alone!"

"Now, now, no need to be so brusque." Harry retorted, still grinning, his wand safely tucked away. When Draco tried to move past him he blocked his way.

"Get out of my way!" Draco snapped and fired off a few hexes, which all disintegrated when they hit Harry's protective shield.

Harry shook his head and with a few quick moves had Draco pinned against the wall, his wrists held tightly over his head.

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco asked, half panicked, trying to kick Harry to get free.

Harry merely stepped closer to give Draco less room to move. "I'd initially only planned to remind you that it was no more than two days before we meet again. But it appears I also have to remind you that you are not supposed to be hexing me."

"I've never agreed to any of it!" Draco snapped and then glared at the students walking past, staring at them, trying to contain their laughter.

"Have you already forgotten your last detention?"

Draco only growled in response and intensified his glare, now directing it at the brunette in front of him.

Harry grinned at him, then looked along the corridor distractedly for a moment. Facing Draco again he leaned in and place a quick peck on his lips, knowing they were currently alone,the students from before having moved on.. He purposefully loosened his grip and Draco predictably used the moment to push him away, as he did Harry took his wand and then took a few steps back. "Shhh!" Harry then half hissed, when Draco was about to say something. Only a moment later he looked at someone behind Draco and with a smile said "Professor."

"Are you two at it again?" Professor McGonagall sighed heavily.

"Not fighting this time, Professor." Harry chirped happily, he'd hidden Draco's wand in his robe and as they stood a few steps from one another without wands she couldn't punish them, he knew. "Just talking. I made him promise during the last detention that next time he felt the need to fight he would talk to me instead. He's upholding his promise."

She raised her eyebrow in surprise and disbelief. "Well as neither of you has your wand out I will choose to believe you. Just maybe with some time I can manage to also believe that you can live without fighting one another." With that she walked off, leaving them alone in the corridor once again.

"How...?" Draco started, wondering if and how Harry had known that a Professor was coming around the corner.

"Thank you, Harry for saving me from yet another detention." Harry dead panned.

Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest and just glared at Harry.

"Well just because I saved you from detention doesn't mean you won't get punished for trying to hex me again." Harry went on and using the Slytherin's own wand cast a now familiar spell on him.

Draco gasped and jumped in surprise when he felt a blow land on his bum. The move brought him closer to Harry who was still standing in front of him and grabbed his wrists who were flailing from the shock. "How dare you!" Draco snapped, yanking his hands free again, glaring even more intensely at Harry. To the Slytherin's growing irritation Harry just stood smirking at him.

When the next blow landed, Draco jumped again though this time he was prepared enough not to move forwards. When the third blow landed nearly straight after he groaned and grabbed hold of Harry's shirt. "Make it stop!" He ordered.

"No." Harry just said calmly, still smirking. He hid the wand in his robe again when he heard a group of students approaching. Their laughter died down when they saw the two most famous school enemies, apparently locked in another battle. They slowed down before they got too close, watching with interest.

"Keep moving!" Draco snapped at them, not letting go of Harry's clothes.

Harry just stood grinning and shrugged at the others. "You shouldn't be so rude to your fellow students." he admonished.

"Rude! You talk to me about, ow!" Draco interrupted himself when another harder blow landed on him. "...fucking rudeness. When you're the one casting crazy spells on me!" He could barely contain a groan when another blow hit his bum that was starting to get quite sore. "Make it fucking stop!" He swore loudly, tightening his hold on Harry's clothes to the point that he was nearly chocking him.

"You're enjoying this too much." Harry whispered. "You don't really want it to stop." As he said this he moved one arm until his hand reached Draco's groin. He knew that the blonde's robe would cover his actions so he started to lightly trail his finger's along Draco's hardening flesh.

"You wanker!" This time Draco couldn't stop the groan, he just hoped that the students that had now gathered to watch the exchange thought it was a groan of pain. He tried to pull away from Harry but the blows still landing on him thwarted every weak effort. "What do you want?" He asked weakly after yet more blows.

"I think you know what I want." Harry whispered.

"I can't!" Draco whined and pressed his head against his hands still wrapped in Harry's clothes.

"Say it, Draco."

Draco didn't move or respond for some time. He groaned or whimpered occasionally when another blow hit but so quietly that only Harry heard it. At long last he quietly said, "Please, Harry. Make it stop."

Before Draco had finished Harry had his wand out and cast the counter spell. Turning to the people in the corridor he spoke, "None of you will breath a word of this to anyone... of authority! Now leave!"

There was no questions asked, no comments made. In silence every last student left the corridor until Harry and Draco were alone again. Only then did Harry pull Draco into a tight hug. "Hush it's alright now. You've done well, my pet!"

Draco had no strength left to fight so he let himself be pulled into a hug and hid his face in the crook of Harry's neck. He felt Harry's hands stroking along his back, then moving lower and gently cupping his now fairly sore bum. He hissed at the pain the touch caused.

"You know you deserved it, don't you?" Harry asked kindly, rubbing his hands lightly over the abused flesh.

Draco didn't respond but rather just whimpered at the pain. Then it was gone. He felt the touch of magic and the burning subsided until there was just a light stinging left. It was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Go get some rest." Harry then said and gave Draco back his wand before leaving him standing alone in the corridor.


	11. Date time

**A/N:** **So there was me asking for reviews and I got them... bit overwhelmed by the amount of responses to the last chapter actually! But in a good way :) So HUGE MASSIVE thank you to you all!**

**Now then this is a very long A/N but I felt I had to address these things, so I hope you will bear with me...**

I've been wondering how far I can take this story and your responses help me along, so please keep them coming (suggestions are welcome too even if I can't guarantee they'll be used)! All in all the responses are still positive which is great. Some of you seem a little affected by Harry's intensity, so I just wanted to point out that he isn't intentionally being mean or cruel, it's just that... basically... he's trying to get Draco to stop hiding behind his aristocratic Malfoy-self.

I guess he has an unusual way of doing it but hey the goal justifies the means or whatever the saying is.

Then I do always say at the beginning of each chapter that **full Disclaimer is in Chapter 1** but I thought maybe I would just repeat here that **this is a kink/bdsm fic**. That means that Harry is a Dominant and Draco his submissive and they will be doing kinky stuff. The spanking so far is just the beginning even though I'm not planning to make this very extreme. **There will be other kink scenes** and I know they aren't everyone's cup of tea, that's fine and perfectly normal. We all have our own different taste but I'm just telling/warning you.

Part of the reason I'm pointing this out again is that this chapter has a scene towards the end which is a step up from spanking. So read at your own risk.

Now I shall shut up and let you get on with it :)

P.S. You had to wait a bit but it's my longest chapter yet! :p

*** Chapter 11

Harry had learned from the last time he wanted to meet Draco. So when one week after they'd been in the Room of Requirement the time for their 'date' came he was not on his way to the room. Instead he was in his dorm with his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. It had taken him some time to find Draco on the large map but when he had, he'd followed him as he made his way to the Slytherin common room.

And that's where he still was when it was only a few minutes to the time at which he should have been outside the Room of Requirement. Harry felt disappointed but also a little frustrated. He knew that he couldn't just let Draco get away with it again. He waited a while longer but Draco didn't move. Eventually he pocketed the map and threw his cloak over himself, then he set off towards the Dungeons.

It was easy enough to find some younger Slytherins and follow them back to the Portrait where he picked up the password and slipped inside unnoticed between them. Looking around the room he marvelled at how quiet it was considering how many students where inside. Everybody seemed to be wrapped up in something or other, the few people that were talking where doing so in hushed tones.

Locating Draco sitting in a big arm chair, reading a book he walked over. Leaning over the back of the chair he whispered, "Draco... didn't you forget something?"

Draco looked up startled. Turning to Pansy who was sitting beside him in another chair he quietly asked, "did you say something?"

"What? No, I didn't." She replied in confusion.

Draco shook his head in confusion. "Must have imagined it."

"I'm quite real and not imagined... You forgot something, Draco. And I'm disappointed." Harry whispered.

"Potter?" Draco asked quietly so Pansy wouldn't hear.

"Yes, my pet. Now tell me why I'm disappointed."

"I won't go!" Draco said harshly and a little too loudly, causing Pansy to look up at him startled.

"You ok, Draco?" She asked worriedly.

"Fine!" He just said and turned to look at his book again hoping she'd leave it. He could feel her gaze on him a while longer. He turned a page in his book even though he hadn't read anything. His mind was screaming at him to run but he knew if he couldn't see Potter he would just follow.

"I will make you go." Harry whispered after a while, then cast his favourite spanking spell again. He chuckled when Draco tensed at the first blow. No longer entirely new to the spell he managed to stay quiet surprisingly long. At the first groan Harry leaned in again. "Leave the common room and I will make it stop."

Draco shook his head, his hands tightly clutching the arm rests. He started biting his lip to stop himself from making any noises. After a particularly hard blow Draco jumped up out of his chair, glaring down at it as though it was to blame. The next blow hit and he jumped again, he could feel himself hitting something, someone. He couldn't see anything or anyone though. He could feel Pansy's worried gaze on him. He reached out trying to grab Potter and reveal him but he just hit thin air. Then the next blow landed.

He jumped again and was now stood in front of the fire, holding on to the mantle piece while trying to stop himself making any sounds. He realised his mistakes when two more blows quickly landed on him, he was standing in a perfect position for spanking and the blows hurt more. He whimpered then sighed in defeat and quickly made his exit from the room.

Harry slipped out with him but didn't yet cancel the spell. Instead he pushed Draco until he walked. Only once they had rounded several corners and were away from prying Slytherins or portraits did he cancel the spell.

"You're such a bastard!" Draco said, trying to make it sound forceful but really only sounding miserable.

Harry didn't reply instead he cast a spell that had Draco's hands tied inconspicuously behind his back then he cast another that acted like an invisible magical collar around Draco's neck, with a leash to Harry's wand.

"What the hell! You can't do this!" Draco protested, trying to free himself. Instead he felt a tug on the collar and was dragged behind a still invisible Harry.

"You should have just come to the Room of Requirement as instructed. Even if it was to say you didn't want anything to happen. You could have sent a note even. But no, the great Malfoy deemed it below himself." Harry ranted, showing the anger that had been building in him since he'd watched Draco go to the Slytherin common room.

Draco wanted to reply and defend himself but he could tell Harry was quite angry and thought it would be safer to stay silent. They climbed the stairs in silence. The only sound was a light tapping of their feet on the cold stone floor.

When they approached their destination, Harry took off his cloak and slung it over one arm. With a wave of his wand he made Draco's collar and leash disappear. Then he turned to the blank stone wall and paced in front of it a few times, thinking about the room he needed. Soon enough the large double door appeared.

Harry opened them but rather than going inside he turned back to Draco and pushed him until he was backed against the opposite wall. Moving close he pressed his body against Draco's, making sure that their groins met. They were both hard and while Harry managed to control himself, Draco threw his head back and groaned at the touch and slight friction. "I'm glad you liked my spell so much. I do rather enjoy seeing you squirm. But I guess you can tell." He thrust his hips against Draco for effect.

"You can't do this!" Draco feebly complained.

"Stop denying you like it. It's far too obvious. You know I can look after you. If you come inside with me, I will take care of this." He took hold of Draco's erection through the fabric of this clothes and started stroking it lightly. "And I will certainly make it worth your while."

Draco whimpered at the feeling. He tried to pull away but his hands were still tied behind his back and with Harry's body pressed so close there was no where he could go.

Harry stopped his teasing strokes and instead claimed Draco's lips in a passionate kiss while his hands explore Draco's clothed body. After a while he pulled away from the kiss only to lean close to Draco's ear and flick his tongue over it. "I'm going to go inside now. Whether you follow me or not I will be having fun tonight, I would prefer you to join me and let me take care of you." When he pulled away he gave one of Draco's nipples a little tweak before winking and with a quick wave of his wand untying Draco's hands.

Then he turned around to stride into the room he had summoned. As he walked he quickly took off his robe and threw it and his cloak beside the door, just inside the room. Then, still in full view of Draco he made short work of his tie before taking off his shirt and jumper in one go, casting them aside as well. For a moment he just stood revealing his naked back to Draco.

Then he started opening his trousers but rather than staying just at the entrance he now walked to the side, moving out of Draco's view. He knew Draco had been watching his little strip, he could feel those stormy eyes nearly burning into him. There was nothing for it now but waiting and hoping that he had done enough to get Draco hot enough so he couldn't resist the offer. While he waited, he quickly changed into a pair of tight leather trousers that he knew accentuated his every curve perfectly. He chuckled to himself and leaned against the wall just beside the door, waiting.

The Slytherin was torn. He was no longer tied and he had his wand. He could make a run for it and forget this ever happened. Or he could go inside and see what Harry would do this time. With a sigh he hung his head and entered the room. Reluctant but willing.

As he was standing just beside the door Harry knew Draco wouldn't see him immediately so he allowed himself to break into a grin the moment Draco entered. Step by step he was breaking down his defences. His frustration and anger was replaced with smugness and he felt quite pleased with himself. He spend a long moment just watching Draco as he looked around the room.

Turning to the side to which Harry had vanished, Draco noticed him standing leaning against the wall, just watching. "What do you want from me?" He asked somewhat deflated, looking at the still smiling Gryffindor questioningly.

Harry pushed himself away from the wall, closed the doors and then walked closer to Draco, stopping right in front of him. He reached out one hand and stroked Draco's cheek gently. "Thought you knew by now that I want you. Plain and simple." Then he leaned in and kissed him.

Draco hesitated a moment but then gave in and answered the kiss, parting his lips and letting their tongues wind around each other. Harry waved his wand and Draco felt a familiar magical touch that eased the burning in his bum. Then he felt his arms being lifted above his head, shackled to the ceiling. Another moment later he felt cold air hitting his skin and he realised he had just been stripped.

Without pulling away from their kiss Harry let his hands roam freely over Draco's body. Exploring the pale skin, teasing it with feather light touches, then scraping his nails along it. He spent a few long minutes that way, then he went to cup Draco's sore bum and pulled him closer, letting their erections as well as their naked chests clash together. Both moaned into each other's mouths. Keeping Draco's body pressed against his, Harry moved his head back a little, just enough to be out of Draco's reach.

"And you say you don't want this?" He asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow. "You've been hard since the spanking in front of your house... naughty... very naughty..." while talking, Harry lightly thrust his hips against Draco's, causing a delicious friction which had the blond biting his lip to stop himself from making any noises. "Still if I asked you whether you enjoyed the spanking or being tied naked like you are now... you would deny it, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would!" Draco hissed, glaring at Harry.

"It's the wrong answer though. The proof is right here after all." Harry had started stroking Draco's erection once again. "You know what happens to those that lie, don't you?"

Draco couldn't answer. He was using all his strength not to move his hips. The light strokes from Harry were torturous teasing that made him desperate to thrust his hips, hoping for some friction but he knew it wouldn't be granted.

"Answer me, Draco!" Harry said a little more harshly, pulling his hand away.

This time Draco moaned in frustration at the loss. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts, then he whispered, "punishment."

"Precisely!" Harry beamed at the bound man for a moment before he walked towards the shelf holding his toys.

"No more spanking... please." Draco said more in prayer than actual request, the last word so quiet he hoped it wouldn't be heard.

"That is a wish I can actually grant you." Harry said from where he was still opening drawers to check for toys. When he had found what he was looking for he continued. "You're sore enough as it is. It wouldn't be fair. Besides I know you enjoy being spanked so it would hardly be punishment. A flogging however we haven't tried yet and you are hanging rather deliciously from the ceiling. Just perfect for a flogging. Or a whipping but as you're new to it, that also wouldn't be fair."

He stopped in front of Draco once more, a flogger hanging over his shoulder while he was holding a ring in his hand. He showed it to Draco and grinned before taking hold of his erection and pulling the ring over it. "Can't have you coming prematurely now, can we?" He asked teasingly once it was in place around the base of his cock and balls.

Then he walked around to stand behind Draco. He ran his left hand down the length of Draco's back, enjoying the feel of the skin underneath his fingers. Then he lifted the flogger and hit Draco's back without using his full strength. This was meant to be pleasurable and he didn't want to scare the blond off. He relished in the gasp he received however. He struck again, disappointed when there was no sound. When on the third stroke he once again only got silence he felt frustration rising.

Walking to stand in front of Draco he put a hand under his chin and made him look up until their eyes locked. "Don't hold back, Draco. I want you to moan or scream or whatever you feel like. This is about letting go of your control. No one will ever know. If you stay quiet I will just have to use more force, which will mean more pain for you. I don't want to hurt you unnecessarily but I will if I must."

Draco could tell how serious Harry was being, yet this was no small matter to him. Control had been ingrained into him so deeply, to let go of it wasn't easy. He closed his eyes unable to stand the look in the emerald eyes piercing him.

Harry sighed and went round the chained up Slytherin once more. Lifting the flogger he brought it down yet again. This time there was a tiny groan and he almost smiled. He knew what he was asking of Draco. He knew it wouldn't be easy but it was part of what they were there for.

He struck Draco's back again and again, pleased when his efforts resulted in continuously louder groans and gasps. Every little sound he got was like music in his ears. When Draco's back was turning a nice shade of red Harry started on Draco's front. Knowing it would be more sensitive and that Draco had already taken a lot, Harry held back even more. It wasn't until he'd drawn several screams from Draco that he stopped entirely.

Leaving Draco hanging by his chains Harry went to return the flogger to it's rightful place. Bracing himself against the shelf and taking several deep breaths, he paused for a moment. Seeing Draco's mask dropping, watching him let go and hearing his moans and screams had affected him far more than he thought it would. He was surprised by the strength of his own feelings but pleased with Draco's progress. It bode well for their future together. And with that thought in mind he turned around and walked back to Draco again.

"You've done very well, my pet. I'm pleased with you, so you deserve a reward. Anything specific you would like?" He said when he stood in front of him, stroking a hand gently down the side of his face.

"Let me down... please..." Draco whispered. He was aching all over. His arms hurt from being pulled up, his skin seemed to be on fire and tingling pleasantly at the same time. He didn't understand it but he was hard albeit, or maybe because, of the flogging.

Harry nodded and with a flick of his wand the chains vanished. Draco almost collapsed but was caught in two strong arms that eased him gently to his knees. Harry then sat down on the floor and pulled Draco against his chest. Another flick of his wand and Draco's skin stopped burning as much, leaving only the pleasant tingling. Cradling Draco in his arms he held him tightly, stroking his back both soothingly as well as teasingly.


	12. The first time

**A/N:** I'll keep it short this time, promise!

1) Thank you for the reviews! :) They mean so much

2) Happy Birthday to In Love With The Idea Of Love – it's only one day late :)

**Remember disclaimer is in chapter 1 (and 11 now...)**

Enjoy!

*** Chapter 12

For a while they both stayed quiet with Harry holding Draco tightly. Eventually however Harry broke the silence. "I'm proud of you. You've come a long way tonight." He held Draco only a moment longer before standing up, pulling Draco to his feet as well. "As you obviously enjoyed yourself and you can tell so did I, we have several options now. I can do the same thing I did last time or you could let me fuck you this time. I promise, it will be worth your while. I will leave the choice up to you. If you will let me fuck you I want you to lie down on the bed. Otherwise just kneel beside me."

Draco looked at him wide eyed, wondering how this was a fair choice. Then again he should have known because Harry hadn't been playing entirely fair from the beginning.

Harry stood watching the indecision on Draco's face. He knew that his request wasn't entirely fair. For Draco to kneel beside him would be an act of submission beyond anything they'd done before. But then he had promised at no point that he would play fair and he was getting impatient and almost desperate to get his hands on that hot body. Beside, teasing Draco in any way was always fun and he fought hard to stop himself showing how much he was enjoying Draco's discomfort.

"I'm not going to kneel at your feet!" Draco said at length in a harsh and indignant voice.

"Well then I guess you should be lying down on the bed." Harry replied calmly, crossing his arms in front of his chest, the merest hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

"You're not giving me a fair choice."

Harry held Draco's challenging gaze for a long time. He could tell it was too early for Draco to kneel and that he wouldn't just lie down on the bed either. So eventually, suppressing a sigh, he gave in. "Fine, if you want a fairer choice... Lie down on the bed and let me fuck you or you can leave the room."

Draco almost growled, his fists clenching tightly. It was a better choice and yet at the same time it wasn't. If he left he'd have to take care of his erection himself. He could of course but he knew it wouldn't be anywhere near as satisfactory as having someone else take care of it.

In a way Harry wasn't entirely surprised to see Draco slowly making his way to the bed, his hands clenched at his sides. Grinning he followed and watched in amusement while Draco lay down stiffly. He sat on the edge of the bed facing Draco and spoke. "You made a good choice, Draco. And I'm glad you did. I'll make sure you enjoy yourself. However before we take this any further I have to know whether this will be your first time being fucked. I know you've some skill with your mouth but that doesn't have to mean you've gone all the way. I need to know the truth because it will make a difference to what happens next."

"I'm not a virgin, Potter." Draco hissed in annoyance, still not relaxing fully.

"Draco I'm being serious. If this is your first time, it's ok. I can still make it good but obviously it would be a bit different."

"I was being serious as well. You're not my first time." Draco glared intently at Harry.

"Ok, fair enough." Harry said almost defensively.

He got on the bed kneeling beside Draco and then leaned over him, running his hands up the blonde's chest teasingly. Then he trailed his hands along Draco's shoulders and down his arms until he reached his hands. Taking both of them he lifted them so they were lying over his head. Then he quickly took his wand from his back-pocket and with a quick spell had each of Draco's wrists tied to a bed post.

Draco growled. "What are you doing?"

"I've told you before that I want to see you lying spread-eagled so I can fuck you senseless. Well this is me fulfilling that promise." And with those words he spread Draco's legs and then cast another spell that had them tied to a bed post each. Then he kneeled over Draco once more and licked a trail from his stomach straight up to his neck, trailing his hands up Draco's sides at the same time. While he nibbled and licked Draco's neck he used one hand to hold himself up and let the other pinch and squeeze one delicate nipple after another.

He kept his teasing up only for a short while, too disappointed with the lack of reaction. Sitting back on his haunches he looked down at Draco with a thoughtful expression.

"What?" Draco asked after a while of just being stared at.

Harry stayed quiet for a little while longer. When he saw Draco squirming a little he spoke. "You made a choice to be here. If you don't enjoy yourself you can speak up seeing as I'm not gagging you. Same as with the flogging I want to hear you groaning and screaming. Whatever walls you have, you need to get rid of them because I won't be letting you come until I'm happy with your responses. You're going to get a moment to think about this and prepare while I go and get a few toys. Don't disappoint me." Giving Draco a strict look, Harry stood up and once again went back to the shelf holding the various toys.

He already knew a few things he wanted to use and quickly picked them out. Looking around the shelf he searched for inspiration what else he could use, in case Draco needed extra persuasion. When he had more items than he could carry he conjured a tray, levitated it in the air beside himself and loaded it up. When he was happy with his selection he quickly took off his trousers, sighing quietly when his erection was freed from its confines, and then went back to the bed, pulling the tray along beside him.

As the bed was free standing in the middle of the room he quietly approached it from the top, so Draco would not immediately notice him. Then he picked up the two feathers he had brought and taking one in each hand, ran them down the length of Draco's spread and tied arms. He didn't expect much of a reaction and was therefore even more pleased at the slightly sharper intake of breath as well as seeing Draco close his eyes.

He ran the feather up and down the pale skin a few times. When he stopped he leaned down so that his face was just a few inches from Draco's. He didn't have to wait long before Draco opened his eyes, wanting to know what was happening. There was a gasped of surprise and then a look of confusion.

"I hope you're ready." Harry whispered and then winked before moving away again. Going around to the side of the bed he made sure to keep the tray with toys out of Draco's line of vision. He put one feather away and then with the other still in hand he sat down at the side of the bed trailing it along Draco's chest and leg and back up again. He kept it up for a while and then charmed the feather to move on its own accord, trailing random patterns along the entire length of Draco's body. It straight away set off travelling down Draco's leg until it reached his feet, where it moved along the sole and between the toes. Harry couldn't help his smile when Draco started giggling and twitching in his bonds.

Letting the feather do its work, Harry went to pick up the next toy; a pinwheel. This one, a little stick with a spiked wheel at the tip, he also used to trail patterns on Draco's body. When he trailed it across Draco's chest and over his nipples the reaction was exactly what Harry wanted to see. The blond moaned and jerked in his bonds, trying to get away and yet wanting more at the same time. Knowing how tantalising the sensation was and enjoying Draco's squirming, Harry kept his teasing up for quite a while.

Eventually he put the pinwheel away again but let the feather continue on its explorations. Then he took one of the pillows and pushed it underneath Draco's bum, positioning the blond so he would have easy access. Even though he knew he could use a spell, Harry picked up a jar of lube and covered his fingers liberally with it. He was going to do this his way, wanting to know what Draco felt like.

"I hope you're ready. If not, this is the time to say something." Harry said while settling himself between Draco's legs. He waited for a moment but there was no reply and Draco just lay with his eyes tightly shut. As he wasn't certain that Draco had been truthful Harry decided to go slow. He suspected that even if he was still a virgin the Slytherin would never admit to it.

So he ran a finger down the length of Draco's erection, along his balls and slowly further back still. He stopped to tease the spot just behind Draco's balls before moving on and gently pressing just one finger against Draco's entrance. There was little resistance so he pushed it in slowly then paused to give the blond time to adjust. Soon enough he added a second finger and started scissoring them. He was growing in confidence that maybe Draco really hadn't been lying as he was doing very well but he was still not going to take any chances.

After he had added a third finger he crooked it looking for a certain spot. He knew that he'd found it when Draco tensed and groaned then bit his lip trying to stop himself making any sounds. Harry smirked, having expected little else. He continued his assault for a little while but then stopped fully removing his fingers and leaning over Draco to look him in the eyes.

"I do enjoy watching you squirm but you're spoiling it. You're still not letting go. What we are doing is still about letting go of your control. Let the feelings wash over you, let them take over and don't hold back. I want to see you writhing in pleasure, want to hear how much you're enjoying yourself. I know what I'm asking, I know it's not easy for you but I still expect it. If you don't enjoy yourself, tell me and I will let you go. If you disappoint me, you will also be freed and leave... without getting to come. So it is in your best interest not to be holding back. Do you understand?"

Draco swallowed hard at the look in Harry's eyes. A part of him was desperate to comply and let go. Another part of him kept telling him he should not be there, should demand to be freed and leave. Harry could see the war waging inside Draco, it was written in his eyes. After a lengthy silence Draco eventually nodded his head just a fraction.

It was all Harry needed and he grinned at Draco before leaning down and kissing him. Draco only took a moment before he answered and they kissed hungrily, winding their tongues around the other's. Pleased with Draco's response, Harry trailed his finger down the blonde's chest, scrapping his nails over the pale skin before stroking it soothingly. Ignoring Draco's groin, he trailed his hand down a delicate hip and along his thigh instead. From there he once again moved to the blonde's entrance, pushing two fingers in at once.

The groan he received made Harry pull away from their kiss. "That's it!" He whispered encouragingly, moving his fingers in and out before adding a third again. "Show me how you feel." This time, Draco did as asked, moaning and groaning with every thrust and touch of his prostate. Harry watched Draco's face intently, enjoying the emotions that were playing on it. It was such a rare sight that Harry couldn't help but marvel.

The longer the teasing went on, the more control Draco lost. Sooner than he wanted he was at a point where he no longer cared about his reputation or pride. He only had one goal left, he was desperate to come. But as yet the cock ring he still wore stopped it. Focusing on his need there was only one real option. Slightly hoarsely he whispered, "more... Need more!"

Harry jumped and was roughly pulled out of his reverie of watching Draco. He stopped the movement of his hand but left his fingers in place. "Did you just ask for more?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Yes," Draco answered through gritted teeth.

"Are you begging me to fuck you?"

Draco turned his face away and shut his eyes tightly. He was desperate, his erection throbbing nearly painfully but he couldn't beg. Or could he?

"Say it, Draco. Whatever it is you want, you have to say it." Harry said and then ever so slowly pulled out his fingers, watching in fascination as Draco screwed up his face in disappointment and frustration.

"Take off the fucking ring!" Draco eventually demanded when he'd pulled himself together a little.

"That's no way of asking for something." Harry replied calmly but pinched one of Draco's nipples painfully, delighted when Draco gasped.

"Will you take it off?"

Harry shook his head and pinched the other nipple, this time only receiving a wince.

Gritting his teeth, Draco looked at Harry defiantly. "Please take off the ring and fuck me properly."

Harry smiled in satisfaction. He hadn't expected Draco to give in so easily and was therefore even more pleased. Leaning in he once again kissed Draco, exploring the still unfamiliar territory. At the same time he picked up the lube again and covered his erection liberally with it. Once he was satisfied he pulled away from the kiss and settled himself between Draco's legs. "I hope you're ready because you're going to get exactly what you just asked for." Harry said and smiled before easily pushing into Draco.

Draco tensed in his bonds, pulling at them in a vain attempt of getting free. He had been well prepared and while the first intrusion wasn't entirely pain free it was still what he needed and felt so much better than he had expected. When Harry pulled out only to slam back in again, he threw his head back and groaned loudly. Even though he could barely move in his bonds he tried to push himself further onto Harry, trying to meet him for every thrust, wanting to get him deeper inside. He pulled harder at his ties, not caring if he hurt his wrists, he was desperate to be touched. All he needed to come was for the cockring to be gone but he couldn't ask again.

Having quickly and easily build up a rhythm, Harry was pushing in and out of Draco steadily. He could tell how close the blond was but he wasn't quite ready yet to give him what he wanted. So for a while longer he enjoyed watching the squirming form, moving desperately underneath him. He was nearly screaming on every hit to his prostate, his head thrown back, a flush covering his usually pale skin.

A tiny whimpered "please" that was barely audible, finally made Harry relent. Taking hold of his wand, he vanished the ring at the same time as he wrapped his hand around the throbbing flesh. Nothing else was needed for Draco and he came forcefully, his entire body twitching with the force of his orgasm. Harry was still watching in fascination but the clenching muscles around his own flesh became too much and he too was pushed over the edge.


	13. Aftermath

**A/N:** Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out. Things have been busy and when I tried posting this before the website wouldn't let me. Also while reading it again I realised I don't like this chapter much, I tried fixing it which meant you had to wait longer. I'm still not happy with it but I've done what I can. I've the next two chapters written so if I change too much in this one I have to change the next ones too... that would mean delaying the next post as well! :P  
>Anyway I know that this is short without much action... Just see it as an interlude :p<p>

Thank you so much to everyone who takes the time to review, you've no idea how much every single comment means to me!

To those of you who had hoped Draco was a virgin, I'm sorry for spoiling it but I just didn't see him as one. He's reluctant with Harry but not because of that... I hope you're still going to keep reading and hopefully enjoying!

**Remember disclaimer is in chapter 1 (and 11 now...)**

*** Chapter 13

Harry collapsed on top of Draco and lay there for a few moments. Recovering faster than Draco he pushed himself up, resting on one elbow so he could watch Draco. With his tousled hair and red cheeks he looked quite unlike himself. There was no sign of the perfectly sculpted Malfoy, this was just Draco, thoroughly fucked and with no control left, at least for the moment. Letting his gaze run the length of Draco's body Harry noticed that the feather was still moving and as it made its way up Draco's thigh the blond was unsuccessfully trying to move away, the teasing strokes now too much for him to enjoy.

A quick wave of his wand and Harry dismissed the feather as well as Draco's bonds and the other toys he'd brought. He wouldn't need any more of them tonight. Then he summoned a bowl of water and set about cleaning them up, pleased when Draco didn't move away but rather seemed to be pushing into the touch. When he was done he lay down again and gathered Draco in his arms, holding him close against his own body.

"I'm so very proud of you. You've come much further than I expected or even hoped."

Draco didn't respond but let out a little sigh.

"We can stay here tonight like this if you want and just get up early to get back to our dorms. Is that something you'd like?"

Draco shook his head.

"I may be proud of you but I'm not beyond punishing you again if you spoil it." Harry said sternly, getting annoyed with Draco's lack of response.

"Just need a few moments." Draco breathed heavily.

"Alright. You've done well so we'll stay like this as long as you want. Only condition is that you have to tell me what's on your mind."

"Nothing." Draco replied too quickly.

"Never lie!" Harry admonished, smacking Draco's bum.

Draco muttered an apology, barely believing his own ears. He was cosy in Harry's arms and yet a voice in his head kept shouting at him to run. He felt so confused.

"So what are you thinking?"

"I'm just... so confused." Draco replied at length.

"Why?" Harry prodded.

"I've never felt like that before." He admitted reluctantly.

"Because you never had anyone giving you what you need. And you obviously need more than just a cock up your arse." Harry chuckled when Draco crunched up his face at his language. "Didn't have you down as a prude..."

"It's not prudish to have a conversation in a civilised way." Came the slightly haughty reply.

"Back to acting the aristocrat, are we? Fine... just remember next time you want to attack me, how good this felt. I can give you much more still. There is much you don't know, much I can teach or show you. Many ways to make you feel even better." Harry paused for a moment. He could tell Draco had recovered from his intense orgasm and while he enjoyed the closeness he wanted Draco to want to come back for more so he knew it would be best to leave him hanging now. Besides he didn't want to be dealing with Malfoy now rather than Draco. "I was pleased with you and I did have more planned for tonight. There would have been potential for a hot bath but... with your mask on there's no chance of it now." He shook his head a little sadly but then shrugged it off. "Now get up, get dressed and get out back to your dorm."

Draco looked up startled but he'd learnt to know better than to argue. So he reluctantly pulled away and after getting dressed left the room. At the door he threw a last look at Harry who was still lying on the bed, watching his every move but saying nothing.

When the door closed behind Draco, Harry couldn't help the grin that spread over his face. He had absolutely no doubt that the blond would be back for more before long. Considering how far they had come, Harry played with the idea of leaving the blond hanging for a while. He'd effectively won his challenge already. Draco may not actually have kneeled at his feet yet but he'd definitely submitted to him, though he probably hadn't quite realised that himself yet. And Harry wasn't yet ready to point it out either as that would likely make him try to run again.

No his plan was quite different. There was no need to gloat to Draco about winning, not when he got to enjoy the benefit of it every time they met. He still had a lot of time before the time set for the challenge was over or Draco might of his own accord realise that he had submitted and lost. He would make good use of this time and hopefully get Draco to submit more than he had originally planned.

The more Draco gave him, the more Harry seemed to want. Closing his eyes he let his mind recall the events of the last while; The feel of the soft smooth skin against his fingers, the touch of Draco's lips against his own... the way they had moved together. He had no doubt that he wanted that again and again. As he let his mind wander he felt his body reacting. He almost regretted sending Draco away but also knew that it would have been too soon to get him to do more.

Knowing that it was still early and that he would not be disturbed as no one could enter the room, Harry got comfortable on the bed. Just because Draco wasn't there didn't mean he couldn't have fun. Letting his mind wander to other things he would like to do with and to Draco, Harry let his hands trail along his body, taking hold of his hardening flesh.


	14. Wanting the Candy

**A/N: **Considering how much I disliked the previous chapter I got a fantastic response... maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought after all. Anyway this one I like more so hopefully you'll enjoy it too!

Thanks a million to everyone taking the time to review. Your words means so much! And your comments do help with the future chapters, so keep the coming. :)

The usual bla bla... **full disclaimer in chapter 1 and again in chapter 11**

*** Chapter 14

When Harry entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, he immediately felt Draco's eyes on him. He suppressed a smile and continued to his seat, not looking at the Slytherin once. He sat with his back to him to make sure he would not be tempted to sneak a glance.

It wasn't until he got up to leave that he acknowledged Draco and when their eyes met he winked at him. He didn't want Draco to think that it had been a one night thing but he did want to keep him on his toes a little.

And so he continued for the next few days. Sometimes he would ignore Draco, sometimes he would send him flirtatious winks or smiles. But he never once approached him. There was no demand to Draco to be outside the Room of Requirement, no request for them to meet. As eager as Harry was to drag Draco away and have his way with him, he knew he had to play it right to make Draco give in. So he waited for Draco to make a move.

Even though Harry could feel Draco's eyes on him anytime they were in the same room, they had not exchanged a single word since their last meeting. Usually Draco would already have attacked Harry more than once but something had changed.

Draco had realised that his reputation really had suffered. It was a hard truth for him to learn and while he was trying to figure out how to repair it, he kept away from Harry. As much as he still wanted to fight with him, he knew that Harry was the stronger wizard and he stood no chance. But even though he stayed away from him, did not mean he could ignore him. Anytime Harry walked into a room Draco looked up automatically. As much as it frustrated him, he couldn't help it and he certainly couldn't stop it no matter how hard he tried.

The fact that Harry seemed to ignore him most of the time wasn't making it any better. Any sign of acknowledgement from Harry pleased him as much as it riled him. And when he was ignored he worried what it meant, if he had done something wrong, if he had been used and cast away or worse...

The days passed slowly and more often than not, Draco found himself lost in thought about the time they had spent together in the Room of Requirement. He tried to analyse everything that had happened, every word that was spoken, every move they'd made. As much as he tried to deny it, it had been the best night of his life. Yes, the flogging had hurt. Yes, being kept on the edge and unable to come for so long had been frustrating to no end. But he had never felt better.

And that was the truth that shocked Draco the most: He had enjoyed every second of the torment Harry had given him. As much as the flogging had hurt, he had been hard as rock at the end of it. As frustrated as he had been at not being able to come for a while, his orgasm had been all the better for it. So much so that he had dreamt of a repeat, had fantasised about what else Harry might do with him.

To be ignored by him now confused and angered Draco. So many times he'd found himself wanting to confront the Gryffindor, a few times he'd even made his way over only to changes his mind at the last moment. When he was angry and thought that he might just have been used, he planned his revenge. But other times, when the anger had abated, he knew that if he really had only been used, he would not easily overcome it.

Harry had shown him a way of letting go of the control that he so despised and yet that had been ingrained into him so deeply he didn't know if he could live without it. He had been shown a freedom he had never known before. If he could now, never experience that again he wasn't sure he would be able to handle it.

For days he worked on his courage to confront Harry. For days he kept trying and then pulling out again. When the confrontation eventually came, it was unexpected. They were both walking towards each other in an empty corridor. For once Draco wasn't ignored, instead Harry seemed to turn his full attention on him, a smile playing on his lips.

"Potter..." Draco muttered, more out of habit than anything else.

"Draco." Harry replied, pleasantly and stopped when he was only a foot from Draco.

There was silence for a moment, while they both just looked at one another. Eventually Harry broke it. "I noticed you haven't been attacking me."

Draco almost jumped at hearing Harry's voice. He'd got so lost in his thoughts of what he wanted to say and what he should say.

"Are you trying to protect your reputation?" Harry asked. He could tell that there was something on Draco's mind, an inner struggle he was having. He'd noticed Draco sometimes seemingly walking straight towards him but then suddenly heading off in a different direction.

"It's your fault it's in bits!" Draco huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I wasn't the one attacking you."

"But you provoke me."

"If being in the same room as you is provocation, then I guess so." Harry chuckled. When Draco didn't react other than to glare at him he continued. "Why don't you just tell me whatever it is that's been on your mind for the past few days now."

"What?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"There's no point trying to pretend or to hide it. It's quite obvious there's something you need to get off your chest so, go on." Harry encouraged gently.

Draco stayed quiet only for a moment. "Why have you been ignoring me?"

"I was hardly ignoring you, Draco."

"Well you haven't said a single word to me before today!"

"And have you said a single word to me?" Harry asked back with a raised eyebrow.

Draco didn't reply, knowing he had no good answer.

"If you try and turn your mind back to those times we've been talking before. Most of the time you had attacked me first and we got talking over that. Seeing as you haven't been attacking me I guess that's taken away a major criteria for meeting. I did tell you to come and talk to me but I can hardly force you to do that. The few times I came to you, I generally had an agenda: Punishing you, reminding you about our dates or even just general teasing. None of those were appropriate since our last 'date'. You needed time to come to terms with what happened and make a decision. I gave you the time and space you needed for that. I'm hoping you won't need much more time."

"And what decision do you think I need to make?"

"Did you enjoy yourself on our last date?"

Draco opened his mouth but then stopped himself from answering.

"You can't admit it yet, can you?" Harry asked gently. "Then how can you decide you want more of it?"

"But... I could want more to help figure out how I feel about it." Draco tried to reason.

"And tell me afterwards I've been taking advantage of you? No, I don't think so. You need to know what you want first." Harry took a step closer and cupped Draco's cheek with one hand, stroking his thumb over the smooth skin. "There's no doubt I'm looking forwards to a repeat. Hopefully more than one... There really are many things we can do to help with that little control issue you have. And I absolutely cannot wait to help you with it. But not until you know what you want. When you can admit that you enjoyed yourself and you can say that you want more of it, then you can come back to me and we'll act on it. And I know that inside you did like it and you do want more." Harry paused to smile before he leaned in and kissed Draco briefly. "You can come to me anytime, Draco. To talk, to kiss, to do more, whatever you want. In the meantime, I will leave you alone. This must be your choice." Harry smiled and took a step back again, half turning to walk away.

"Wait! You can't just walk away now." Draco insisted.

Harry stopped and turned around to face Draco again. He said nothing but just stood with a raised eyebrow.

Draco hesitated a moment. There was still so much he wanted to say, to ask. "You're not being fair."

"And why is that?"

"It's like showing a kid candy but not letting it have any."

Harry chuckled. "Oh Draco, you can have the candy anytime. You just need to ask for it." With that Harry turned around again and walked away, knowing that Draco would be frustrated and possibly annoyed.

What Harry didn't expect was to hear Draco muttering a spell. He reacted quickly and jumped to the side, turning around drawing his wand at the same time. The spell went passed him by inches. He'd become more lenient with his protective shield since he hadn't been attacked for a while and hadn't expected Draco to revert back to his old behaviour so he knew that if he hadn't moved it would have hit him.

"I'm very disappointed now." Harry said and shook his head.

"Well if you won't talk to me!" Draco cried in annoyance. "You said yourself we usually got talking over my attacking you."

"And I have told you before you don't need to do that to get my attention. If you want to talk to me, just talk! I will not have you getting us into more detention. If you attack me again I will give you five lashes with a whip for each spell you cast and believe me I will keep count. And whether you will ask for a meeting or not, you will get punished if you continue attacking me." A quick flick of his wand and Harry disarmed Draco, whose wand landed a good few feet behind him. This time when Harry turned around to walk away he wasn't stopped.


	15. Apology

**A/N:** Here we go again: Thank you a million times over for the reviews! :)

I hope you're not all getting too used to my posting once sometimes twice a week. We're getting closer to the end of what I have written out so far and while I'm trying, I can't seem to quite keep up writing out the new chapters. Mostly because I actually don't quite now how I will continue it. What I knew from the beginning is written and while I always had a scene in mind how I'd like it to end, I know little of the journey between now and then... which bugs me a bit as it means I really am making it up as I go...

Anyway there's a few chapters left yet, I just thought I'd prepare you all early that I may have to drag out the time between posts a bit.

But for now, enjoy!

Remember: **full disclaimer in chapter 1 and again in chapter 11**

*** Chapter 15

It soon became apparent to Draco that he had actually annoyed Harry more than he thought. Any time Draco saw him, a scowl seemed to be permanently on Harry's face. There were no little winks and no secret smiles send his way. In fact he felt more thoroughly ignored than ever before.

He spent a lot of time that day wondering what he could and should do. He didn't know why he'd even attacked Harry, he'd known it could only mean trouble and still, apart of him hadn't been able to resist. He wanted to talk to Harry but he didn't know how to go about it. And the more he thought about it the more he worried that even if he tried now, he'd be rebuffed and that was something his pride couldn't take.

The more he thought about it, the more he realised that Harry probably didn't really need him, but he really needed Harry. That in turn meant that he had to stay in or get back into Harry's good books. How he would achieve that, he wasn't sure yet. He expected an apology might help but that wasn't something his pride would let him do easily.

When it came to their last lesson of the day and Harry was still scowling, Draco decided to try something. At the end of the lessons he wrote a quick note of apology and then charmed it into an origami bird that flew to Harry just before he made to leave his desk. While packing his stuff he surreptitiously stole glances at Harry, who read his note and then looked up catching his eyes. The look he got did not bode well and when his note was burned and dropped to the floor as ashes, he couldn't help but let out a pained sigh.

The next day passed with no progress. Harry was scowling less but still ignoring Draco. The few attempts Draco made to talk to Harry alone were futile. Without attacking him he had no way of getting Harry's attention without dozens of other students noticing. His reputation was already battered enough, he couldn't afford people gossiping about him as well now. Even when, after their lessons were over, he hoped to meet Harry in the library he had no luck.

It wasn't until the next day that he found a way. He used the first lesson they shared to send Harry another origami bird, this time with a request to meet. When his bird came back with a time and place he sighed in relief. Now he only had to wait a few hours.

They met outside the Room of Requirement. Draco had arrived early for several reasons. Most importantly he didn't want to annoy Harry anymore than he had already but also because a part of him was quite eager to talk to him. Another part wasn't so eager and made him worry he might not actually make it if he lingered elsewhere.

Though facing the wall behind which he knew the Room of Requirement to be wasn't helping his inner struggle. He wondered if Harry would take him inside and have that repeat of the last time, that they'd spoken about. His mind wasn't entirely made up whether he wanted that to happen or not.

"This is the first time you actually showed up at the time and place I gave you." Harry commented as he rounded a corner and saw Draco leaning against the wall.

"Well... I did ask to meet you." Draco shrugged.

"Hmm... Your note said you didn't know how to get my attention without attacking me. But you did well enough today. Or was it so difficult to send me a note?"

"There's a risk of other people noticing. I don't want them to know anything or start gossiping."

"By the time people notice a bird crossing the classroom, it's no longer clear who sent it. But if you are that worried, send it outside the classroom. Charm it to be visible only to me. You're a wizard, I'm sure you could think of ways. Anyway, why did you want to see me?"

"I wanted to apologise. I didn't mean to attack you." Draco said quietly, not able to look at Harry.

"Is that it?"

"What?" Draco asked back.

"If that's all you have to say, you still haven't learned anything."

"But... I really am sorry!"

"I know you are. And you may even regret having done it. But it's not about that. The world doesn't revolve around you. I'd only just started to trust that you wouldn't attack me again. I really thought we had moved past that. You broke that trust."

"I didn't meant to!" Draco cried helplessly.

"What has happened has happened. It cannot be undone now. The only thing we can do is try and move past it. It's usually specific words I want to hear from you. So also in this case."

"What specific words?"

"You need to work that out yourself. I will give you only one hint. Think about what people usually want after they've done something they regret and then ask for it."

Draco considered this for a moment. Then spoke without meeting Harry's eyes. "Will you please accept my apology?"

"Not enough." Harry said and shook his head.

"But what else..." Draco trailed off. He could tell Harry wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"If you don't know, I should go. Let me know when you're ready." Harry turned and started walking away.

"No, please wait!" Draco cried, following Harry and taking hold of his arm to stop him moving further. He wouldn't have had to though, as Harry stopped and turned around again, looking at Draco questioningly. "I'm sorry I attacked you. I won't do it again." Draco said and then paused briefly before looking Harry in the eye and continuing as sincerely as he could. "Can you please forgive me and forget what happened?"

Harry held Draco's gaze for a long time but said nothing. Eventually Draco had to look away and sighed, thinking he still hadn't done enough. Harry let him squirm a moment longer before he spoke. "I forgive you." The surprised look on Draco's face nearly made him laugh but he managed to hide it. "I won't forget entirely however. What I said still goes. If you attack me again I will punish you for it."

"I won't do it again!" Draco hurried to reassure.

"Then you've nothing to worry about."

Draco smiled weakly. "Thank you."

"While we are here..." Harry then said, motioning towards the empty stone wall. "Do you want to go in?"

"Depends..." Draco replied slowly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "On what?"

"What happens inside."

"Can you not imagine?"

"Will you punish me?" Draco asked quietly.

"Have you done something to earn it?"

Draco just nodded. "I don't think I want that... I don't think I'm ready."

"I hope you realise that if you have earned punishment I will give it to you at the first opportunity. If we don't go in now, you would simply get it the next time. If you have earned punishment there's no way around it." Harry let the words sink in for a minute. Then he spoke again, this time more softly. "Did you enjoy yourself the last time?"

Draco nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

"And can you put in words that you enjoyed it?"

Draco tried but really he knew he couldn't. So eventually he just shook his head.

"So we're taking baby steps." Harry noted thoughtfully. Stepping closer to Draco he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pulled him closer still. With his face inches from Draco's he let the atmosphere between them change. Lowering his gaze to Draco's lips he licked over his own lips. Then he whispered, "do you like it when I kiss you?"

Draco nodded, feeling mesmerised.

"Say it, Draco." Harry whispered.

"You taste good." Draco whispered back, trying to lean in and kiss Harry.

Harry however moved back a little so he was out of reach. Then with a smile he asked, "What do you want?"

Draco let out a little groan, his eyes fixed on Harry's lips.

"You need to say it, Draco." Harry whispered, a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Oh Merlin... kiss me!"

"The magic word..."

"Please!" Draco breathed.

Harry smiled and then leaned in, pressing his lips against Draco's. There was no hesitation in the answer and Draco eagerly parted his lips, seeking out Harry's tongue with his own. They kissed hungrily for a long time, neither willing to break apart until lack of air forced them to.

Harry could feel Draco relaxing in his arms and made use of the moment to gently manoeuvre him backwards until he was pressed against the wall. Then he pinned Draco's arms against the wall over their heads, holding them in place with one hand. With Draco pressed against the wall and seemingly willing to let Harry do as he pleased, the brunette made use of his chance and started licking and nibbling on Draco's neck. At the same time he trailed his free hand down the side of Draco's body and pulled free his shirt, that was neatly tucked into his trousers.

Sneaking his hand underneath the shirt he touched the skin only lightly, trailing his hand higher until he reached a nipple. He was pleased to receive a groan when he pinched it. He could feel Draco hardening under his ministrations and pressed his thigh closer to Draco's groin, moving it slightly to cause a teasing friction.

"You're definitely enjoying this..." Harry whispered into Draco's ear, running his tongue along the outer shell. Then he took the earlobe between his lips and started sucking and nibbling on it.

Draco whimpered from the sensation, his ear being a particularly sensitive spot and any stimulation there always driving him crazy.

"You taste so good... smell good too... and feel even better..." Harry whispered seductively, inhaling Draco's smell and pressing his body closer. "Oh Merlin, but I want to take you inside that room now... have my way with you..."

Draco let out a choked mewling sound. He'd thrown his head back against the wall and had closed his eyes. He wasn't even fully aware that he'd given up his control and was letting Harry do what he wanted. All he could focus on were the sensations the brunette was awakening within him.

Harry pulled back a little, so he could look at Draco. Seeing his closed eyes, parted lips and slightly flushed cheeks he couldn't help but smile. Leaning in, he licked over Draco's bottom lip before sucking on it. Feeling naughty, Harry bit down gently.

The sudden pain startled Draco and made him groan loudly. At the same time his eyes shot open only to see a smiling Harry right in front of him. He was about to complain when Harry leaned in and kissed him as though he wanted to devour him whole.

When Harry pulled away again, he gave Draco a moment to catch his breath before asking, "Would you let me?"

"Wh...what?" Draco stammered, his brain clouded with arousal.

"Would you let me take you inside?" Harry clarified.

Draco turned his head away and took a deep breath, trying to hard to focus.

Harry used his free hand to cup Draco's cheek, stroking it gently. "You know I can make you feel good. You know that you want it, your body is screaming for attention. You know how good I made you feel the last time."

Draco had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning at the memory of the last time.

"Tell me, Draco. Push aside your pride and listen too your heart." Harry whispered gently.

"I want you." Draco whispered regretfully. "I want you." He repeated with a sigh.

Harry leaned in and gently kissed him. "So you would come inside with me and let me have my way with you?" He asked again.

"Yes." Draco said a little more firmly.

"You're making me very proud, my pet." Harry spoke gently and released Draco's arms, which fell limply to his side. Then he cupped Draco's face and kissed him again. When he pulled back he continued stroking Draco's cheeks with his thumbs. "Very proud indeed. But I cannot take you inside now, as much as I'd like to. I will tell you tomorrow when we meet again. For now, I need to go." Stepping back, Harry gave Draco a small smile before turning and walking away.

As Harry was no longer pressing him against the wall, Draco's knees gave way and he slumped to the floor, starring after Harry in confusion. Suddenly he felt empty as realisation hit him. He'd given up his control. Without even knowing it, he'd served it to Harry on a platter. And the Gryffindor had taken it whole and seemingly just walked away with it.


	16. Waiting Game

**A/N:** I suspect the last chapter wasn't your favourite. :)

I got less reviews again – most likely because you didn't like the ending. But remember folks, Harry has a reason for everything he does. Hopefully this chapter will clear things up a bit. ;)

To those that reviewed – thank you, I love you for it!

To those that read but didn't review, even if you didn't like the ending (or something else about the chapter) – you are allowed to say that, you know? Constructive feedback is welcome in all shapes and forms

anyway – let's get on with it.

**Full disclaimer still in chapter 1 and again in chapter 11**

Enjoy!

*** Chapter 16

It had taken Draco a long time to move from his spot, slumped on the floor. When he fell into bed, sleep was a long way away and when it came it was restless. So when he got up in the morning, he knew he looked rough. Normally he would have done a million different things until he looked just perfect. Today, he had no energy for it.

He did his best to make polite conversation with his friends while they sat having breakfast but he found it hard to listen to what was being said. His mind was still going over what had happened the previous day, like it had done all night. Having little appetite he soon got up and left, not even noticing the worried looks from his friends.

It wasn't until he was out in the corridor that he was pulled out of his reverie when suddenly Harry appeared beside him.

"What happened to you?"

"What?" Draco asked back startled.

"You look rough. What happened?"

"You're asking me what happened? I've spent the entire night trying to figure out what the hell happened!" Draco cried, stopping in his tracks, looking at Harry with frustration and annoyance.

"I think you know though..." Harry replied quietly, leading Draco further down the corridor. They were alone but he wanted to make sure it would stay that way.

"I know nothing anymore." Draco sighed. "The only thing I really know is that I'm more confused than ever. It's like you've put some sort of spell on me..." Draco went quiet. Then stopping once again and faced Harry. "Why did you leave me like you did?"

"I had to go. It was nearly time for curfew." He answered with a shrug then smiled at Draco.

"You left me because of curfew?" Draco asked in disbelieve. "I can't believe it..." he cried, starting to pace the corridor.

Harry stood watching, chuckling quietly to himself.

"And you find it funny too. Well that's just bloody fantastic! Have you any idea what state you left me in?" Draco ranted, advancing on Harry.

Suddenly Harry went quiet, the smile on his face turning into a smirk. "I know very well what state I left you in, Draco." He said quietly, his voice teasing but with an underlying hint of danger. "When I left you, you had no control left. You gave every little bit of it to me, without me even really asking for it." Harry stepped closer to Draco until there were only inches separating them. Then he continued quietly. "I could have asked you for anything and you would have done it."

Draco shook his head, less in denial and more in an attempt of clearing his mind. He knew that what Harry was saying was the truth and he hated that. He also knew that Harry was weaving his spell again and he was powerless to fight it.

"I can do it again anytime. You're just realising that, aren't you?" Harry asked, trailing a finger along Draco's jaw and then over his lips. When he moved his hand away and instead moved his face closer he could see Draco's eyes closing and his lips parting in anticipation. He moved closer until they were almost touching, then he stopped. They were breathing the same air now, both able to feel the other and yet they weren't touching. He stayed that way for what felt like eternity to Draco but then he moved away, even taking a step backwards.

When Draco opened his eyes again, his confusion was evident in them. But also his arousal.

Harry couldn't help but smile, he had him exactly where he wanted him. "You've betrayed my trust once. I cannot let that happen again. You were at the appointed time yesterday because you asked for the meeting. Our next meeting will be when I say, and you will be there. Because if you are not..." Harry trailed off, knowing that the unspoken warning would seem worse to Draco. He gave the blond a stern look then turned to walk away.

He paused after only a few steps, turning around to face Draco again. "Stop worrying, if I meant you harm I could have done whatever I wanted yesterday, you would have been powerless to stop it. More important is that you make sure to sleep well tonight. You will need your strength tomorrow." This time when Harry turned away he did not look back.

Once more Draco was left standing alone and feeling bereft. He wanted to curse Harry for what he was doing and yet he knew he'd be lying if he said he wasn't looking forwards to seeing him again. If he was honest, there was no doubt in his mind that he would do exactly as told, even if there was still a part of him that shouted at him to run.

The only thing he now worried about was getting through the day. It was only early and he was dead on his feet. Plus he'd be wondering when they'd meet and what they would be doing. He sighed to himself as he made his way to his first class.

A couple of hours later during a shared class, Draco was trying hard not to fall asleep. The class was neither particularly exciting nor needed any actual student input. Sitting and listening wasn't something he was good at today. He'd propped himself up so that he looked like he was taking notes, when in fact he hadn't been paying attention from the word go.

He was startled by a piece of paper landing in front of him. With a start he was wide awake, his heart suddenly beating faster. He could have cursed himself for it but he was wishing it to be from Harry. Sitting up straight he made sure that the teacher wasn't paying him any attention. Then he slowly opened the note.

He felt sorely disappointed when he realised it was from Pansy. Lifting his head he turned to look at her. She was obviously worried, sending him a questioning look. He wrote a quick reply, telling her, as he had done in the morning, that he was fine and just hadn't slept well.

After sending the note off he made himself more comfortable again. The adrenaline still coursing through him from the surprise, had chased away the tiredness for now but he still didn't pay attention to the class. Once more his thoughts drifted to Harry and he had to force himself not to turn to look at him.

He'd just started daydreaming about what Harry might have in store for him when another note pulled him out of his thoughts. This time there was no excitement. Looking up he glared at Pansy but then noticed she was paying him not attention and instead focusing on class. As if on autopilot he turned his head a little and he looked at Harry, who was looking back at him, grinning widely.

His heart was now once again beating wildly. Cautiously he opened the note and read.

_I can see you're eagerly awaiting my instructions. I would tell you to pay attention to class but as it's both boring and useless I have another idea. If you're spending this lesson day dreaming at least think about what you'd like me to do. I will be asking you about this..._

Draco inhaled sharply, glaring at Harry. The only response he got was a grin and a wink. Turning back to the note he ripped it into pieces. Still feeling annoyed, he surreptitiously burned the pieces. It still didn't help and he sighed quietly, wondering how it was that Harry had this effect on him.

The idea had been planted and there was no stopping it now, even if he had wanted to, which in truth, he didn't want to. His mind almost automatically came up with different things that Harry might do. As the scenes played out in his mind, Draco felt himself reacting and suppressed a groan, wondering how he would get through the rest of the day.

**A/N:** So? I hope you liked it and will leave a review! :p  
>If you're looking for something else to read before next weeks chapter, I've got a brand new shiny website that's waiting for visitors. There's no fanfiction on it at this point, instead it holds all my originals but you might enjoy them too. Whether you do or not there's a guestbook so leave comments, please!<p>

http:/ freedomofwriting. webs. com


	17. Consenting but not submitting

**A/N: **So, I've had some very interesting feedback to the last chapter. Some private reviews to, so I thought I'd point out that if anyone doesn't want to review publicly, you are more than welcome to send me a private message! :)

Thank you again to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate all comments good and bad (so long as constructive!). Knowing what you think gives me an idea of whether I'm doing a good job or not and helps me with future chapters so do keep your comments coming.

**Full disclaimer still in chapter 1 and again in chapter 11**

I know it's short-ish but the next one will be longer again. Now Enjoy!

*** Chapter 17

Just after curfew the next day Draco was outside the Room of Requirement again. He'd already been there a few minutes, too nervous to be anywhere else. Harry had kept him waiting until their last class of the day, before he'd given him the time and place. Draco had been so agitated he'd convinced himself that Harry was playing with him and he'd have to wait for days. And just as he'd come to that conclusion, a note had landed on his desk.

And now here he was, pacing the corridor, then forcing himself to stop and lean against the wall only to start pacing again moments later. He tried taking deep breaths to calm himself, tried thinking of different things. Nothing worked. He was nervous and terrified about what would happen. Yet he was eagerly awaiting it too.

When Harry arrived he just grinned at him then paced in front of the empty wall. "I admit I'm relieved. A part of me did worry that you would actually chicken out again. And while I would have enjoyed getting to spank you in front of your housemates again, I much prefer the next time that happens to be just for the fun of it. At a time when you least expect it, ideally..." He finished pacing and the large double doors appeared, opening to reveal the same room they'd been to before. Instead of entering it Harry walked over to Draco who stood stock still, just watching what was happening. "Are you ready?" He then asked gently.

Draco nodded and smiled weakly.

"I need to hear you say it, Draco."

"I'm ready." He whispered.

Harry shook his head. "That's not enough." He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him close. "You need to say it."

"Why?" Draco groaned and hid his face in Harry's chest, clenching his hands tightly into the brunette's robe.

"I won't be accused of having taken advantage of you in anyway. So I need to have your consent."

"You have it!"

"For what though?"

"Anything." Draco whispered, his face still hidden.

"Anything?" Harry prodded.

"Whatever you want."

"I think we both know what I want, it's about what you want. We've touched on something yesterday. You gave up your control and let me take charge for you. It scared you, didn't it?"

Draco nodded.

"What do you think will happen when we go inside this room now?"

"You'll do it again."

"It's not about what I'm doing, Draco. I've not forced you into anything, I've just been guiding you on your way. So what'll happen?"

"I will have no control."

"That isn't entirely true either. There's always a way out, if you're not ready for something you can always say no. So there's always a minimum amount of control that you have. No, what I want to hear is something else. What was it I first asked of you when I challenged you? Made you a deal?"

Draco thought for a moment. "You wanted to get me to submit to you..." He then said thoughtfully, lifting his head for the first time to look at Harry..

"Precisely, now we're getting there. So?"

"You want... You want me to say that I..." Draco trailed off, unable to quite finish the sentence.

"Yes, Draco. We've come to a point where you've already given me control and you know that and you want to do it again. This is the natural next step. We can go inside without that but then I'm going to have to talk you into whatever it is I'd like you to do. If you admit, this is what you want then you can act like it and will make things far easier and therefore, much more enjoyable for both of us."

"Don't make me say it... I don't think I can... I'm not ready!" Draco whined, shaking his head and trying to get away from Harry but he was held too tightly. As Harry stayed quiet and just held him, Draco eventually managed to calm down again. Looking at the large double doors and the room that lay beyond he took a moment to think. "I can't say it." He repeated a little regretfully. "But I can act it. Don't send me away again... I do want this!"

Harry smiled at Draco. He just kept hold of him and watched him thoughtfully, giving himself time to think. "We really are taking baby steps... I'm getting the feeling that you need to do something first, then take time to get your head around it before you can admit it even to yourself. Would that be a fair assessment?"

Draco shrugged and looked away.

"Alright, I've been pleased with your progress so far. I'll allow you this chance, just don't disappoint me."

"I won't." Draco whispered.

"Go on in then." Harry said and released his hold on Draco, pulling back and stepping aside, gesturing towards the still open door.

Draco looked at him in surprise for a moment and then looked towards the door. He hesitated a while, knowing what it would mean to go inside. Eventually he let out a quiet sigh and took a step forwards. Once the first step was made he walked as if on autopilot.

Harry followed a little behind, watching Draco curiously. He'd come much further than Harry had expected and as pleased as he was with it, he also knew that he would miss the chase a little. He took comfort in the knowledge that Draco submitting fully to him would mean even more fun than the chase was.

Once inside the room Harry closed the doors behind them and then leaned against it, watching Draco again as he stood as if in a trance, looking around the room. Just as he was about to walk over, he heard a barely perceptible sigh and then watched in fascination as Draco started to take off his clothes, layer by layer. He wasn't doing it in any particularly seductive manner but just that he was doing it and without instruction surprised Harry. It was a pleasant surprise though and he couldn't stop the smile on his face.

Once Draco was fully naked Harry still left him standing there for a minute, both to build the anticipation and to see what he might do. When there was no reaction and Draco just stood, looking at the floor and worrying his lower lip Harry finally made his way over. He moved quietly and stopped behind Draco so he couldn't see him. Then he reached out with one hand and touched his finger tips to the back of Draco's neck, slowly trailing them lower. He noticed the little shudder, that went through Draco, with delight.

Reaching Draco's bum, he moved around Draco, his hand still trailing along the smooth skin of his side. Standing in front of Draco and watching his face, Harry let his hand wander over Draco's chest, his abs and then lower still. Using only his index finger he traced the length of Draco's growing erection.

"You're doing well so far." Harry then said in a teasing voice, leaving his finger resting against Draco's skin. "Do you enjoy being spanked?"

"Yes." Draco answered quietly.

"Then that's what we're going to start with today. See that bench over there? Do you know what it is?" Harry asked, pointing towards said item.

"No."

"It's called a Spanking Bench."

"Oh."

"The name helps to figure out what it's for, doesn't it?" Harry chuckled and led Draco towards the padded bench.

Draco looked at the object with some apprehension but let Harry drape him over it.

"I won't tie you today. I think you'll be good anyway, after all we both know you enjoy being spanked." While talking Harry kept caressing Draco's back and bum. He stopped only to go and fetch a paddle. When he was back he ran it over Draco's bum, just letting him feel it. "Today I'd like to find out your limit. I won't push you far but if you do feel you cannot take anymore then say my first name, ok?"

Draco hesitated a moment but nodded in the end. He was surprised when almost immediately the first blow landed on his offered cheeks and could not hold back a groan. When the second stroke came he was slightly more prepared and could stay quiet. A third stroke landed soon after and again he stayed quiet.

"Remember Draco, let go of your control. I want to hear you!" Harry emphasised his words with a particularly strong blow.

The strength of it forced the groan out of Draco, whether he wanted it or not. Heeding Harry's words he tried to be vocal from then on. He still found it hard to let go but if he stayed quiet, Harry would simply use more force so he knew he was better off doing as he was told.

Harry continued his assault, varying his strength, sometimes hitting one cheek, then the other, sometimes hitting the back of Draco's thighs. He was silently counting each stroke to keep track. Thanks to the large mirror on one side of the room he could also see Draco's face and therefore his reaction to each stroke.

It wasn't very long before the previously obvious pleasure abated. Even though he fought them, Draco soon had tears running down his cheeks. Harry also noticed that his erection waned gradually. When his moans turned to sobs, Harry stopped. Putting the paddle away he leaned down over Draco's now very red bum and started to lick over the abused flesh, letting his saliva cool the heated skin.

He gave Draco a few moments to compose himself. Then he stopped and walked around the bench, kneeling beside Draco's head. "You've done very well, my pet." He said and took Draco's face between his hands, holding him gently before leaning in and kissing him. When he pulled away he used his thumbs to wipe away the tears. "Can you stand?"

"Not sure." Draco breathed, still trying to compose himself.

"We'll try. Come on." Taking Draco's hands, Harry helped him to stand and then wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist when it became obvious his legs weren't entirely steady.

When his legs continued to tremble Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and leaned heavily against him, hiding his face in the brunette's chest.

"Hush, it's alright, pet. It's all over now." Harry whispered, stroking Draco's back soothingly while still holding him tightly with one arm.


	18. Acts of Submission

**Remember full disclaimer can be found in chapter 1 and 11.**

enjoy and please let me know your thoughts at the end! I can't wait to read them :D

*** Chapter 18

After the spanking, Harry spent a fair bit of time just holding Draco. Eventually though, when he could tell that the blond had got his strength and composure back, he pulled away and then led Draco to the bed. He sat down on the edge and then pulled Draco onto his lap, making him straddle his thighs so he would not have to sit on his sore bum.

"Now tell me how you feel." Harry said gently, more as a suggestion than a command.

Draco thought for a moment then replied, "Sore and punished..."

Harry chuckled. "Well if you're being spanked, flogged, whipped, etcetera as punishment then of course it'll be painful and you'd be sore. You did expect to be punished though, did you not?"

"Yes... but..."

"But what?"

"Not like this." Draco whispered.

"Did you expect to be flogged again?" Harry only got a nod as answer. "There are many ways I can punish you. Some painful, some not. At least not in the literal sense." Harry paused for a moment. "We're only just getting to know each other, so of course I will be trying different things. Some things we will try, you may not like at all so we won't do them again. Other things you'll enjoy so I know to do them to reward you. Yes, I did spank you as punishment but also because I did truly want to know how far I could go. I knew the spanking would become painful so I could only do it at a time when you deserved punishment. Today was ideal."

Draco nodded in acknowledgement, understanding what Harry meant.

"So tell me why I punished you." Harry said after a few moments of silence.

Draco looked at Harry a little startled. "Because I attacked you." He then said, his tone suggesting that the answer was obvious and he wondered why Harry even bothered asking.

"Not quite right. Only a short while ago, I was so used to your attacks I didn't care one way or the other. But we'd moved on from that. At least I thought we had. I trusted you but you broke that trust. That is why I punished you."

Draco looked at Harry guiltily. "I am sorry..."

"I know, Draco. And I've forgiven you. Punishment has been handed out and we can forget about it. Do heed my warning though. I did say if you attack me again I would whip you. I may change my mind on the type of punishment and instead find out your actual limit when being spanked. But one way or another you will be punished for attacking me." He spoke sternly, to make sure his point was clear.

"What does 'actual limit' mean?" Draco asked a little worriedly.

"Just what it says." Harry only replied with a shrug. "Don't worry about it. Just behave well and you won't have to find out."

Draco nodded but wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to forget it. It would be difficult not to wonder what it meant.

"Now then... I see you've recovered well from the spanking." Harry commented, looking pointedly at Draco's erection. He chuckled when he noticed the blond blushing a little under his scrutiny. It was a rare sight so he enjoyed it all the more. "What do you think we should do with it?" Harry asked, teasingly running a finger along the hard length.

"It's not my decision." Draco said, forcing his voice to be even.

Harry smiled at Draco's way of being submissive. "You are right of course." He paused, cocking his head to the side a little. "But that does not mean you cannot make a suggestion."

"I'm not sure though... it's you who's done this before..."

"I haven't exactly done this before either. At least not with another person and there is only so much you can do all by yourself. Besides I did ask you to think of things you'd like to try."

Draco didn't reply but just sat worrying his lower lip, staring at a point on Harry chest.

"Come on, Draco. There must be something on your mind." Harry coaxed gently. "Something you'd like to do or know what it feels like. Anything at all..."

Draco still didn't reply but subconsciously his gaze wandered lower, resting on the obvious bulge in Harry's trousers. Without knowing he was doing it, he licked his lips as if in anticipation.

"If you don't say it I'm going to have to guess but I'd much rather you just said it. So don't be shy, Draco. You do normally know how to be bold." It hadn't escaped Harry's attention what Draco's gaze had fixed on. He certainly wasn't opposed to the idea, he just wanted Draco to make the choice himself. It would be one more step towards admitting that he wanted this. Hoping to encourage Draco, he used his wand to spell off his clothes. Then he said in an encouraging whisper, "Go on..."

Seeing Harry fully naked and feeling their bare skin touching was more encouragement than Draco needed. He slipped off Harry's legs only to kneel down between them. Running his hands along the insides of Harry's thighs he then wrapped one hand around his hard flesh before leaning in and taking the tip in his mouth, flicking his tongue over the slit as he did so.

He was encouraged by Harry's moans but continued at a slow pace. The last time he had done this it hadn't lasted long so this time he wanted to do it properly. He used many of the tricks he had learned but made sure not to over do it, keeping his pace slow, sometimes even stopping completely.

Harry was fully aware of what Draco was trying but allowed him to continue for now. It simply felt too good not to enjoy it and he once again marvelled at Draco's skill, wondering where he had got it from. He had leaned back on the bed, resting on his elbows to be more comfortable but he hadn't stopped watching Draco, fascinated by the sight of him kneeling between his legs. He was sure that Draco hadn't thought about the fact he was actually kneeling at Harry's feet but that didn't lessen the effect of the sight to Harry.

When he felt the teasing was getting too much, Harry simply put one hand on the back of Draco's head and pushed gently but firmly. Draco got the message and started speeding up, letting Harry guide him. Having done his job well Draco didn't have to wait much longer before Harry came and he eagerly drank everything that was offered him.

When he was done Draco didn't get up but sat back and looked at Harry eagerly.

Harry took his time acknowledging Draco, instead considering for a while how far they had come and how far he could still push Draco. Having turned his head he looked at his and Draco's reflection in the mirror for a while, pleased with what he could see. Eventually though he turned his eyes on Draco and smiled, causing the blond to smile back albeit, slightly shyly. Harry still didn't say anything though, wanting to know what Draco's reaction would be. When Draco stayed still, just tilting his head to the side slightly after a while Harry sat up straighter and spoke. "I'm very please with you, my pet. I wonder though, if you realise why..."

Draco furrowed his brow in confusion. "Because I did what you wanted me to..."

Harry chuckled. "It was you who wanted to do it. All I had said was for you to make a suggestion. And yes, I am certainly pleased with you for being bold in this instance. But it's not the main reason for me being pleased."

With a shrug of his shoulders Draco indicated that he didn't know what else Harry could mean.

"Look at yourself in the mirror."

Draco just looked more confused for a moment but did as told, turning his head to face the wall that was a mirror. Almost immediately he realised what Harry meant. He was kneeling at his feet. And he had done it without instruction, without hesitation and without having realised it. He could feel his heart suddenly beating faster and his face go red. He was angry with himself. The part of him that was still a Malfoy was very angry. He could feel the emotions welling up inside him but fought it. Years of controlling his every action made this an easy task and only moments later he had himself under control again.

He took slow, deep breaths then turned to face Harry again, his face giving away nothing.

"I see you understand now and you're not very happy but you also haven't moved." Harry noted thoughtfully. Leaning forwards he cupped Draco's cheek with one hand and placed a short kiss on his lips. "I'm pleased you didn't move but I'm not pleased that you're trying to wear your Malfoy mask again. You're good at controlling your emotions but I don't think you're very good at dealing with them. I want you to drop your mask, in here you don't need it. Show or tell me how you feel. Talk about what's bothering you and we'll work it out."

Draco closed his eyes so he didn't have to look at Harry. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He'd done nothing wrong, why couldn't they get on with things. Why was he supposed to talk? What could he possibly say? "There's nothing bothering me."

"Do not lie to me, Draco." Harry warned sternly. "If nothing is bothering you, tell me how you feel about your current position."

Still in full control of his emotions and thus reactions Draco gave away nothing. "It is where you want me to be." He said at length, conscious that he needed to stay in Harry's good books.

"No, it's where I want you to want to be." Harry corrected, getting a blank look in return that just made him sigh in exasperation. They had come so far only for Draco to fall back to his old routine so quickly. "I hate that bloody mask of yours. I would whip you now if I thought it would help..." As he said this Harry noticed a shadow crossing Draco's face for the briefest second. It was barely there and if he hadn't been watching Draco so closely he would have missed it. But having seen it, he started wondering what it meant.

Draco just sat and watched Harry a little warily. He knew deep inside that he was being a fool but that part was currently being overshadowed by his pride. How he was still kneeling, he wasn't sure considering that his mind was definitely being controlled by the Malfoy inside him.

"We are going to have to do something about that mask of yours... But for now..." he broke off and instead leaned in to kiss Draco. At first they just pressed their lips together innocently but soon enough they deepened it until they were almost devouring each other. When they started running out of breath Harry pulled away again. "I'd like you to get on the bed on all fours." He said and then stood and headed towards the shelf to pick up a few items.

Without hesitation Draco stood up and climbed on the bed, getting on his hands and knees. Then he just waited, resisting the temptation to watch Harry to see what he was doing. He also still tried to block out his thoughts, finding the situation too confusing and his emotions to messy to deal with at this time.

Harry had picked up what he wanted to use and then just stood looking at Draco for a moment. His behaviour was odd, he was doing everything that was asked of him and yet he was obviously still reluctant and fighting an inner battle. A battle that caused him to hide behind a mask so his emotions would not be seen by anyone. Shaking his head Harry vowed to do his best to make him drop that mask. He had seen glimpses of the real Draco and he had come to quite like what he saw.

Walking back to Draco he suddenly had an idea. "Do you remember the preparation spell I cast on you some time ago?" He asked teasingly, climbing on the bed and kneeling next to Draco, running a hand lightly over his back. Draco tensed at the mere mention of the spell that had caused him so much discomfort the last time. "I can tell you do remember." Harry said with a chuckle. "I still have to prove to you that it's really not a bad spell." And before Draco even had time to complain, Harry had cast the spell.

"No!" Draco moaned as the sensations started immediately. He turned to look at Harry pleadingly. "Why?"

"Relax and I promise you will enjoy it." Harry just replied before he leaned in and kissed Draco, hoping to distract him. He also continued to stroke Draco's back both soothingly as well as teasingly. Still it took a few minutes before Draco relaxed, the previous tension visibly leaving his body. "That's it, my pet. Enjoy it, let it wash over you." Harry whispered, watching to make sure Draco didn't start to tense up again. A few moments later he cast a Finite Incantatem and was rewarded with a glare from Draco who immediately felt a second, imaginary finger entering him.

If he was honest, Draco knew that the sensations were actually not all bad. Yes, the first intrusion was always a little uncomfortable but it didn't hurt. And when the fingers started scissoring while still moving in and out he actually enjoyed it. He was still trying to hold on to his self-control but the longer the feelings lasted, the harder it became. His breathing became faster and slightly shallower but he couldn't control that now. His focus began to slip.

Harry noticed the change immediately. It was what he wanted, for the mask to fall and the real Draco to come out. At the first sign of Draco enjoying himself Harry cast another Finite Incantatem so a third finger was added. This time his reward was not a glare but a moan, half bitten back to hide it. Harry grinned and ran a hand through Draco's hair, leaning closer to his ear he whispered. "Don't hold back, Draco. Enjoy yourself, ride the emotions... just feel!"

Whilst the magical fingers continued to move inside him, Draco lost more and more of his control. He knew it but he was powerless to stop it. And the more he lost the more he knew it was better this way. He still tried not to think about it though, instead focusing just on the sensations themselves. With his control slipping he soon found himself lost in them, his body starting to rock of its own account as though the movement would bring more friction.

Harry eagerly drank in the sight of Draco rocking back and forth in a vain attempt for more. The sight of the aristocrat abandoning his control was incredibly erotic to him. He found himself getting lost in the sight but forced himself out of it. Shaking his head to clear it he took his wand and ended the spell. Draco's whine of disappointment drew a chuckle from him. "Aren't we eager for more." He said teasingly, once again stroking over Draco's back.

Draco turned to look at Harry, his eyes pleading even when he didn't say the words.

"Will you admit now that the spell can be pleasant and is not sick or bad?"

Draco nodded eagerly.

Harry sighed. "When will you learn that I need to hear the words?"

"I'm sorry. It's not a sick spell. If used right it's definitely very nice." Draco answered, his voice barely above a whisper and slightly husky with arousal.

"And do you want more?"

"Yes!" It came out as a half moan and Draco bit his lip to stop himself saying more. He couldn't be begging now. He just couldn't.

Harry smiled at how eager Draco was, even if he tried to hide it. "Let's make sure you're ready then." He teased and ran a finger down Draco's spine and to his crack. Then he gently pushed it in. There was no resistance after the preparation he'd given him so the finger slipped in easily. He quickly added a second and then a third, moving them in and out for a little while. He could tell Draco was forcing himself to stay still and not rock back so he took pity and pulled his fingers out again. "Are you ready?" Harry asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yes, yes...!" Draco eagerly nodded, his eyes closed tightly, waiting, hoping.

Harry let him stir for a moment while he made sure the dildo he had brought was thoroughly lubed. "Are you sure?" He teased, while changing his position so he'd have easier access. The only answer he got was a frustrated groan that made him chuckle. "Well I hope you are because here it comes." And so he took the dildo he'd prepared and holding it against Draco only for a second he pushed it in, giving Draco little time, instead just gently pushing until the length of it had disappeared inside him.

Draco was taken by surprise. He'd expected Harry to fuck him again but not with a toy. And it didn't take a genius to figure out that it wasn't Harry's cock entering him. He couldn't be certain but felt sure that this... thing was both thicker and longer. Previously the thought would have worried him but it was too late for that and when Harry started twisting it and moving it in and out of him, there was nothing for it. He could no longer force himself to stay still, instead rocking his body in time with Harry's thrusts.

"That's it, Draco. Ride it!" Harry enthused, increasing the speed of his thrusts gradually. When he saw a sheen of sweat starting to cover Draco, Harry used the remote he'd been keeping handy to start the little motor inside the dildo.

Once again Draco was taken by surprise when the vibrations started, so much so in fact that his arms buckled and then collapsed underneath him. With his face pressed into the mattress his bum stuck out more and the angle at which Harry was pushing the vibrator into him changed, hitting his prostate in a way that took the last shreds of control Draco had held. His previously continuous moans turned into unintelligible mewling sounds, partially muffled by the mattress.

Harry was mesmerised by the show Draco was unintentionally putting on for him. He kept throwing glances at the mirror where he could see Draco's face, at least the part that wasn't hidden in the mattress. His breathing had become very fast and shallow, his eyes tightly closed, a flush covering his cheeks while his hands were turning whiter than normal with the strength with which he was gripping the sheets. The sounds coming from him where mostly unintelligible but occasionally he thought he heard what could have been a please. What he was asking for, Harry wasn't sure Draco even knew himself.

Turned on by the sight in front of him, Harry had taken hold of his own erection and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts. He was sure he wouldn't last long and was a little surprised that Draco had last for so long already. Reluctantly he pulled his hand away from himself only to pick up his wand and cast a quick spell so the dildo would continue it's current movement. Then he put the wand away again and took hold of himself again, using his now free hand to take hold of Draco's erection. He gripped it firmly, just holding it for a moment before pumping it in time with his own erection.

With the double sensation assaulting him, Draco was lost completely. There was nothing he could do to stop his orgasm from taking over. Wave after wave of white heat running through his entire body, his mind void of anything other than this same white heat. He wasn't even aware of his legs failing and sliding away so he was lying spread on the bed.

Harry had watched in fascination and with the image of Draco climaxing, his own orgasm hit, albeit less forcefully. He collapsed beside Draco but managed to find the strength to remove the dildo, throwing it aside, not caring that it continued buzzing where it landed on the floor. With an arm slung over Draco's back he just lay watching the blond as he recovered very slowly.


	19. A meaningful offer

A/N: So I didn't manage to write more yet but I thought I'd still treat you to this today.

Thank you once again for all the reviews! Only two more and I'll have crossed 100... kind of unbelievable but quite incredible. :)

**Remember full disclaimer can be found in chapter 1 and 11.**

*** Chapter 19

For a long time the two boys lay silent and still, except for their heaving chests. After a while Harry started slowly trailing his hand over Draco's still sweat soaked back and along his arm.

"Am I dead?" Draco asked hoarsely once he'd gathered some strength.

Harry chuckled. "You're still breathing and you can talk, so no I don't think so."

"Nothing on earth could feel this good though..."

"Well I am very glad to hear you enjoyed yourself." Harry replied, feeling pleased.

"Hmm" Draco just murmured. He wasn't quite recovered enough for stimulating conversation but somewhere inside he realised he was feeling contentment, something he had never quite felt before.

"I like you like this." Harry admitted, letting his fingers trail along the side of Draco's face before, running them through his hair, not caring that it was damp and sticking to Draco's scalp.

"Sweat soaked and smelly?"Draco chuckled, his eyes still closed, quietly enjoying the feeling of Harry's touch.

"Relaxed and almost carefree." Harry replied simply.

"Well you pretty much fucked any worries out of me..." Draco replied tiredly.

"And don't you feel much better for it?" Harry teased. Draco murmured something unintelligible in reply and Harry chose not to press him instead letting silence descend. It was surprising how comfortable they could be with each other now. After a while Harry cupped Draco's cheek, stroking it with his thumb and gently said, "Open your eyes."

Draco did as asked, blinking tiredly a few times before he could focus on Harry.

"How did you feel when you saw yourself kneeling down in front of me?" Harry asked gently, continuing to stroke Draco's cheek. He knew he was probably pushing his luck but he needed Draco to address his issues.

Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He stayed quiet for a while, looking past Harry thoughtfully, knowing he would have to give a proper and honest answer. At long last he quietly said, "scared."

"Of all the things to say, that is not something I expected," Harry admitted. "Why did you feel scared?"

The blond sighed. "If my father knew about... this... I can't even imagine how he'd react. But it would not be pleasant. I've been brought up to be proud of my heritage, to act, feel and BE superior to everyone else. I should have others kneeling at my feet and instead... there I am kneeling down myself. And you didn't even force me. I did it willingly, which makes it so much worse."

"If we ignore your father and his opinions for a minute, do you feel that it was wrong of you to kneel?"

Draco hesitated for a while but eventually shook his head slightly, just enough for Harry to notice.

"Have you ever had someone kneeling at your feet?"

"No." Draco admitted quietly.

"Would you like to know what it feels like? Would you like to see someone kneeling before you?"

Again Draco shook his head.

"Is there a reason why not?"

Once again Draco stayed quiet for a while, taking time to think about his answer. "I think... I don't want that responsibility..."

"And that control?" Harry pressed gently.

Draco nodded in acknowledgement.

"So basically your father tried to raise you to be someone who you don't want to be...?"

"It's not that!" Draco hurried to say but then shrugged. This was something that even if true, he would not be able to admit to. It would feel like a betrayal to his father.

"Do you feel like you can talk to your parents? Either of them?"

"Of course I can talk to them." Draco immediately got on the defensive.

"I'm not attacking you or your parents, Draco. I am merely asking to understand. Whatever we talk about here, it will go no further than this room. I want you to be honest with me. The more I understand, the more I will be able to give you." Harry purposefully did not say that he would be able to help Draco more, knowing it was likely to make him retreat even more. The thought of needing help, still beyond acceptable for the Slytherin.

"I do talk to them." Draco insisted.

"About what though?" Harry pressed on.

"Whatever I want to."

"Like say your school work?" Harry asked, figuring he would have to take the long route to get the answer he wanted.

"Absolutely." Draco agreed.

"Teachers?"

Draco nodded confidently.

"Other students?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Trouble with friends?"

Again Draco nodded but this time a little less certainly.

"Worries about upcoming exams?"

This time Draco shrugged.

"Worries about your feelings?"

Again Draco shrugged.

"Your hopes or dreams of the future?"

"Stop it!" Draco hissed and turned his face away, hiding it in the mattress.

"I'm still not trying to attack or taunt you, Draco. I'm trying to get you to understand yourself." Harry said reassuringly, caressing the back of Draco's head now that he could no longer reach his cheek.

"You've a funny way..."

"My point is, have you ever had a serious conversation with your parents about something that bothered you?"

Draco didn't answer.

"I'm going to take your silence as a no." Harry paused, giving Draco a chance to complain. When there was only silence he continued. "Do you have anybody else you might confide in?"

"Do you?" Draco asked back a little harshly.

"Yes, Draco." Harry replied gently. "I have friends who are there for me. We all have secret we don't tell anyone about but any actual problems I will talk through with them. I want you to know that what we do, does not have to be only physical. I want you to talk to me. About anything that you feel like. I understand that this won't be easy for your and you don't even have to comment now, I expect you'll need time to think about it and that's fine. I just want you to know that I'm there for you if ever you need me." Harry finished and once again let silence settle over them. He was still running his hand through Draco's hair but moved it until he was caressing his back again.

Draco was still enjoying the sensations, it wasn't like he'd had a lot of people being so affectionate towards him. But really, only a small part of him even acknowledged the touch, his mind was far too busy going over what Harry had said. He was no longer hiding his face in the mattress but his eyes were still closed so he didn't have to see Harry and have him read anything in his eyes that he didn't want to give away. After a lot of consideration, Draco drew every bit of bravery he had and asked, "Are you offering me your friendship?"

Harry smiled at the question. "Yes, Draco I guess after all these years I'm offering you my friendship."

"Bit late, considering what we've already done..."

"It's never too late to make a friend." Harry countered. "And who knows, you might yet make me fall in love with you."

At this Draco opened his eyes looking at Harry startled. "But... you said..."

"I remember." Harry said when Draco was unable to complete his sentence. "I said that, the only Draco I ever got to see was a prick and would hardly be someone to fall in love with." Harry paused. "And you can't deny the truth behind that, at least at the time when I said it. Now though, we've come a long way. I realise now that the prick I used to see was the Malfoy part of you. The real Draco is the person I've only glimpsed before tonight. But I'm starting to quite like him."

Draco just looked at Harry for a long time. His mind was such a whirl of confusion that his expression gave away nothing. The only sign of his turmoil was the fact he was biting his lip subconsciously.

Harry stayed quiet, giving Draco time to come to terms with this new information. Lying back he spread one arm invitingly to Draco but said nothing. He lay his head back and closed his eyes, waiting. It was fairly late and they both needed rest but he was loath to leave now that they had had such a breakthrough in their still fragile relationship.

Draco saw what Harry was doing and understood but it took him a while to understand his own feelings. When he eventually had come to a degree of understanding he shuffled closer to Harry and lay his head on the brunette's chest, cuddling against him.

Harry smiled but didn't open his eyes, instead he wrapped Draco in his arm and held him tightly.

With his free hand he found his wand and cast a quick cleaning spell on them and the bed before covering them with a blanket that would keep them warm while they slept.


	20. Heart to heart

**A/N: **Well the last chapter seems to have gone down well. I expect you'll like this one too, especially cos it's the longest in the story! ;) I started it over again three times only to use little bits of each version at the end. Most difficult chapter to write in the whole story... I think it turned out ok in the end, hope you agree!

Thanks a million once again to every one who has reviewed. Your words mean so much to me. I can still barely believe there are so many of you who keep following this story!

I'll let you enjoy now!

**Remember full disclaimer can be found in chapter 1 and 11.**

*** Chapter 20

When Draco woke up the next morning he felt a little disoriented. It took him a good while to remember where he was and realise he was lying in Harry's arms. Once he did, he carefully pulled out of Harry's embrace and slid off the bed. Trying not to disturb the brunette's sleep, he quickly gathered his clothes and pulled them on, wincing from the pain any movement caused his abused backside. Once fully dressed he quietly muttered a charm to ease the pain. Then he tip toed to the door and gently lowered the handle, hoping the door wouldn't creak or make any other noise the Gryffindor might hear.

As it was the door stayed quiet but also didn't budge. He tried a few times but the door stayed closed, obviously locked in some way. Taking his wand he tried performing all spells that he was aware of that could open doors or locks. Still no result, the door staying firmly shut.

"What do you think you're doing?" Came a sleepy voice from the bed, making Draco freeze on the spot. Harry stretch languidly, before turning to look at Draco sleepily. "Get back here."

Draco turned around to look at Harry. With his wand in his hand he had several thoughts crossing his mind at once. His hesitation lasted a good few seconds but in the end he tucked his wand away again and made his way to the bed. He was just about to sit down when Harry stopped him.

"Naked..."

The one word was the only thing he said but Draco understood and with a sigh he started to take his clothes off again.

"Make sure to leave the mask too." Harry added, the sleep still evident in his voice.

Draco just nodded and continued taking off his clothes. When he was fully disrobed he climbed under the covers again, only to have Harry immediately drape himself over his body.

"I don't like having my sleep disturbed." He chided and bit into one of Draco's nipples, pleased when Draco hissed in pain. "Especially not by you trying to sneak out."

"Sorry." Draco muttered, lying rather stiffly underneath Harry.

"Hmm... remember that I'm in control. That also means you won't leave until I'm ready to let you go."

"But... you can't force me...!" Draco tried to protest.

"And you know I wouldn't. If you want to leave, all you have to do is say so. So long as you're honest about it and not just trying to run away from me, I won't hold you."

Letting the words sink in, Draco took a moment before he replied. "So, can I go?"

Harry chuckled but propped himself up on his elbows so he could look at Draco. "Why do you want to go?" When Draco didn't answer he went on. "I suspect that you're just trying to take the easy way out this morning, so unless you can actually give me a reason of some kind, I'm afraid I won't be letting you go yet. We've much to talk about."

"Like what?" Draco asked a little suspiciously.

"Let's start with the pleasantries. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh." Draco started, surprised at the simple question. "Yes, thank you, I slept quite well. How about yourself?"

"I slept fantastically well in fact, thank you for asking. I suspect having been rather exhausted helped. So did the warm body in my arms though." Harry answered with a grin.

"That was quite nice." Draco found himself admitting a little shyly.

"It was, wasn't it?"Harry said and smiled. "How do you feel this morning then? Any soreness?" While asking he ran his hand down the side of Draco's body and to his bum, gently squeezing his cheek.

"It's fine. I used a spell." Draco replied evasively, not really wanting to talk about that.

"Really now... there are better ways, you know? As handy as magic can be, after a bit of rough sex there's nothing better than a hot bath."

"Yeah well, I didn't really see how that would be possible. Besides I was in a hurry."

"I did notice. I'll make you a deal, we are in the Room of Requirement, if the requirement is to have a bath, we'll get one. But... you are going to have to drop that mask completely. We need to do some honest talking to figure out how you feel about what we're doing. I'm not going to even try if I have to deal with a Malfoy."

"What if I don't want you to help?"

"Draco... we've been doing this a few times now. You're learning more every time and thus dealing with it better but you need to actually figure out how you feel about it. Do you want to continue or not? How far are you willing to go? I don't think you'll be able to quite do that on your own. Besides, after last night I figured you need someone you can actually share things with. I'll be that person if you want me to."

"Bloody..." Draco didn't get any further as Harry clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Do not insult me, I will not take kindly to it," he said with his voice low and dangerous.

Draco glared at him but stayed quiet even when Harry removed his hand.

"This is the exact reason why we need to talk. You still fight me at every turn. I can make you drop your mask by pushing your far enough, whether it be with a spanking or sex. But you can't seem to do it yourself, why is that?"

"Of course I can, I am in control of myself!"

"Then drop it now. Because if you don't, I won't put up with you much longer." That said Harry sat up and got out of bed. Focusing on an empty corner of the room he asked the room for a bathtub that would fit two. Moments later it appeared, filled with warm water. He went over and tested the water, finding it to be the perfect temperature and he knew that, thanks to the wonders of magic, it would stay like that as long as it was needed. Turning back to Draco, he looked at him questioningly. "So what will it be?"

Draco sighed. He knew that Harry had a point. With all that they had done it made perfect sense to actually have a proper conversation for a change. He also knew it was true that he had difficulty dropping his aristocratic behaviour and being just Draco. Which was exactly the problem now; he'd woken up thinking like a Malfoy, it was routine now after doing it all his life. He needed to find a way to drop it but wasn't sure how. Turning his mind to the night before he tried to remember how he had come to drop it then. But the memory that he kept returning to, was of just before they went to sleep. "Did you mean it?" He then asked, looking at Harry worriedly.

"Mean what?" Harry asked, unsure of what exactly Draco meant.

"When you... offered me your friendship."

"Yes, Draco, I did mean that," Harry answered honestly, walking back towards the bed and sitting down on the edge, looking at Draco. "When you're not being a Malfoy you're actually quite a nice person."

"And the other thing? About... falling in love?"

Harry smiled reassuringly at Draco, sensing how worried he was. Reaching out with one hand he caressed Draco's cheek gently. "I meant that too. The more I see of the real you, the more I like you. In time, like can turn into love. It's just a shame I still don't get to see you without your mask much."

"I am trying."

"I know, pet. And you've done well so far. I'm pleased with your progress. Very pleased in fact. I just keep pushing you because I know you can do even better. It will take time though. One step after another."

Draco smiled gratefully at that.

"So how about this bath then?"

Smiling shyly Draco nodded. When Harry smiled back and held out a hand he took it and let himself be pulled out of bed. They walked to the bath and got in with Harry sitting behind Draco, his arms wrapped around the blonde's waist.

"This is much better than a spell, is it not?" Harry asked, placing a gentle kiss on Draco's shoulder.

Draco just nodded, leaning his head back until it was resting on Harry's shoulder. "Feels wonderful." He said a content smile, forming itself on his lips.

"Good, let's get down to business then. How do you feel about last night?"

And just like that the smile on Draco's lips was gone again, replaced by suppressed frustration.

Harry bit back his chuckle, knowing it wouldn't help Draco. And considering he had much to ask, he didn't want to annoy Draco too much just yet. When the silence stretched on he started tracing a finger over the frown that formed on the blonde's forehead. "Share your thoughts with me. It'll help." He encouraged gently.

"I'm not even sure how to put it into words though..."

"Try... maybe start with the part of the evening you're thinking about."

Draco shook his head, it was too difficult.

"Right, let me guess then. Is it about you kneeling before me?"

Relieved he didn't have to say it out loud, Draco sighed and nodded.

"So what appears to be the problem? Last night you said you're scared about what your father would say if he knew. Is it still that?"

"No... well yes, a little but not really." Draco paused, realising he wasn't exactly being clear. "I try not to think about my father's reaction. As long as he'll never find out it doesn't matter. So it's not really that but... it's myself."

"Yourself? I don't think I understand..."

"See? Neither do I!"

"Are you saying you're scared of your own reaction?"

"Kind of... in a way."

"But, Draco... you're in charge of how you react to your own actions. How can you be scared of yourself then?" Harry asked gently, trying to understand and make sense of what Draco could mean.

"But that's it. I can't really seem to control it. It's like I've no say over myself anymore... When you took my control... you took it well." Draco sighed painfully, shrugging helplessly.

Harry frowned, thinking about Draco's words. "Would that be Draco who doesn't have control? Because Malfoy displayed his control rather well last night..."

"I was born to be the Malfoy heir. I was raised to be in control. Of myself, my actions, my emotions, everything. It's not something that can be turned off easily."

"But you have managed. And when Malfoy is gone, Draco comes out... and he doesn't know how to act and what to think because he never really got the chance to before. Am I right?"

Draco shrugged.

"So you're scared because you don't know what to think about your actions last night?"

Smiling a little wryly, Draco nodded.

"Oh dear..." Harry sighed. "I thought a lot about what your reactions to my advances would be. Came up with all sorts of potential scenarios I could encounter and thought of ways to deal with them. But this... I've never imagined anything like this!" He paused to think for a moment. "Is it just your thoughts or are you confused about emotions as well?"

"Oh... just the thoughts ...I think." Draco answered with obvious confusion.

"OK, so if we try and look at how you felt? Might that work?"

Draco shrugged. "We could try, I suppose."

Harry smiled encouragingly. "We will try until we achieve something. So... let's start easy, the spanking. How did you feel about that?"

"It hurt."

"Good, what else?"

"It hurt more?"

"You were hard again fairly quickly afterwards..."

Draco couldn't stop the blush, spreading over his cheeks. He tried to hide it by turning his face away but Harry wouldn't let him.

"This is part of what I like about you, Draco. Your honest reactions. Never hide them from me." He spoke softly, caressing the side of Draco's face with one hand. "So the spanking...?"

Closing his eyes, Draco thought back to the night before. "I enjoyed it. The beginning. Then it hurt. A lot! Afterwards when you... when you held me, I liked that."

Harry smiled happily. "Do you like it when I hold you in general?"

Draco bit his lip but then nodded, turning his head sideways to look at Harry shyly.

"So you like being held now too? How does it make you feel?"

It took Draco a moment to answer, less because he didn't know what to say and more because he needed to find the courage to admit it. "Safe, content... kind of protected."

"And do you think any of that is wrong?"

"No." Draco answered without hesitation.

"Good, very good." Harry said and pressed a kiss to the top of Draco's head, it being the only part he could really reach. "So back to last night then... After the spanking, you liked it when I held you. What happened next?"

"You know! You were there."

"We're trying to get you to figure out how you feel. That means talking about it, Draco."

The blond sighed but spoke. "You made me sit on your lap. Felt like a bloody child at first, one that's being chastised at that. But then... well... when you vanished your clothes... I wanted to do that. I wanted to show you I could be better than the last time."

"I like how shy you can be. You can say that you gave me a blow job, you know?" Draco crunched up his face, making Harry laugh. "Go on say it. I believe I mentioned before that I like you being vocal."

Knowing he couldn't win against Harry, Draco sighed in defeat. From previous experience he had an idea what it was Harry wanted to hear. "I liked giving you a blow job. I wanted to taste you again."

"Well done! You're learning well." Harry said with obvious delight. "But now comes the best part. Without quite realising it, you kneeled down to give me that blow job..."

"I hated seeing myself like that." Draco immediately replied, knowing Harry would make him answer anyway and finding that if he just answered without thinking about it, it was easier. "I got really angry with myself. I literally saw red but I just forced those feelings away. I'm good at that."

"When you repressed those feelings, what was left?"

"Nothing. I didn't think about it, didn't allow any feelings. I just reacted and did what you asked."

"And now, if you think back to when you were kneeling before me, how do you feel about it?"

Draco stayed quiet for a long time, glad that Harry didn't push him but just held him, his hands caressing his stomach where they lay on it. The touch was reassuring and helped him stay calm. After a while he started tracing lines over Harry's arms with his hands, finding it helped to focus his mind. When he eventually spoke it was with some agitation. "It's so difficult. I just feel so confused and it's like I can't figure it out. A part of me still thinks it's not right while the other is saying the opposite. It's like you're making me be two different people with conflicting thoughts and emotions!"

"You've always had two sides to you, Draco. It's not me who is making you be like that. Though I may have helped you realise."

"But how can I be two people in one?"

"Every one of us has different sides. I act different depending on whether I'm with you or my friends or teachers or somebody else. The side of me that you see, is not a side anyone else gets to see. At least not to it's full potential. Even my best friends don't know quite how dominant I can be and how kinky I like to be. As for you, it's the other way around. I'm guessing I'm the only one who has ever seen you submit."

"I'm sure you're not as confused about your emotions though!"

"No, but I've had my whole life to try and figure out who I am. At least in a way... my story isn't quite straight forward but we're not here for that. Your story is quite different. From day one you were taught how to act, how to speak, how to walk. You were trained to be only the Malfoy heir, forgetting entirely that you are more than that. You never got the chance to be Draco so of course now that you do get the chance, you don't quite know how to be him. When I was first told I was a wizard, I didn't know the first thing about it. I had to learn a lot and adapt to it. You're at that point now, only you're not learning to be a wizard but how to be yourself without the constant pressure of being the Malfoy heir."

"You make it sound so... normal... and easy."

"Well... I'm not saying it's easy but it'll be worth it."

"Hmm..." Draco murmured. "I can never stop being the Malfoy heir though."

"And you don't have to. I know that once we leave this room you will put your mask back on and that'll be it. It's when you're with me that I expect you to drop it. When you're around other students you will have to live up to your reputation and I will live up to mine and be disapproving of you and all things Slytherin. We will make arrangements to meet occasionally and that's when things change. At least if you can admit you want this."

Draco stayed quiet, trying to figure out if he could say it and what an admission would mean.

"You did enjoy yourself last night, right?"

After a moment's hesitation, Draco quietly said, "Yes."

"And the previous times we met?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you would still enjoy yourself if there was a next time?"

"Yes," Draco whispered.

"So, do you want to do it again?"

"I think so."

"So you will willingly submit to me?"

Draco opened his mouth to answer but then stopped. "What? No... I..." He helplessly struggled to find the words, his mind once again getting shrouded in confusion and mixed thoughts and emotions.

"I've asked you this before and we've come even further since... You've already submitted to me, you might as well admit to it," Harry said gently but also teasingly.

"I... I don't think I can. It's too soon, I'm not ready," Draco cried, trying to pull out of Harry's touch.

Harry just tightened his hold on the blond. "Don't try to run away again. I won't force you to say it. Though, why you can't say it yet, I don't quite understand, considering you've definitely acted it."

"I need time," Draco insisted.

"Fine, you will get time. Once we leave here you will get a few days to think about it all. Like the last time, I won't be seeking you out but that doesn't mean you can't come to me to talk if you need it. Alright?"

Draco nodded, relaxing a little and leaning back to rest against Harry's chest again.

"Good. Now... I wonder if you remember the deal we made..."

Closing his eyes at the memory, Draco nodded. There was no doubt he remembered.

"So if you remember it, do you realise that I won?"

"Yes." Draco sighed.

"And why did I win?"

"I..." Draco faltered, finding it difficult to admit his own defeat, especially considering the circumstances. "I let you control me." He managed to say eventually.

"Interesting phrasing..." Harry noted cheekily, knowing how difficult this would be for Draco to admit. "If you had won it, I believe I would have had to stop any and all advances. What was my reward again? You seem to remember it so well, why don't you remind me what the deal was?" He asked teasingly.

Draco groaned in frustration but knew he had no real choice but to answer. "If I could resist you for a month you would leave me alone."

"And if you couldn't resist me?" Harry pushed, smiling teasingly.

"If I couldn't resist you, you would have me where you wanted me..." Draco trailed off, his voice getting quiet towards the end.

"Yes that's right!" Harry chuckled, pretending to only just remember. "So what does that mean for where we are at now?"

"You have me where you want me, alright! Stop bloody teasing me about it already!" Draco said a little angrily, glaring at Harry, who just kept smiling at him calmly, thereby increasing his annoyance.

"I'm not teasing you Draco." Harry said at length, his voice calm and reassuring, immediately soothing some of Draco's temper. "I'm trying to get you to understand."

"Understand what? That I'm your toy now? Thanks, but I already got that."

Harry chuckled at Draco's choice of words. "I hadn't thought of you as my toy but I do like the idea," he teased. When Draco's glare intensified and he could tell the blond would either try to run or attack him he wrapped his legs around Draco to hold him in place then used one hand to turn Draco's face towards his. Then he leaned in and brought his lips closer to Draco without quite touching. "You're only my toy because you want to be." He whispered calmly.

"Never." Draco said but the fight was already slowly leaving him again.

"I could not have got you here if you didn't want it. Besides, you just admitted you wanted this again and while you're still refusing to say that you submitted to me, you know you acted like it and we both know actions speaker louder than words."

"I'm still a Malfoy!" Draco said, trying to fight Harry, yet knowing he was being silly.

"I told you, there's a time and place for everything. When you're with your house, they expect you to act a certain way. That's when you behave like the Malfoy heir. But when you're with me, in this room especially, there is no place for him. Just be yourself, be who you really want to be. Be everything that the Malfoy can't be."

Draco stayed quiet, letting the meaning of what Harry just said sink in. "I'm not sure I know how to do that." He said after a long time.

"You'll figure it out." Harry just said confidently, smiling down at Draco. After a moment's silence he noted, "this is how I like you most." Then as an afterthought he added. "Except for post-orgasmic you that is..."

"Like what? Naked and in your grasp?"

Harry winked at Draco for that reply but then said, "just the right mixture between confident and shy, cheeky and humble, and even a little bit of bold. But most importantly: honest. The Malfoy side of you would never admit to being unsure about something. Sadly enough!"

Draco smiled shyly at what he took to be a compliment.

With a grin Harry slid further down in the bath and had Draco turn around so they were lying chest to chest. Wrapping his arms around the blond again he ran his hands over his smooth back, enjoying the feeling of the smooth skin. When Draco moved his hands to return the favour and stroke his chest and arms Harry let out a sound that was almost a purr. "This is heaven."

"I like it too." Draco admitted quietly.

"What a day, eh?" Harry said as his mind drifted back over the morning and previous evening. After a long time he broke the comfortable silence between them thoughtfully. "Imagine that... not only did you kneel before someone and effectively submit to them, it also happens to be a half-blood, who might be falling in love with you..."

"Hmm" Draco murmured, letting the words sink in before he replied. "The only thing which could possibly make that come close to being alright, is the fact he happens to be the most famous wizard ever..."

Harry laughed out loud at that. "Now you can be thankful for all the times we fought. If it weren't for them, I might start wondering if that's why you give in to me. Maybe you think I'll be the next most powerful wizard... Trying to get in early to make yourself my number one servant."

"Trust me, there is no way I'll be your version of a Death Eater!" Draco said, with a hint of disgust.

"How reassuring." Harry giggled.


	21. Admission Time, or not

**A/N:** Thank you once more for all the reviews. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! Let's see what you make of this one.

**Remember full disclaimer can be found in chapter 1 and 11.**

*** Chapter 21

Harry kept his word and stayed away from Draco for several days after their last meeting. But just because he didn't approach him, didn't mean he wasn't watching him. He could tell that the Slytherin was still fighting with himself. Sometimes when they passed each other in the corridors he'd ignore him, other times he would try and pick a fight or at the least make derogatory comments, however there were also a few times when he would smile shyly at Harry. Those times gave Harry hope.

When those moments became less and less it worried him. He decided he needed to act when two days in a row Draco merely tried to pick fights or insult him. It took him a while to figure out what to do and when. A moment presented itself when they passed each other after dinner one day. For a change Draco just glared at him. Unfazed Harry smiled and cocked his head to the side, indicating a side corridor, where they could meet undisturbed for a time. Harry turned into the corridor but only walked a few steps before he stopped and waited. He knew he would have to give Draco a little time considering he would first have to get rid of Crabbe and Goyle, who had been walking with him. Only a few moments later he heard footsteps and was pleased to see Draco rounding the corner.

"What do you want?" The blond asked a little scathingly.

"I want Draco." Harry replied, taking a few steps towards the blond, stopping only when he was right in front of him. "I want him now so get lost Malfoy."

Draco shook his head and glared at Harry, trying to take a few steps back. He was stopped when Harry wrapped his arms around his waist. He was pulled against the brunette and held tightly. Then he felt a pair of soft lips pressing against his own. He groaned subconsciously but raised his hands to Harry's chest to try and push him away. It was futile he knew, Harry had proven long ago that he was stronger but that didn't stop him from trying.

Harry didn't give up though, instead upping his game by running his tongue over Draco's lips. When no entrance was given, he licked a trail along Draco's jawbone and to his ear, where he proceeded to tease the lobe in particular. He knew this was a soft spot for Draco, any stimulation there generally affecting him more. And he wasn't disappointed when gradually, he could feel Draco melting in his arms.

When Draco stopped trying to push him away, he gently pushed him backwards until he had him up against the wall. Then he lifted Draco's hands above his head and held them there with one hand, using the other to untuck Draco's shirt so he could sneak his hand underneath and upwards, where he quickly found a delicate nipple, waiting to be tormented. He delighted in the groans it elicited.

This time when he pressed his lips on Draco's again, there was no hesitation in the answer. For a while they stood, locked at the lips. Harry almost devouring Draco and Draco helplessly letting it happen. Having felt the effect he was having on the blond, Harry moved his hand down Draco's chest and into his trousers. Cupping the growing bulge he started massaging it lightly, causing a friction that had Draco whimpering into the kiss.

Pulling away a fraction, Harry grinned teasingly. "Well, I do love to make you give up control this way..."

Draco didn't reply but had to bite his lip to stop himself moaning or making any other noises. His gaze was fixed on Harry's lips, so close, yet too far away, for when he tried to move closer, Harry would pull back.

"I need some answers, Draco."

"What?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper, his gaze now flicking up to Harry's eyes.

"You've had some time to think. How far have you come to making a decision?"

Draco opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back with a sigh. When Harry started moving his hand along the now hard flesh he groaned. "Not fair!"

"Oh so you want to pretend you like to play fair? All right." Harry said and pulled away from Draco completely, only leaving his hands resting on the blonde's waist to keep him upright. He could feel Draco sagging for a moment, before he found his balance, aided by the hold on his hips.

Draco barely contained his whimper at the loss of contact. But a few moments later, it gave him the focus he need to answer. "I want more... I want to continue... I want you..." the last part was said quietly, almost shyly.

Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss Draco, to show he was pleased. When he pulled away again he spoke gently. "What do you want to continue, Draco? You need to be specific."

"Our meetings... I want more of that." He said slowly.

"What sort of meetings... what is it you want to happen at them?"

Draco groaned in frustration. "I want you to dominate me!" He ground out.

"You do have an interesting way of phrasing things at times. We're getting closer but there's still something else I'm waiting to hear."

"No!" Draco moaned and hung his head, shaking it slightly. "I can't..."

"Of course you can, Draco." Harry said gently and moved a little closer again. He took Draco's hands and lifted them to his shoulders. The blond eagerly wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and let himself be pulled closer, lying his head against Harry's shoulder, his face hidden in the robe. "You've already acted it out. You know in your heart that you want it. All you have to do is say it out loud. It won't mean admitting a weakness, it'll make you stronger for knowing who you are."

"I can't... please don't make me!"

"I do like to hear you beg." Harry commented with obvious pleasure. "It's such an un-Malfoy-ish thing to do. Not very Slytherin either." Harry chuckled when he felt Draco tensing in his arms but merely tightened his hold on the blond. "Did you enjoy yourself the last time?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes."

"I need more than that."

Draco bit his lip to stop from cursing Harry for his insistence. Gathering his thoughts for a moment he spoke. "I did enjoy it. I had a great time."

"Good, very good. So you want to do it again?"

"Absolutely." Draco answered in a whisper.

"But in order to do it again, what will you have to do?"

"I... have to... I need to... please, Harry, I can't!"

"Hush it's all right." Harry whispered when he felt Draco shaking in his arms. He held the blond firmly with one hand, while running the other over his back reassuringly. "Why can you not say it, Draco?" He asked gently.

"I don't know. I just can't."

"I guess we'll have to give you some more time then. In the meantime, I believe you've just called me by my given name for the first time." He said teasingly and chuckled when Draco tried to pull away. He held him tightly however, so all he could do was lift his head and stare in shock. "It's not that bad, you know."

"I... I didn't..." Draco broke off, unsure what he was even tying to say.

"It's alright, Draco. I know it wasn't a conscious thought. It's still nice and another step forwards. Maybe in time it won't be such a big thing to you."

"I'm sorry."

Harry chuckled. "I'd much rather you managed to admit, what we both know you want but keep calling me Potter; than for you to be able to call me Harry but not be able to say that, you want to submit to me."

"I'm trying..."

Harry nodded and smiled. Then he pulled Draco closer again and leaned in to kiss him, slowly and gently, wanting to reassure him. When he eventually pulled away again he just looked at Draco thoughtfully for a moment. "I did say I wouldn't force you, so you will get the time you need. We should both be getting back or we'll be missed. I will leave you alone again but if you need to talk, I'm there for you. Whenever you're ready, come to me." He smiled and then pulled away, heading off down the corridor.

Draco stared after him until he turned around a corner. Then he leaned back against the wall with a sigh wondering what was wrong with him and why Harry was always leaving him standing alone and confused.


	22. Lost your touch?

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm glad you're all still enjoying this. We're nearing the end now however... just a handful of chapters to go so treasure each one ;)

**Remember full disclaimer can be found in chapter 1 and 11.**

*** Chapter 22

The next few days passed quietly for Draco. Harry was once again keeping his word and staying away. He wasn't being ignored this time, no, Harry would still send the occasional smiles or flirty winks his way. They just didn't speak. There was no meetings in corridors, he wasn't being stopped to be teased or tormented and there were no arrangements made to meet in secret.

While a part of Draco was glad for the time to think, it was also starting to affect him in other ways. Even though he spent a lot of his spare time thinking about the things they'd been doing, he wasn't really getting closer to an answer. On good days he knew that what Harry was offering him, was exactly what he needed and wanted. But most days he found it difficult to accept this truth, as it went against everything he had been taught growing up.

Far worse though was that he was actually starting to miss their encounters. Sometimes he'd be sitting in the common room, trying to study but every time the portrait opened he'd wonder if Harry was slipping inside the room invisibly. Then he'd start wondering if he was already there and watching him. Some days, those thoughts then turned into day dreams, where Harry was once again spanking him in front of his house. When he had those dreams, he was never left unaffected.

"Draco, are you all right? You've been terribly preoccupied lately." Pansy's voice brought Draco out of his thoughts.

"I do have a lot on my mind, but nothing that needs to concern you." He replied simply.

"Maybe I could help though?"

"Hardly likely."

"But..."

"Give it up Pansy. I think Draco's problem is more of a physical kind, if you know what I mean." Blaise interrupted with a grin.

"The physical kind?" She asked in confusion.

"How long has it been, Draco? Since you've shagged someone?"

"That is hardly any of your business Zabini."

"Hmm it's probably been a good couple of weeks. I haven't seen you sneak off with anyone in a while. What was the last one... was it that guy Fergus? I think it was... He's the last one you were seen with. What happened, Draco? Lost your touch?"

"Maybe I simply became more careful at avoiding detection. Stop gossips like yourself from poking your noses into my sex life." Draco shot back.

"I never knew you were with Fergus... Why would you pick him?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, Draco, why would you pick someone like that?" Blaise asked tauntingly.

"Once again, that is hardly any of your business."

"Would no one else have you?"

"I can have whoever I want!" Draco insisted, trying to keep calm.

"Oh really? So why aren't you getting any then?"

"I'm hardly about to tell you how very regularly I do get to enjoy sex."

"Yes, well it can't be that regular considering you've been sitting here brooding for days now. More than once getting a hard on but not finding anyone to do something about it and instead going to your room to deal with it."

"What the hell, Blaise?"

"I'm very observant, didn't you know? " Blaise said innocently.

"For Merlin's sake!" Draco cursed and quickly stood up and hurried out of the common room.

The moment he had left the room and the portrait had closed behind him he regretted his rash action. It was already after curfew and he shouldn't be out. But there was no way he would go back in any time soon. He wouldn't be able to stand more of Blaise's taunts. To a certain extend he knew where teachers were more likely to patrol so he figured if he made sure to avoid those corridors he'd be all right.

As he started walking he thought back to Blaise's comments. He knew it was true, which just made it even worse. He'd been with Fergus because he'd been easy to talk into it. It hadn't been very satisfactory though. The boy could hardly be described as experienced and it had shown. There was no comparison to Harry, who knew exactly what he was doing.

Draco sighed when he realised that once again his thoughts had turned back to the Gryffindor unintentionally. He had been thinking about him too much and it had made him hard at times, which made him go to his room to take care of it, something that had apparently not gone unnoticed. The worst of it was that he could no longer fully satisfy himself. Even after he had a wank, he was left wanting more.

He had never had a problem fulfilling any of his sexual desires before. Whether he wanted a girl or guy, he had his pick of the Slytherins and had never failed to charm a student of another house if he had desired them. When he was on his own he had often fantasised about different scenarios; tying his chosen object of desire, using toys, different positions in different places... although he had always been the one in charge, even in his fantasies.

But Harry had already taken him further than even his wildest fantasy. And he had turned it all around by making Draco be the one who got tied up and leaving Draco without control. Something that had been ingrained into him so deeply, had been taken from him more thoroughly than either of them had realised. There was no real question what his answer to Harry would be. He just couldn't find the strength yet to actually say it out loud. He could hardly even admit it to himself in his mind, even if he knew it was true.

"Mr Malfoy!"

Draco came to a sudden stop at hearing his name from an all to familiar voice. Standing frozen on the spot he looked up at his Professor, knowing he was out after curfew and there was absolutely nothing he could say to avoid detention.


	23. Slytherin Whores

A/N: I meant to post this a few days ago so I apologies for the wait.

Thank you as always to everyone who reviewed. It means so much. Knowing you don't want the story to end must mean I've been doing something right... :)

See chapter 1 and 11 for disclaimers

Now enjoy!

*** Chapter 23

"So I heard you got detention." Harry said teasingly when he came up beside Draco. He'd been trying to find an opportunity all day to get the blond on his own. Finally he had managed when he'd been wandering around the castle and bumped into Draco just after he came from his detention. He easily fell into step beside the Slytherin.

"Yeah, so?" Draco asked dismissively.

"So? It takes away time you should be spending considering your answer to my request. I'm rather upset at the prospect of having to wait even longer." While talking Harry took hold of Draco's arm and dragged him into an abandoned class room that they passed. "The least you're going to have to do is tell me what happened."

"None of your business. And what do you think you're doing anyway?" Draco asked slightly rudely and tried to push past Harry to leave.

"Not so fast. Get rid of Malfoy, because I'm not leaving without an answer and you know how I don't like talking to him."

Draco sighed painfully and rubbed a hand over his face. "It's not exactly easy jumping in and out of different characters, you know?"

"Practise makes perfect." Harry just said with a grin. "So what happened?"

"I was out after curfew."

"Why? We didn't have a meeting set up. You weren't meeting someone else, were you?"

"Jealous much?" Draco couldn't help the snide remark but regretted it the moment it left his mouth. He saw a flicker of something on Harry's face and moments later found the class room door banging shut and his face and chest pressed into the desk he'd previously been standing next to but was now leaning over.

"If you cannot drop the mask without help, I will be happy to provide assistance." Harry commented while he pulled down Draco's trousers, ignoring his protests. With one hand on Draco's back to hold him still Harry started spanking Draco's bare bum with his other hand.

"No... stop... please stop it! ...I'm sorry..." Draco kept on begging Harry to stop, between his moans, his voice getting quieter and weaker. "Please, Harry... please stop..."

Hearing his given name made Harry relent. He knew it was something the blond did not say easily so he treated it like a safe word. Stepping back, he removed his hold on Draco and allowed him a moment to recover.

Slowly Draco stood up. After a questioning look at Harry and receiving a nod, he pulled his trousers up again and fastened them.

"Now I want some answers." Harry said, his tone making it clear he would not be messed with.

Draco nodded slowly. "I had a bit of a fight with Blaise and Pansy. I let them rile me so much that I needed to get away. I headed out of the common room and started wandering the corridors. I knew it was past curfew but I tried to stay away from corridors that I know are patrolled regularly. I must have got lost in thought and stopped paying attention to where I was going."

"What were you fighting about?"

This was not something he wanted to have to share so Draco looked at Harry pleadingly. The returning gaze was insistent and would not budge so with a sigh Draco explained. "Pansy was worried about me because I've been preoccupied but Blaise told her there was nothing she could do as my problem was physical. Then he started saying how it had been a while since he'd seen me go off with anyone and asked if I'd lost my touch. I got annoyed and left."

"What did he mean with 'lost your touch'?" Harry asked curiously.

"I would really prefer not to go into more details." Draco said evasively, looking anywhere but at Harry.

"Draco?" Harry said with a hint of warning in his voice. Stepping closer to the blond he cupped a pale cheek with his hand and ran his thumb over the smooth skin. "I can spank you again if need be but I'd much rather I didn't have to. I'm asking you mainly as your friend. If they riled you, it must have been serious, so I want to know about it."

"But you're more than my friend..." Draco whispered.

"Forget about that for now."

"I can't... I don't know what you might call what we have but if it were a normal relationship... you don't go talking about previous boyfriends with your current one."

Harry grinned. "I like the idea of being your boyfriend. And of course you'd talk about it. Not in great detail but it would come up eventually in some way. Stop being shy or evasive. Just tell me. I promise not to get mad."

Draco blushed at the idea of Harry being his boyfriend. But he also knew Harry would push him until he told the whole story. "Any Slytherin who values themselves has an active sex life," he started with a sigh. "Everybody gossips about who is currently shagging who. I haven't been seen to be very active lately, hence the accusation of having lost my touch."

"So you've been active before? Is that how you got your skill?"

"Yes."

"How many?" Harry asked curiously.

"For Merlin's sake, Potter!"

"Careful now, Draco."

"Blast it! I don't know, alright! I never counted. The more active you are the more respect you get so... there've been a few." Draco sighed.

"Hmm interesting. I didn't think Slytherins were such whores." Harry commented thoughtfully, ignoring Draco when he glared at him.

"We're not whores!"

"I'm guessing your house doesn't care much about gender?"

"What? No." Draco replied in confusion at the sudden question.

"So you told me you weren't a virgin. How many did you allow to fuck you?"

"Not that many. Two or three."

"You're not even sure about that?"

"Merlin's beard... I try to forget about it!"

"Was it that bad?"

"Not bad but... not pleasant exactly."

"But you gave a lot of blow jobs, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Look, can we not talk about this?" Draco tried again, feeling very uncomfortable with the questions. At the same time he knew better than not to answer Harry.

"I'd been wondering about this a while but didn't think we'd reached the point yet where you would give me an honest answer. I'm glad we're finally having this chat. So... Blaise said you lost your touch. Was that really so bad an accusation you felt you had to leave? Or was there something else you haven't mentioned yet?"

Draco groaned in frustration, realising there was no getting out of it. "Fine you wanna know the whole story. I've been obsessing about our meetings so much that, when I sit in the common room now and the portrait opens I wonder if you're sneaking in under that cloak of yours again. Then I start wondering if you'd just sit and watch or if you'd spank me or do something else. I usually end up getting hard and have to head to my dorm to relief myself. Unfortunately, it seems Blaise noticed and thinks I can no longer pull. There, is that what you wanted to hear!"

"And when you go to wank off, what do you think about?" Harry asked, entirely ignoring Draco's angry frustration.

"That really isn't any of your business!" Draco said harshly and indignantly.

"Maybe not, but if there were any fantasies there, that we haven't yet tried you could tell me and we could act them out. See how much better the reality is...?"

"No!" Draco insisted.

"Ok fine. I'll let you keep those private, for now at least. So back to Blaise... he thinks you can't pull. We should remedy that." 

"I'm not telling anyone!"

"You wound me, Draco!" Harry cried, pretending to hold his heart. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"Stop it, Potter. We agreed to keep this secret." Draco said, his voice less accusing but still clearly showing worry.

"Don't worry. We'll keep our little secret but we can still let him know that you've not lost your touch."

"How? I'm not going on the pull for that..."

"You won't have to." Harry interrupted with a smile before taking a few steps closer until he was right in front of Draco. "There are things we can do, that will make it very obvious." Then he leaned in and kissed Draco roughly. With one hand on the back of Draco's head and one in the small of his back, the blond couldn't pull away, but he wasn't trying either. There was only a moments hesitation before he answered the kiss.

They stayed locked for a long time, ravishing each other's mouths, their teeth scraping over lips, skin, teeth and tongue. Only when they ran out of air, did they pull away again. Gulping in a few breaths, Harry grinned, admiring his handy work. Not entirely satisfied yet he then latched onto Draco's neck, sucking on the skin until it bruised.

"There now. I don't think anyone will presume you gave yourself a hickey. And with bruised lips like that... there can be no doubt."

Draco shook his head at the absurdity of the situation.

"What, you don't like my idea?"

"It's not that." Draco answered quickly. At the questioning look from Harry he went on. "I've always considered it a childish thing to give or get a hickey."

"Well consider it my marking you. Does that make it better?"

"What, so a hickey is your version of a dark mark?" Draco chuckled.

"Oh that's a good idea actually... then again you said you'd never be my version of a death eater. Which I guess would have to be a... love eater?"

At that Draco burst out laughing. "A love eater! Oh Merlin... that's so funny!"

Harry just watched with interest while Draco tried to calm himself. He realised in that moment, he'd never actually heard him laugh properly before. When he finally calmed down again Harry smiled at him. "I like the sound of your laughter. Not that cruel one you usually have. This one was honest."

Draco felt himself blushing and tried to turn his head away but was stopped by Harry's hand on his cheek.

"Never hide your emotions from me, remember? It's what I like about you." When Draco nodded, Harry went on. "There was something else. Something I wanted to give you." Letting go of Draco, Harry rummaged in his pocket until he found what he was looking for. Pulling it out, he held a little black box out to Draco.

"Why? What...? Are you sure?" Draco mumbled, feeling overwhelmed at the unexpectedness of the gift.

"Yes, Draco I'm quite sure. Take it and open it." Harry encouraged.

The blond did as told and carefully opened it. Inside he found a silver bracelet, formed like two snakes who were biting into each end of a little sign while their tails entangled to close the circle.

"I thought this would resolve your issue with contacting me. You can use it to send me messages, lets say to request a meeting. I can answer you and the time and place would appear on the sign, which is why it's empty now. Or next time you feel kicked out of the common room after curfew, you can let me know and I can meet you somewhere."

"Oh this is..." Draco started but didn't quite know what to say. "Thank you, Harry!"

"You're welcome. And be careful or you might yet make a habit out of using my first name."

Draco smiled shyly and shrugged. Then he took the bracelet out of it's box and tried to put it on. When he struggled Harry went to help. When it was on, Draco admired it for a moment before leaning in to place a kiss on Harry's lips.

"What was that for?"

"Just so." Draco replied with a smile. "I think we should probably head back. We might be missed."

"Well if Blaise is missing you, that can only be a good thing." Harry teased and once again wrapped his arms around Draco to pull him close.

"But not at the same time as you." Draco pointed out.

"Spoil sport. You're just trying to get away so I won't ask you if you have an answer for me."

Draco shrugged.

"It's alright. I won't ask yet. I can tell you're not ready. You've a way of contacting me easily now so make sure to do when ever you're ready or need to talk. Or even if you need a new hickey or for your lips to be chafed..." Harry trailed off and once again leaned in to kiss Draco. Lifting a hand he ran it through Draco's hair, wrapping his hand in it knowing it would help achieve the look he was trying to give Draco.


	24. Realisation

**A/N:** Thank you as always for all the reviews. They still mean the world to me!

There's only about 5000 words left after this chapter so enjoy!

**Disclaimer still in chapter 1 and 11**

*** Chapter 24

"Draco! Where have you been? I was looking for you all over the castle!" was the first thing Draco heard when he entered the Slytherin common room.

With a roll of his eyes he made his way to an arm chair, plopping into it tiredly. "I was busy." Was the only explanation he offered, ignoring Pansy's accusing glare.

"With what?"

"Things."

"What's that on your neck?" She asked, moving closer and peering intently at Draco's neck. "Oh my God! Is that actually a love bite?"

Attracted by the commotion Blaise quickly made his way over. Draco made a poor attempt to cover the mark, Harry had left him, with his hand but it was pulled away easily and his head was turned to give a better view.

"Seriously guys? Get off!" Draco complained and tried to push the pair away but as he was in the minority and sitting down he had no chance.

"It's definitely a love bite." Blaise noted after closer inspection. "And he's looking flushed too..."

"And his hair is all messed up. It's never less than perfect." Pansy added.

"So you pulled again, did you? That's why you've been missing..."

"It's none of your business!"

"Oh I beg to differ!" Pansy half shrieked in excitement. "Tell us who it was then."

Draco just rolled his eyes.

"We're gonna have to ask around who else was missing." Blaise commented, in his mind already going through lists of people to figure out whom he had seen or who it could have been.

"If you've quiet finished, I'm heading to bed." Draco said drily and then stood to leave. He could only partly hide the smirk, while he made his way from the room.

"Draco?" Blaise called just before, the blond left.

"What?" Draco asked with some irritation, only half turning around.

"I hope you realise that we will find out eventually."

Draco snorted and left. He couldn't care less what the others thought they could or couldn't do. Right now he was far more occupied with very different issues. Like a certain bracelet that cooled the skin of his wrist or a brunette hunk with green eyes that seemed to be haunting his thoughts.

As he lay in his bed, with the curtains drawn, just staring at the ceiling, a million different thoughts went through Draco's mind. He was pleased that their plan had worked and both Blaise and Pansy had been fooled. He was also feeling happy thanks to the gift he got. He tried not to think about when he last got a gift without it being his birthday or Christmas.

Instead he focused his mind on the conversation with Harry. He went over everything that had been said, analysing the words and their meaning, both obvious and hidden. While he might have said it in the wrong way, he did think that Harry had been jealous at the idea of Draco being out after curfew to meet someone else. He liked that idea. It almost made him believe that he had some control over the Gryffindor.

Any time he thought back over the part of their conversation where Harry said he liked the idea of them being boyfriends, he had an odd sensation in his stomach that he couldn't quite figure out. It wasn't unpleasant however, so he brushed it off.

The more Draco thought over the evening's events, the more he realised something had changed. He couldn't quite seem to pin point what it was. But he knew it was there, just out of reach, waiting for him to grasp it. He also realised it was important.

For quite some time, Draco lay awake wondering what was different, without being able to figure it out, until eventually, sleep claimed him.

When Draco awoke the next morning he felt surprisingly good. Getting up was easy and he was looking forwards to breakfast. It wasn't until he was sitting at the Slytherin table that he realised he'd been looking forward to breakfast, not because he was hungry or so he could talk to his friends. No, he had really been looking forward to seeing Harry, even if only from a distance. However the Gryffindor was taking his time and it bothered Draco. He kept looking up everytime he heard students entering the Great Hall and his gaze kept wandering the length of the Gryffindor table, in the hope of seeing the raven haired boy, that was messing his mind up so much.

Yet, he was to be disappointed as Harry did not show up. When he couldn't drag it out any longer, Draco left and headed to his first class. As it wasn't a shared one, he knew he would have to wait longer to see Harry. Oddly enough he found the thought more upsetting than he had expected but decided not to dwell on it, instead shaking it off and focusing on his class.

It was several hours later, just after dinner when Draco found himself wandering the castle's corridors. The day had seemed to pass excruciatingly slowly, as he was basically counting the minutes between the classes he shared with Harry. There hadn't been many and he'd only seen him twice. Both of those times the class had passed in a blur and he remembered nothing other than how focused Harry had seemed to be, or how distracted, in the case of Professor Flitwick's class, where he had noticed the Trio quietly talking to each other.

Even those two occasions had been enough though and Draco had remembered his feelings from the night before. He had more of an idea now, what it was that was different. In fact, it wasn't just an idea anymore. It had become a fact. He needed and wanted Harry. So much so, that he would give up his control for it and he would do it gladly.

That realisation had come as a shock and yet it made perfect sense. It had still taken Draco a while of wandering the corridors to accept this simple truth. The more he thought about it, the more he knew it was right though and there was only one thing for it. In an uncontrolled moment he had drawn his wand and held its tip against his serpents bracelet. The message he sent Harry was short and simple but he suspected, that its meaning would have quiet an impact.

He thought it a shame, that he couldn't see Harry's reaction to the words but he had no idea where the brunette even was and to locate him would take too long. It could, potentially, give him time to change his own mind. No, it was better this way. The message was sent and now all he had to do was wait for an answer. He sighed and ran a thumb over the little inscribed sign, with equal anticipation and trepidation re-reading the words.

_I'm ready_


	25. Submission

**A/N:** As always thank you for the reviews! We have reached the last full chapter... someone asked for more Harry/Draco sex... well your wish is my command. Beware though it's the kinky kind! So I hope you will like it :)

Enjoy!

**Usual Disclaimer and Warning of KINKINESS! can be read in chapter 1 and 11**

*** Chapter 25

After sending Harry his little message Draco had continued wandering the corridors for quite some time because he had, of course, had to wait for an answer. He wondered, if Harry made him wait on purpose, just to draw out the suspense and worry, and suspected that, yes, he probably did have ulterior motives. There was nothing he could do about that though. If he were to ask about it, he was certain he would have to wait for an answer even longer next time. After all, he was the one that was supposed to give up his control.

As it was, when Harry's answer had finally come, it had been short as well: _RoR in half an hour_

So Draco once again found himself outside the Room of Requirement, anxiously awaiting Harry's arrival. It was a small mercy that Harry did not make him wait this time but arrived fairly quickly. He only acknowledged Draco with a small smile and nod before sorting out their room. Once the doors had appeared, he opened them and beckoned Draco inside. The blond went willingly and without hesitation for the first time.

"Now..." Harry started, after following Draco inside and closing the doors behind them. "I believe, there is something you'd like to say?"

"I am ready." Draco started then had to clear his throat as his voice broke. He could see from Harry's expression that more was expected of him and had to fight a sense of frustration. Instead, he focused on what he'd been thinking about all evening. "I want this, I want you. I want to submit to you." He paused for a moment and started to take off his clothes. When they were all on the floor beside him, he spoke again. "I want to give you my control. Take it and do as you wish. This is my submission." And with those words Draco knelt down at Harry's feet, his hands lying folded in his lap, his eyes downcast in submission.

Harry had to use all his willpower not to react to Draco's display. He stayed quiet, not because he didn't know what to say but because he feared, he would show too much of his own emotions. He was far too pleased with Draco's progress for his own good. After taking a few moments to compose himself, he started slowly circling Draco's kneeling form, taking in the sight. He found himself getting more and more excited the longer he looked at him. Yet, he also knew that while Draco might have submitted himself to Harry's control, he could not abuse that or push him too far too fast or he would lose him again.

So he stopped in front of Draco again and lay a hand on the blonde's head, running his fingers through the soft hair. "I'm very pleased." He said quietly, glad when his voice didn't betray the extend of his emotions. He stood a moment longer, both for himself to enjoy the sight of the kneeling form before him, as well as for Draco to fully comprehend his position.

Then he crouched down in front of him and with a hand under Draco's chin lifted his head so they could lock eyes. "This is however, rather sudden. Tell me what happened?" He asked gently, caressing Draco's cheek.

"I'm not quite sure to be honest. It's like something just fell into place." Draco started. He could tell Harry wanted more though. Even without the raised eyebrow, he had got to know Harry well enough to know that. Still he took a moment to consider his words. "After the last time we met... something had changed. As I said it's like something fell into place. I just realised this is what I want." He paused for a moment, then he blushingly admitted, "every time I saw you, I just knew I wanted you."

Harry allowed himself a smirk. "Very well," he said and leaned in to place a short kiss on Draco's lips. "Follow me on your hands and knees." Standing up, Harry led the way to the bed, where he sat down on the edge, watching Draco make his way over. Then he indicated for him to lie down over his lap. Draco hesitated only a moment before he did as told, revealing his naked backside to Harry. "You know what I'm going to do now, don't you, my pet?" Harry asked teasingly.

"Yes..." Draco said and inhaled sharply with expectation, when he felt Harry holding him down with his left hand while the right explored the skin on his thighs, slowly moving upwards.

"So tell me."

"Spank me..." Draco whispered just barely audibly.

"Well, if you insist." Harry chuckled and landed a first blow, on the pale, round globes. The first was quickly followed by a second and third.

Knowing by now what was expected of him, Draco did his best not to keep quiet. It took him a few tries but the longer Harry kept going, the more Draco abandoned his pride, instead moaning and groaning in appreciation and need.

Having found out before, how much Draco could take, Harry stopped well before the pleasure turned to pain. And he could tell just how much Draco had enjoyed himself, from the erection pressing insistently into his leg. Even though he had stopped the spanking, Harry still continued to hold Draco for a while, allowing him to gather some composure. Gradually he started to stroke through the blonde's hair reassuringly, before starting to caress the rest of his body.

When he felt that Draco's breathing had evened out, Harry turned his touch from caressing to teasing. Using his nails and finger tips to draw moans of delight from Draco. After keeping this up for a while he ran one hand up the inside of Draco's thigh and to his balls. He took hold of them both and started massaging them before letting go and instead taking hold of the base of Draco's erection. "Not just yet, my pet." He whispered as he squeezed, leaning down to Draco's ear and placing the lightest kiss against it. He enjoyed the mewling complaint that was his only response.

Loosening his hold Harry allowed Draco to slip of his lap and kneel once again. He noticed that Draco's cheeks were flushed and was pleased with the obvious sign of Draco enjoying himself. "Now tell me, did you enjoy being bound when I've done it before?"

"Ye... Yes, I did."

"Good. We'll be doing that again tonight. But for now, I'd like you to stand facing the mirror, lean over and hold yourself open."

Draco looked surprised for a moment but then did as told. On his hands and knees he moved closer to the mirror then stood up and leaned over until his torso was level with the floor. He took a moment to find his balance but then reached behind himself and pulled apart his cheeks, revealing his entrance to Harry, who had followed and stood behind him.

"Such a beautiful sight..." Harry commented teasingly, running a finger down the cleft between Draco's cheeks. "Lift your head and look at yourself."

Draco shook his head, he didn't want to see himself being so submissive. He felt a hand connect sharply with his bum and nearly lost his balance from the impact. When he had his balance back he slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes, which he had until that moment kept tightly shut. He took in the sight of himself, standing bent over, holding himself wide open, his erection throbbing between his legs. Then he lifted his gaze to Harry with a pleading look. But he saw the fascination in Harry's eyes and knew that he stood no chance. Tonight, he was Harry's and would be doing as he was told. He suspected, it would be well worth it at the end.

"Now move a little so that you can see more of yourself." Harry then directed and helped Draco to stand sideways to the mirror so that he would be able to see his entire body. "Yes, that'll be much better. We don't want you missing out on any of the action, do we?" Harry chuckled then pulled out his wand and with a quick flick and muttered spell Draco was frozen into place unable to move a single muscle. "This is a slightly different form of tying you up. It's rather more effective as you cannot even lift a finger now, just perfect really." Harry grinned teasingly.

Then he started to take off his clothes. "I wonder if you have any idea just how hot you look like this. Open and ready, willing and waiting and yet completely helpless and at my mercy. I've wanted to do this for quite a while now so when I read your little message... well let's just say I got rather excited and it took a fairly large amount of control not to jump you the second I laid eyes on you tonight."

Drawing his wands once more, Harry accioed some lube before setting to preparing Draco. He took his time, allowing Draco to fully get used to each new finger that was being added. At the same time he also made sure to hit Draco's prostate regularly to increase the enjoyment. After all he didn't want Draco to regret his decision.

"I have big plans for you tonight but you're going to have to take care of this first," while talking Harry indicated his own erection. "With you looking so delicious... it just cannot wait." Having finished preparing Draco he then spread some lube on his hand before giving himself a few firm strokes. Harry was in fact dying to be inside Draco. From the moment he'd read the Slytherin's note, he'd been hard with the endless possibilities going through his mind. He knew he wouldn't be able to last long.

Satisfied with his preparation, Harry moved to stand just behind Draco. Lining his erection up with Draco's entrance he unceremoniously pushed his way in, slowly at first, to give Draco a chance to adjust. But the feeling of Draco's hot and tight body around his hard flesh was soon too much for Harry and he started thrusting in and out in an increasing rhythm. He grabbed Draco's hips tightly, both to pull the blond closer with each thrust as well as to ground himself.

Having been hard since before entering the room and with the spanking he'd given Draco only increasing his own arousal, it didn't take Harry long to come, the image he could see in the mirror, of himself thrusting into a bend over Draco, imprinting itself in his mind just before his climax hit. He leaned against Draco heavily for a few moments, glad that he wouldn't topple over easily what with being frozen in place. When his strength returned Harry carefully pulled out of Draco, giving his back a few gentle strokes.

"I do apologise for leaving you hanging now, but I promise the wait will be worth it." Harry then said teasingly. He knew it wasn't exactly nice to take advantage of Draco, then again he had submitted and given up his control, thereby allowing Harry to do as he wished. "As I said, I have plans, can't let my own needs ruin them now, can we? Anyway this is when the real fun begins."

With that Harry went to get a few toys that he planned on using. Returning to Draco's side he held up the first item. "This one will be rather important so it comes on first." He said with a chuckle. "It's a fairly standard cockring. In case you aren't aware, they are generally used to delay or prevent you from orgasming when you're not supposed to," he explained while fastening the ring over Draco's erection. "The purpose today isn't to prevent your orgasm entirely, just delay it for as long as possible. More teasing for you to enjoy..." he chuckled and gave Draco a few teasing strokes, making the blond whimper quietly.

Then he picked up the next item and held it up for Draco to see. It was a simple, Gryffindor red dildo about an inch and half wide and 10 inches long. "I'm sure you know where it's gonna go. Do you wanna wet it first?" Harry asked and pressed the tip of the dildo against Draco's lips, enjoying being able to tease the blond. Draco's only response was a pleading look, seeing as he still couldn't actually move. Harry chuckled and rubbed the dildo's tip against Draco's lips for a moment longer before pulling away.

Then he went to stand just behind Draco and used some lube he'd brought to prepare the dildo. Even though he knew Draco would still be stretched from the fucking he'd received before, Harry spread some lube on his fingers as well and easily pushed them into Draco. He spend a few moments making sure that Draco was well prepared before he pulled his fingers out again, only to replace them with the dildo almost immediately, though he only pushed the tip in, wriggling it around a bit.

Then he picked up a wooden stand and placed it just behind Draco and mounted the dildo to a socket on the stand. All the while he made sure that the tip of the dildo stayed inside Draco so when he was done it was fixed in place and all Draco would have to do, was move back a few inches to enjoy the full potential of this toy. He took a step back and admired his handy work for a moment, grinning to himself.

"Merlin, am I going to enjoy this show..." Harry chuckled before moving to stand in front of Draco. He crouched down and cupped one of Draco's checks with his hand, stroking it gently. "Can you imagine what it is I want you to do now?" A quick flick of Harry's wand and Draco was able to move just his head, allowing him to speak.

"Yes..." Draco muttered in answer, closing his eyes so he didn't have to look at Harry.

"And are you ready to do it?"

Draco stayed quiet for a while, taking a few deep breaths and Harry gave him the time he needed. "I guess," was all Draco managed in the end.

"You can take it in your own time, alright?"

Draco nodded in understanding. With his eyes still closed he didn't notice Harry leaning in but felt soft lips pressing against his own. He didn't hesitate to answer the kiss, drawing some strength from it. When Harry pulled away again, Draco finally opened his eyes again, only to see the brunette smiling encouragingly at him. He smiled back weakly.

"Whenever you're ready," Harry then said and with another quick peck to Draco's lips he stood up again. Before he walked away he ran a hand teasingly along Draco's back and side. Having conjured a chair just a few feet from Draco, he sat down in it and settled down to admire the view. Another quick flick of his wand and Draco felt some of the magic holding him in place lifting. He still couldn't straighten up or move his feet, he soon realised. It was just enough movement for him to do what Harry wanted him to do. With a sigh he slowly pushed himself backwards onto the dildo still partially inside him.

Once he'd started, Draco found that it wasn't so bad if he went slowly. The dildo was larger than Harry but he'd been well prepared so it wasn't painful. He continued rocking backwards, effectively impaling himself on the toy inch by inch. He could still see himself in the mirror but he was trying to focus on Harry, even though the intensity of the brunette's gaze wasn't leaving him unaffected.

Harry was far from unaffected himself. The sight of Draco holding himself open and impaling himself on the red toy was incredibly erotic to him. He could already feel his body reacting again and was very glad that he'd got to come already, otherwise he knew he wouldn't last long. As he continued watching, he became more and more fascinated by the sight of Draco rocking back and forth, gradually speeding up in his movements until he was fucking himself with abandon, a continuous stream of groans and moans leaving his mouth.

For quite a while Harry just sat watching, while Draco lost himself in his pleasure. Eventually though he got up and walked the short distance to Draco, laying a hand on his back. The blond had been so lost in the feelings coursing through him, he hadn't even noticed Harry getting up and was thus startled by the sudden and unexpected touch. He stopped moving, except for his heaving chest, desperately trying to fill his lungs with much needed oxygen while he waited expectantly for what Harry would do next.

"You're doing very well," Harry commented with a smile, running his hand along Draco's back, slightly damp with sweat from the exertion. "But I do have more planned. You may have realised that while fucking yourself like you have been doing feels good, it's not going to be quite enough to overcome that little ring I've put on you before."

Draco nodded shortly, still too out of breath to form words. He was painfully hard, his erection throbbing between his legs, yet he could find no relief while he couldn't touch himself and the cockring stayed in place.

"So I've another toy for you to enjoy. Do you want it?" Harry asked and let his hand trail from Draco's back to his front, finding a nipple and gently rolling it between his fingers.

Draco nodded. Whatever it was, if it would help him come he wanted it.

"Do you really want it?"

"Yes!" Draco breathed out heavily.

"Well in that case, I shall not deprive you." And with that Harry went and picked up another dildo, this one, a deep Slytherin green, was both thinner and shorter than the one already inside Draco. He showed the toy to Draco only to receive a confused look. "You're wondering how this is going to help you come, aren't you?" Harry chuckled, even more so when he saw the slight blush on Draco's face. "Don't worry, you're not in control. You don't have to think about these things. All you need to focus on is doing as asked and enjoying yourself."

Draco groaned at that, figuring that he wasn't going to be coming any time soon.

"I said not to worry, didn't I?" Harry said a little sternly and gave Draco's bum a slight slap. "Now open up."

Slightly shocked, Draco did as told and opened his mouth only to have it immediately be filled with the green dildo. It was small enough not be uncomfortable even when Harry pushed it in as far as he could. For a time Harry took pleasure in moving the toy back and forth, twisting and turning it but eventually he stopped with the dildo only half inside Draco.

"Don't let go, now." Harry said and was pleased when Draco closed his mouth firmly around it. Then he went and got another wooden stand and proceeded to fix the green dildo to it, in the same way the red one was fixed to the stand behind Draco. "Now move forward until you've as much of the dildo in you as you can take." Harry instructed and watched as Draco reluctantly moved forward, taking the length of the dildo into his mouth. When he had all of it, Draco stopped. "Good, now stay still." Again Draco did as told, while Harry moved to stand behind Draco, where he pulled the wooden stand with its red dildo until all that was left inside Draco was the tip.

Taking a few steps back he admired his handy work again. In this set up Draco would always be filled either by the dildo in his mouth or by the one in his backside. By rocking back and forth he would now not only be fucking his own arse he would also be fucking his mouth. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the same time as the mere idea of watching Draco was making his blood run south. Taking hold of his erection, he gave it a slightly painful squeeze, there would be time for that later. He wasn't finished with Draco yet.

Stepping closer again Harry once again ran a hand along Draco's back, loving the feel of the smooth skin under his fingers. "I said I had another toy for you but really I actually have more than that. Do you want more?"

As Draco still had the dildo in his mouth he could neither answer nor even just move his head.

"Oh I think you do." Harry chuckled and turned to pick up another item. "Seeing this one, it won't make much sense to you but I promise you'll understand soon enough." Harry held up what appeared to be a simple glass tube. Crouching down beside Draco he fitted the tube easily over Draco's erection. Then he flicked his wand and the tube tightened until it sat snugly around the hard flesh without compressing it.

At first the tube just felt cold against Draco's heated skin but it quickly warmed up. Still, it felt neither pleasant nor unpleasant, once it had warmed up, Draco could barely feel it at all.

Harry chuckled at the puzzled expression on Draco's face. "You will understand soon enough, don't worry," was all he said. Then he picked up two more items. These were two nipple clamps, connected by a silver chain. Without showing them to Draco he took the first one and attached it to the nipple closest to him.

The shock of the unexpected sensation made Draco gasp and moan at the same time, though it was muffled as he still had his mouth full. But something else happened, he could feel a slight vibration going through his groin. Unable to quite explain what happened he simply tried to prepare for the second clamp that he had no doubt was coming. When it did he still moaned however and once again he could seemingly feel the vibration in his groin.

"Still haven't figured it out?" Harry asked teasingly. "We're going to be testing your oral skill now. So how about you give that dildo in your mouth a lick?"

Draco frowned but when he felt a hand connecting with his bum he did as told. The moment he started moving his tongue along the dildo's length a sense of understanding came to him because he could feel the sensation mirrored on his own erection.

Harry could see on Draco face that he had realised what was happening and couldn't hold back a chuckle. "We're getting there now, are we?" He teased. "Go on then, worship that dildo while you fuck yourself like you did before."

Draco groaned, only to feel the vibrations on his own erection again. Slowly he pushed backwards, once again impaling himself on the red dildo in his bum, at the same time the green dildo was leaving his mouth and he could feel a sense of cold air around his erection. It took him a while to adjust to the new sensations and build up a rhythm. Once he did though it wasn't long for all coherent thought to leave him. The need building inside him overtook everything.

Harry had once again taken up position on the chair and was watching in fascination while Draco rocked back and forth, impaling himself at the same time as he worked his skill on the dildo in his mouth and therefore, effectively, on himself. With each rocking motion the chain on the nipple clamps, swung back and forth, providing extra stimulation as it pulled on the clamps.

The sight was more than Harry could deal with and as if on autopilot his hand found his straining erection, wrapping firmly around it. He started pumping slowly but started speeding up quickly, there was no point in teasing with the sight in front of him. Watching Draco intently, he could tell it would likely not be much longer before the blond would come. Picking up his wand again he gave it a short flick and knew from the loud moan that Draco let out that the dildo inside Draco's bum had started vibrating and rotating as had been his intention. If anything this seemed to increase Draco's need as he started rocking more frantically.

Having put his wand aside again Harry used his now free hand to stroke his chest, squeezing and pulling his nipples as he went before running his hand lower until he reached his balls and started massaging them. With Draco fucking himself with abandon in front of his eyes, it didn't take much longer before Harry came into his own hand. Just before he threw his head back in ecstasy Harry could hear Draco groaning louder than before and saw his body jerking in its bonds and knew he'd found his own completion.

As soon as he had some strength back, Harry stood up and went over to Draco. With a few waves of his wand the toys all fell away and Draco was released from his bonds. Unable to quiet support his own weight after the exertion he had just experienced, Draco's legs buckled and he would have collapsed on the floor if it wasn't for Harry catching him. Wrapping his arms tightly around Draco, Harry gently lowered them both to the floor to sit down. He stayed holding Draco for a few long minutes, while the blond recovered, leaning heavily against Harry's chest.

"Fuck..." Was the first word Draco managed to say when his breathing had regulated somewhat.

"You certainly did that," Harry chuckled. "And looked bloody hot doing it."

"Hmm..."

Realising that Draco was pretty wrecked and having got most of his own strength back Harry stood up, lifting Draco in his arms. Then he carried him to the bed and lay him down before getting in beside him. A few cleaning spells later, Harry hugged Draco tightly, holding him while they both drifted off to sleep, exhausted but content.

The End... or is it?

oOoOoO

**A/N:** There is in fact an epilogue which will be posted in a few days. But even after that I have a few more ideas for these two so I may write the occasional one-shot or similar.

If any of you would like to see them do anything specific, feel free to let me know. I've been quite happy to take challenges in the past and would be happy to try again (it's been a while though, so I can't guarantee anything). If you don't want to put your request in a review, feel free to drop me a private message.


	26. Epilogue

**A/N:** This is it! :)

**Disclaimers still apply**

*** Epilogue

Harry woke to the feeling of something pressing into his chest. When he came around enough to open his eyes the first thing he saw was a mop of blond hair. While they'd been sleeping they'd seemingly moved until Draco was lying with his head resting on Harry's chest. The rather unfamiliar pressure had then woken the brunette.

Lifting a hand Harry ran it through the blond hair, tickling his chest. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips when he remembered the events from before they went to sleep. At long last Draco had fully submitted to him. He was pretty confident that it wouldn't be a one time thing.

He certainly didn't want it to end here. And he knew that if Draco tried to run he would just continue to pursue him. But he really didn't expect that to happen. The fact he'd given in was far too big for Draco to do it lightly. And he suspected that the blonde's feelings for him had gone in the opposite direction to the hatred they had once been.

His own feelings had certainly changed. It had been a long time since he'd hated Draco but when he'd set out on his journey of getting Draco to submit to him, he had merely felt lust and excitement. If he had known all along what the real Draco was like, he knew he'd have pursued him much earlier.

"I'm trying to sleep here..." Draco grumbled sleepily, pulling Harry out of his thoughts.

"Well look who woke from the dead," Harry chuckled in reply.

"Well look who tried to kill me," Draco groaned and rolled over, stretching lazily. "Can't even sleep it off cos of your noisy thinking."

"Ah but there is much to ponder." Turning to his side, Harry propped his head up on one arm while he watched Draco, lazily trailing his free hand over Draco's chest.

"Like what?"

"How I will tie you up next time for example." Harry grinned mischievously.

"I'm fairly certain you've an endless list of possibilities just waiting for you to work through," Draco half sneered before he looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, I do. But which one to pick..." Harry teased, pinching a nipple lightly.

Draco gasped and glared at Harry but said nothing.

"So did you enjoy yourself tonight? It would have been a good way to go, no?"

Draco sneered at that but answered honestly in the end. "I have never come so hard..."

"Yes, I thought you might say something like that. Considering that your previous experience probably consists primarily off fucking others when that isn't what you need, couldn't have helped matters. So... will you submit to me again?"

"Obviously!" Draco replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Good. Very good indeed. I'm looking forwards to fucking you senseless many times in the future."

"I'm sure..."

"And are you looking forward to _being _fucked senseless?"

Draco just rolled his eyes. Displeased with the lack of answer, Harry pulled sharply on Draco's nipple, making the blond gasp in pain. "Yes! Yes, I am!" He hurried to answer.

"Get up, out of bed and kneel down." Harry said strictly but with a note of warmth in his voice.

Draco looked at Harry in surprise and was about to apologies when he realised there was no point. Instead he did as told and climbed out of bed, kneeling down beside it.

Harry sat up in bed and moved to the edge, throwing his legs over it. He didn't get up however but sat watching Draco for a moment. "There is something I wanted you to have." A quick wave of his wand and a small black box came flying towards Harry. He caught it easily, opened it and showed its content to Draco. Inside was a necklace, only it didn't look like a typical necklace but more like a thin but strong looking chain.

"This is a collar I had made for you. You can wear it at any time without it being visible as it will fit under your clothes. It'll be a symbol of your submission to me if you will wear it."

Draco looked from the chain to Harry and back to the chain, wondering if he could accept this.

"I won't make you wear it, as with everything else it must be your choice. Yet, it would greatly please me if you would accept it. You're already wearing a bracelet from me, this would be the next step."

"What will it mean?"

"As I said, it will be a symbol of your submission. One only the two of us know though. If you see it you will be reminded of me and I know that even when I'm not there, you'll think of me or have something to make you think of me."

"But... will I be able to take it off?" Draco asked a little worriedly.

"Yes and no. It will not be on permanently. If you ever decide you no longer want to continue meeting me it will come off. But you will not be able to take it on an off as you please. It is a magical collar and it will know when the time comes to release you."

"So it would only come off if you allow it?"

"Not me, no. Yourself. The collar will know your thoughts and feelings. If you stop enjoying our meetings, if you no longer want to be my submissive that's when it will come off." Harry explained patiently.

"So it won't actually bind me to you?"

"Not more than you are now, no. It will only reaffirm your submission. Make it more visible you could say."

Draco stayed quiet for a while longer before he nodded, more to himself than Harry. "I'll wear it," he said at length.

Harry smiled in satisfaction and took the collar from the box. Holding it out he waited for Draco to come closer and place his neck in the collar. Harry then closed it in the back and watched as it changed its length to fit smoothly around Draco's neck.

Harry grinned before he leaned in and gently kissed Draco. "Now you really are my pet. My pet slave," he said when he pulled away again.

"Your toy to do with as you please..." Draco grumbled quietly causing Harry to chuckle.

"Only because it's what you want or you wouldn't have submitted to me."

Draco sighed even though or because he knew it was the truth. He had given everything of himself at this point, his submission was complete.

The End

oOoOoO

**A/N: Thank you so much to every single one of you who read this from beginning to end and especially all you who feedbacked along the way. It's has been a lovely journey and I've enjoyed entertaining you all!**

Music is always an important muse to me and there's one band in particular who helped me along the way while I was writing this. So as a thank you I'd love you all to have a look at their newest single:  
>http: www. you tube. com/ watch?v=gmL8D9ubFEc

Their cover of Rihanna's S&M also got played a fair bit ;)

If for someone reason the link doesn't work, search for Keywest - Feel So Cruel

Once Again THANK YOU :D

**P.S. If you enjoyed this check out my profile as I've written a few follow ups!**


End file.
